


Grimm

by youkosaiyo



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 01.- El  príncipe Grimm

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 01.- El príncipe Grimm

 

Los Grimm eran humanos con el poder de reconocer a los wesen, quienes se habían autoproclamado el deber de luchar contra aquellas criaturas y proteger a la humanidad del mal. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el origen de los Grimm, pero sus hazañas se quedaron plasmadas en los cuentos de hadas.

La familia Holmes, tenía un linaje de nobleza desde tiempos ancestrales; entre sus miembros se podían contar desde Marqueses hasta príncipes. Todos sus miembros poseían capacidades prodigiosas para realizar cualquier tipo de tarea. Muchos los consideraban la realeza de los Grimm, al menos en el Reino Unido. Los Holmes se habían tomado su título monárquico muy enserio, llegando a buscar Grimm de buen linaje para desposarse y preservar su rango entre los suyos.

Sherlock Holmes, hijo menor de la rama principal de la familia; fue desde muy joven, contra los designios del sus padres, forjando su propio camino. Se convirtió en detective y ayudaba a la policía en los casos más complicados, ganando una buena reputación.

En esos momentos, Sherlock se encontraba observando a través de un microscopio, en el laboratorio de Bars, la cuartada de su cliente dependía de ello. Escuchó un par de pasos en el pasillo, reconociendo uno como el de Mike; pocos segundos después, un hombre regordete con aspecto bonachón entró en compañía de otro hombre de cabellera rubia y baja estatura, usaba un bastón, pero por la forma en que se movía, no parecía necesitarlo realmente.

—Ha cambiado —dijo el rubio.  
—No tienes idea —le respondió Mike.  
—Mike, ¿me prestas tu móvil? El mío no tiene señal —dijo Sherlock ignorando al hombre del bastón.  
—¿Qué ocurre con el fijo?, ¿no funciona?  
—Prefiero enviar un mensaje.

Mike buscó su móvil, peor aparentemente lo había dejado en su saco. Inesperadamente, el rubio le extendió el suyo, Sherlock le agradeció y procedió a enviar el mensaje.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Mike avergonzado —. Él es John Watson, un antiguo colega y viejo amigo mío.  
—¿Afganistán o Irak? —preguntó Sherlock sin despegar la vista del teléfono.  
—Afganistán, de hecho… —dijo John completamente confundido —. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Una joven entró para entregarle un café a Sherlock, interrumpiendo la conversación. John frunció el ceño ante la forma descortés en que trataba a la mujer, quien era obvio, estaba interesada en él.

—¿Qué opinas del violín? Suelo tocar mientras pienso y en ocasiones puedo pasar días sin hablar. ¿Te molesta? Si vamos a ser compañeros, supongo que deberías saberlo.

John miró a su amigo.

—Yo no recuerdo haber mencionado…  
—Pero yo sí —dijo Sherlock con tranquilidad —. Esta mañana le comentaba al buen Mike lo difícil que soy. Tengo prisa, nos veremos mañana a las 7 de la tarde —finalizó colocándose el abrigo.  
—¿Y eso es todo?, ¿rentamos? Nos acabamos de conocer —Sherlock lo miró detenidamente, cómo si no comprendiera.  
—¿Y el problema es?  
—No sé nada de usted, ni usted de mí.

Sherlock se puso serio.

—Sé que es médico militar, herido en combate, pensionado, hermano alcohólico preocupado, terapeuta, cojera psicosomática…

A cada deducción de Sherlock, la sonrisa de Mike crecía, al igual que la sorpresa de John.

—Es suficiente para iniciar, ¿no crees? —concluyó antes de desaparecer dejando a un boquiabierto John. Sherlock se detuvo antes de cruzar la salida —. El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es el 221B de Baker Street.

 

…

 

Sherlock se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo, aguardando a que Lestrade comenzara a gritarle. A penas una hora atrás, había tenido que eliminar a un Mauvais Dentes*, responsable de una serie de asesinatos. Normalmente, no tomaba la vida de los wesen delincuentes con los que se cruzaba, pero esa raza era tan salvaje y no tuvo otra alternativa, después de todo, el Mauvais ya había herido a diez policías, dos de ellos estaban en estado grave.

—Has vuelto a hacer un desastre —le reprochó el ID. Sherlock rodó los ojos. —¿Cómo demonios voy a explicar lo que sucedió? —quería gritarle, pero sabía que eso haría que el detective lo ignorara aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.  
—Era un Mauvais furioso, no un Seelengut*, al que me enfrentaba, Graham.  
—¡Es Greg! —Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

El Mauvais, había convertido el hogar de la última de sus víctimas, en lo que parecía la escena de alguna película de terror; las paredes y el suelo casi todas las habitaciones estaban salpicadas de sangre y restos humanos; Sherlock había tenido una lucha muy complicada, lo que ocasionó que muchos muebles terminaran destrozados, fue con una estaca improvisada de lo que antes fue la pata de una silla, que el detective logró atravesarle el corazón al wesen, poniéndole fin a su carrera criminal.

Sherlock no se molestó en ocultarle los detalles a Lestrade, pues el inspector conocía la naturaleza de los Holmes como Grimm, él era, después de todo, la pareja de Mycroft, su hermano mayor.

—Gracias la ayuda —dijo Greg una vez que logro calmarse. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza antes de abandonar al Inspector en aquel callejón; tenía que apresurarse, tenía una cita y no quería llegar tarde.

 

Continuará…

 

…

MAUVAIS DENTES: Wesen tipo tigre dientes de sable, conocidas como viciosas máquinas de matar, capaces de aniquilar pueblos enteros. Las únicas personas lo suficientemente fuertes como para controlar un Dentes Mauvais son los miembros de las familias reales. Son reconocidos por esperar el momento justo para atacar.

SEELENGUT: Wesen parecidos a ovejas, son tímidos, pacíficos y jamás violentos. También tienen grandes tendencias sociales, siendo común que se junten en grandes comunidades.  
Wesen: Criaturas críptidas, la mayoría de ellos con apariencia de animales humanoides. Viven ocultas en la sociedad bajo la forma de seres humanos corrientes, aunque pueden ser reconocidos por los Grimm gracias a sus poderes. Aunque la mayoría de la humanindad los desconocen, ellos forman parte del folclore, las leyendas y los Cuentos de hadas de los seres humanos. Cada wesen tiene una forma y poderes diferentes, dependiendo de su variedad de especies y aunque se desconoce su Biodiversidad, se podría decir que superan a los seres humanos. A pesar de que se ha establecido que son seres peligrosos y malvados por naturaleza, el carácter amistoso de los Eisbibers, los Reinigen, los Mauzhert, los Seelengunt y la existencia de otros retirados de vidas salvajes como los Wieder Blutbaden, como casos particulares, sugieren que los Wesen no siempre son letales y posiblemente solo obedezcan a sus instintos más primitivos.


	2. El  Grimm y el wesen

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 02.- El Grimm y el wesen

 

John se detuvo frente a la puerta del 221B de Beaker Stree. El día anterior, había estado resuelto a no acercarse a aquel misterioso personaje cualquier persona en su sano juicio se mantendría alejado de un hombre tan extraño como lo era Sherlock Holmes y mucho menos pensaría en vivir con él; pero John no estaba del todo cuerdo.

 

—¿Entramos? —tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Sherlock hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El susto había ocasionado el woge. El rostro de John mutó, sus orejas se hicieron más puntiagudas, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y una buena cantidad de bello cubrió la mayor parte de su cara. Sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos y sus manos garras.  
—Un Blutbad*, interesante. Aunque tienes más aspecto de Stangebär.  
—Sa... ¿Sabías que soy wesen? —preguntó John con voz entrecortada cuando regresó a la normalidad. Sherlock sonrío con superioridad y abrió la puerta.  
—¿Te parece si hablamos dentro? Prometo no cortarte la cabeza —dijo con burla al notar que John no se movía. 

Finalmente, John siguió a Sherlock al interior, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un departamento por el cual parecía haber pasado un huracán.

—¿Eso es una calavera? —dijo John tanteando el terreno.  
—Un viejo amigo… cuando digo amigo… —la expresión de Sherlock se oscureció, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.  
—Le agradará el lugar —dijo una mujer anciana que acababa de entrar.  
—Ella es la señora Hudson, que no te engañe su aspecto afable, es una Musai* realmente terrible cuando quiere —John miró a la mujer, sorprendido de verla sonrojarse como si hubiese recibido un alago. Aunque estaba confundido, ¿Qué demonios era una Musai?

El ex militar no comprendía nada de lo que en ese momento sucedía a su alrededor, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre pudiera ver su forma wesen y no haberse asustado?, ¿Qué era Sherlock Holmes?

—Me alegro de que Sherlock por fin escogiera una pareja —dijo la anciana con alegría.  
—Se equivoca, nosotros no...  
—Oh tranquilo, Sherlock es un buen hombre, un poquito insensible, pero nada que no se pueda corregir —la mujer continuo con su monologo como si estuviera en otro mundo —. Hay una segunda habitación arriba, para cuando tengan hijos.

¡¿Hijos?! ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba loca?, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que los dos eran hombres?

—¡Oh!, Sherlock, el desastre que has armado.

Cuando la señora Hudson se metió a la cocina, John se acercó a Sherlock para que le explicara.

—No sólo podemos ver a los wesen en su apariencia real —fue lo único que dijo el detective, confundiendo aún más al doctor

A los pocos segundos, entró un hombre, impidiendo que Sherlock le explicara con mejor detalle, era el Inspector Lestrade que venía a pedir ayuda de Holmes para resolver un caso de supuestos suicidios.

…

 

Después de haber estado en la escena del crimen, Sherlock abandonó a John y éste tuvo que regresar solo, pero en el camino fue secuestrado (por decirlo de algún modo), y llevado a una construcción perdida en alguna parte de Londres, donde se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo, de costoso traje que no dudó en ofrecerle dinero para espiar a Sherlock a lo que Watson se negó.

Las cosas se volvieron más agitadas desde el punto en que Sherlock llevó a John al restaurante Angelo’s, luego aquella persecución, hasta el momento en el que había asesinado a aquel taxista para salvarle la vida al detective.

Ahora, en aquel restaurante chino, aguardando a que les llevaran la comida; John tuvo tiempo de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Entonces, ¿Qué son los Grimm? —preguntó John después de un rato de silencio —. Obviamente no son humanos.

Sherlock lo miró unos segundos, tratando de descubrir lo que se había escapado la primera vez que dedujo la vida de su nuevo compañero.

—Oh. Eres adoptado, criado por una familia humana —el detective juntó sus manos a la altura de los labios sin despegar la mirada de John —, eso explica por qué vagamente entiendes lo que eres.

John se quedó callado, pero asintió con la cabeza. Henry y Ella Watson no eran sus verdaderos padres, lo habían adoptado cuando tenía dos meses de edad.

—De no haber sido por Mike, nunca hubiese sabido que era un Blutbaden…  
—Blutbad —lo corrigió Sherlock —. Blutbaden es el plural de Blutbad, aunque la pronunciación correcta sería “Blutbäder” —John rodo los ojos.  
—Como sea, soy un Blutbad, ¿Qué clase de wesen son los Grimm?  
—Lo Grimm no somos wesen  
—¿Entonces qué son?

Sherlock le explicó lo que eran los Grimm y sus teorías respecto a su existencia, le habló con orgullo de sus descubrimientos sobre los wesen y como lo ayudaban en sus casos.

—Entonces, básicamente, tú asesinas seres como yo —dijo John un tanto incómodo. Sherlock rodó los ojos.  
—Debe ser frustrante tener ese cerebrito —se quejó Sherlock y John lo miró ofendido pero no pronuncio palabra, ya comenzando a acostumbrarse al modo de ser del detective —. Concéntrate, John, te lo dije —le recordó —: Hace un siglo, el consejo wesen, las siete familias reales y las cabezas de los clanes Grimm se reunieron. Los Grimm dejarían de matar wesen, siempre y cuando estos no mataran, mutilaran, enfermaran o dañaran de alguna forma a los humanos.  
—Pero dijiste que había wesen que se alimentan de humanos.  
—Y también wesen que comen otros wesen —agregó Sherlock y John sintió un repentino escalofrió —. ¿Qué hacer con ellos? Ciertamente ni uno ni el otro renunciarían a su dieta. Las familias reales decidieron darles una pequeña licencia; podrían matar humanos para alimentarse, siempre y cuando fueran los necesarios para vivir y no los descubrieran, de lo contrario, los Grimm tendríamos la libertad de eliminarlos.

John se hundió en el asiento; una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. La imagen del taxista regresó a su mente: un humano que asesinó en presencia de un Grimm

—Lo mataste, porque, bajo tu perspectiva, él atentaba contra mi vida —dijo Sherlock adivinando los pensamientos de John —, así que no, no pienso cortarte la cabeza; de haberlo querido, lo habría hecho desde un principio.  
—Emm, ¿gracias?

 

…

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Por primera vez, John se sentía parte de un lugar, si bien, todo el asunto de los Grimm y wesen aún le confundía, luego estaba Sherlock, el detective era un completo excéntrico, mal educado y exhibicionista (le encantaba pasearse por ahí sin más vestimenta que una sábana delgada), su horrible costumbre de tocar el violín a altas horas de la madrugada, terminarse la leche sin dignarse a ir a comprar otra y la peor de todas, guardar partes de cadáveres en el frigorífico, causando en John, peleas internas para controlar su lado salvaje; aun así, John podía sin lugar a dudar, decir que el 221B era su hogar.

John había aprendido bastante de su naturaleza wesen, aunque aún no entendía el porqué, siendo un blutbad, sus instintos no eran tan fuertes como en otros y no lo obligaban a matar. Sherlock tenía dos teorías: posiblemente, uno de los padres de John era un wesen y el otro humano; podían no mostrar su naturaleza wesen hasta entrada la adolescencia o a lo largo de su vida adulta. También existían supresores que mantenían controlado el instinto salvaje, pero Sherlock lo descartó de inmediato (sí John no conocía sobre otros wesen, dudaba mucho que supiese de sus medicinas).

—¿Wieder Blutbad? —preguntó John confundido. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Sherlock, sentado frente a él.  
—Es un blutbad reformado que elige no vivir la vida violenta como su sangre lo demanda —explicó el detective sin despegar la vista de su celular —. Los Wieder Blutbaden normalmente tienen que seguir una estricta dieta (normalmente vegetariana), ejercicios y medicamentos.  
—¿Crees que soy uno?  
—Mantienes tu lado salvaje controlado, así que sí, eres un Wieder Blutbad —puntualizó Sherlock.

Se mantuvieron en silencio después de eso, era común entre ellos, pero aun así John no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo.

—¿Algún caso interesante? —preguntó John. Sherlock bufó molesto; todos y cada uno de sus posibles clientes (humanos y wesen), le presentaban casos que eran menos que un “dos”, nada realmente interesante que pudiera quitarle el aburrimiento, si por lo menos hubiera un “cinco”… aunque podía recurrir a la pila de caso que Mycroft le enviaba, pero no, eso sería darle gusto y prefería una vida de tediosos casos que hacerle un favor a su hermano.

El celular de Sherlock sonó, era un mensaje que no se molestó en leer al darse cuenta del remitente.

—Sherlock —lo llamó la señora Hudson desde la entrada —. Tienes clientes.

Resulto que se trataba de una pareja de adolescentes, sus ropas viejas y sucias los delataban como vagabundos, seguramente habían escapado de casa por algún problema.

—Sentimos molestarle, señor Sherlock, pero no sabíamos a quién más recurrir —dijo la joven tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
—Tranquila y explica lo que ha pasado —le pidió John mientras les entregaba una taza con té a ambos menores.  
—Nuestro amigo desapareció hace una semana —habló el chico.  
—Son vagabundos, un día están aquí y al otro no —dijo Sherlock restándole importancia al asunto, aunque secretamente estaba interesado; los “sin casa” eran muy unidos entre sí y no dejaban sus grupos sin al menos informarle a sus compañeros.  
—¡Cameron no es así! —gritó la chica ofendida por el desinterés del detective. —Jamás dejaría a Juliette.  
—¿Jiliette? —interrogó John mientras anotaba en una libreta.  
—Su hermana, tiene diez años, Cameron y ella se escaparon de su casa cuando su padrastro comenzó a… —la joven no se atrevió a terminar la oración, pero no hacía falta, tanto Sherlock como John comprendieron.  
—Unos días antes de que desapareciera, Cameron me dijo que había conseguido un trabajo —dijo el joven.  
—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —habló Sherlock.  
—No lo sé, lo único que me dijo fue que unos tipos se le acercaron en la calle para ofrecerle un buen trabajo, que no necesitaba hacer mucho y ganar bien.  
—¿Y aceptó así sin más? —para John resultaba difícil de creer que alguien pudiera confiar en unos desconocidos que le ofreciese un trabajo que ya por si solo parecía demasiado bueno para ser real, sin embargo, Sherlock, quien había convivido con vagabundos una buena parte de su vida, sabía lo desesperados que muchos de ellos estaban por encontrar un modo de salir de las calles.  
—¡Por favor, ayúdenos! —la joven entró en woge*, era una Mauzhertz*, un wesen inofensivo, cuando se dio cuenta, dio un respingo. —Yo…  
—No nos mate —rogó el chico abrazando a su amiga, él también era un Mauzhertz.  
—Nombres.  
—La-Laura y Joshua…  
—¿Su amigo también es un wesen? —ellos negaron a la pregunta del detective —Dejen de temblar, por todos los cielos, es obvio que sabían de mí.  
—Pe… pero no de él… —dijo Laura abrazada a su amigos; ambos observaban con verdadero terror a John quien parecía confundido con el comportamiento de ambos chicos —. Blutbad…  
—No les hará nada —Sherlock se levantó de su asiento para ir por su abrigo y bufanda —. Bien, tomaré el caso.

 

….

Sherlock y John se dirigieron al parque, donde algunos jóvenes en condición de calle, trataban de ganarse algunas monedas para comer.

—¿No crees que ese chico, simplemente decidió irse? —dijo John caminando a la par que el Grimm.  
—Quizás —respondió con simpleza. Era cierto era una gran posibilidad, pero algo le decía que había más en todo el asunto. Como si alguna fuerza superior quisiera darle la razón; el teléfono de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, era Lestrade, acaban de allanar una casa en donde encontraron instrumentos quirúrgicos, órganos humanos en frascos y otros secos. Por si eso no fuera poco, los chicos de la calle con los que hablaron, habían reportado a una pareja que ofreció trabajo ofrecía trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad, después de eso, ya nadie los volvía a ver.  
Sherlock sonrió, el caso se volvía más interesante.

—Vamos de compras —dijo haciendo la parada al taxi, John lo miró confundido pero simplemente le siguió, seguro de que el detective no tardaría en encontrar la solución al caso.

 

Continuará…

 

….

Blutbad: (plural: Blutbaden; del Alemán: Blut "sangre" bad "baño") es una criatura con apariencia de lobo.  
Al transformarse su rostro se muestra mucho más cubierto de cabello, sus orejas son grandes y puntiagudas, sus ojos de un color rojo brillante y grandes colmillos. Los Blutbäder tienen un increíble sentido del olfato que puede ser debilitado por una hierba llamada Wolfsbane. Pueden tornarse violentos cuando ven el color rojo. Su punto débil es la espalda baja, un área de la vértebra lumbar con un grupo de nervios. Un blutbad suele engordar después de comer ya que suele pasar una semana entre comidas. Físicamente son muy fuertes más que cualquier hombre y wesen, son muy rápidos, con una mordida y garras fuertes capaces de defenderse de los Grimm.

STANGEBÄR  
Wesen parecidos a erizos, son dóciles y pacíficos, como otras especies de wesen roedores, no obstante a diferencia de estas, los "Stangebärs" si llegan a recurrir a la violencia pero sólo cuando es necesario. Suelen trabajar en áreas que les dé acceso a exteriores.  
MUSAI  
Wesen de gran belleza tanto en forma humana y wesen son de piel celeste con destellos similares a estrellas, cabello pelirrojo, brillantes ojos celestes y orejas puntiagudas. Segregan una sustancia en sus labios cuando besan hombres y estos empiezan a tener una gran obsesión con ellas haciendo lo que ellas quieran la maldición solo se rompe con el amor verdadero de la persona obsesionada.  
(No sé, por lo que dijo Sherlock de la señora Hudson en la tercera temporada, me pareció apropiado que ella fuese una wesen de esta especie).

Woge (del Alemán "oleada") a la transformación que sufre cualquier wesen de su forma humana a la natural o animal.

Este proceso duele pero con el tiempo se va acostumbrando. Este cambio no afecta al wesen en tanto su ropa u objetos que lleven consigo, a menos que sea uno muy grande como el de los Jägerbar.   
El woge a veces no se hace completamente y sólo se nota en los ojos, depende de que motive al wesen a cambiar, a veces lo hacen por miedo o enojo; también cuando necesitan de sus habilidades como el olfato o en el caso de los Blutbäder, de la velocidad, un wesen puede hacerse más fuerte con el cambio dependiendo de su especie.   
En algunos casos los wesen sólo hacen el cambio que solo los Grimm y otros wesen pueden ver pero, si ellos quieren, pueden hacerlo de una manera donde cualquier persona común pueda verlos pero para esto necesitan un poco de concentración. Cuando un wesen muere transformado, este inmediatamente cambiará a humano. 

Mauzhertz (del alemán: Maus "Ratón" + herz "corazón") es una criatura wesen que representa a los ratones.  
Wesen con aspecto de ratón, son inofensivos y tímidos. Poseen ojos pequeños y brillantes, bigotes que sobresalen de su nariz puntiaguda y los dientes de gran tamaño. Son criaturas muy tímidas y asustadizas, muchas veces tienen miedo incluso de su propia sombra. Son las presas preferidas de los lausenschlange. Su nombre proviene de la unión de las palabras mauz (ratón) y Hertz (corazón)


	3. Oráculo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 03.- Oráculo

 

Sherlock y John se dirigieron a la casa que Scotland Yard por la insistencia de Lestrade. Nada más ingresar, el pestilente olor a muerte los envolvió; Watson inmediatamente comenzó a tensarse, pues, para su horror, se dio cuenta que el aroma le estaba provocando una clase de hambre que no había experimentado desde aquella ocasión durante su servicio en Afganistán (de la que hubo funestos resultados).

Por su parte, Sherlock se dedicó a examinar el lugar; diferentes clases de órganos humanos se encontraban por todo el lugar, ordenados por tipo y tamaño, cuidadosamente deshidratados para su conservación y posterior tratamiento, había varias repisas que tenían cientos de frascos de diversos tamaños, con algo parecido a polvo de diversos colores; todos ellos rotulados con la información de su contenido.

—¿Alguien más lo ha visto? —preguntó el detective consulto a Lestrade una vez terminó de inspeccionar el lugar.  
—Anderson, Donovan y tres policías más —respondió Greg, dando gracias por que los dos primeros eran wesen y los otros unos idiotas —. Mycroft no estará contento con esto, seguramente castigara al Oráculo por este descuido.

Sherlock frunció el ceño molesto; si su hermano osaba tocarle, se aseguraría de hacerlo pagar.  
—¿Oráculo? —dijo John, su respiración comenzaba a ser algo agitada, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, en contraste, sus sentidos animales se agudizaban; necesitaba urgentemente algo en que distraerse.  
—Oráculo es los ojos y oídos de los Holmes —explicó Lestrade mirando al blutbad con suspicacia —, ninguna computadora, cámara de vigilancia o satélite está a salvo de él.

John no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de persona podría ser Oráculo, seguro era un hombre gordo, lleno de acné y gruesos lentes redondos que pasaba el día frente a varias computadoras.

…

 

Sherlock y John bajaron del taxi; el blutbad estaba aliviado cuando dejaron la escena del crimen, pues unos minutos más ahí, habrían terminado por liberar al lobo dentro de él. Estaban a unas calles del subterráneo, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse en una funeraria, al entrar, fueron recibidos por una mujer morena que a ojos del ex militar, era realmente guapa.

—Bienvenidos caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —dijo con amabilidad.  
—Quiero el especial de la casa —como respuesta, la mujer asintió y entró en woge; su rostro se transformó completamente, su nariz se hizo alargada y en forma de pico, los ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro se volvió arrugado, sus manos se habían vuelto afiladas garras.  
—¿Es que los Geier* no pueden ser más originales con sus aspiraciones laborales? —la wesen se sobresaltó regresando a su forma humana.  
—Grimm —la mujer volvió al woge, esta vez con intenciones de matar a Sherlock, pero ni siquiera pudo acercársele pues John en su apariencia blutbad, la había lanzado al suelo, atrapándola con su peso, en consecuencia, la Geier dio un grito que llamó la atención de sus compañeros y del dueño del local. En total eran tres Geier y un Murciélago*, éste último al ver al detective, detuvo la pelea antes de iniciar.

—¡Sher! —exclamó el Murciélago e hizo un ademán con la mano para que los cuatro Geier se fueran. —Lo siento mucho, amigo mío, Charlotte es nueva y aún no tenía el privilegio de conocerte.

Frederic Wilson un Murciélago, dueño de la funeraria “Atardecer”, conoció a Sherlock en la adolescencia del detective, en ese entonces, su familia había sido asesinada y la policía no lograba dar con los responsables, fue entonces que el joven de 16 años entró en acción, resolviendo el caso.

—Veo que tienes un nuevo compañero —¿nuevo?, ¿acaso exista otra persona capaz de soportar al excéntrico detective? John miró a Sherlock, la curiosidad lo estaba matando —. Soy Frederic Wilson, dueño de la funeraria, es un placer conocer a un amigo de Sherlock.  
—Eh, John Watson, igualmente —dijo algo cohibido por la efusividad del wesen mayor.  
—Un Blutbad trabajando con un Grimm, extraño, pero me alegro por ti, Sherlock —agregó mirando al detective para luego regresar la atención a John —. Tenemos mercancía de la mejor calidad y por ser amigo de Sherlock, te daré un descuento especial, ¿Qué dices?  
—¿Mercancía?

Resultó que la funeraria tenía dos tipos de negocio, uno para los humanos y otro, para los wesen que se alimentaban de estos; a John se le erizó la piel de sólo imaginarse a los clientes especiales comiendo cadáveres,

—Tengo algunos ojos de buena calidad, a mitad de precia —dijo Frederic a Sherlock quien negó con la cabeza. Gracias a la ayuda de Molly ya no necesitaba de los servicios del wesen, al menos no tanto como antes.  
—Buscamos a unos chicos que desaparecieron.  
—Tal vez se convirtieron en el especial de alguien —agregó John mirando directamente al wesen mayor quien bufó indignado.  
—Mi mercancía es de primera pero no es tan fresca —dijo haciendo una señal para que los siguieran, no quería que algún cliente (humano o wesen), los escucharan, no sería bueno para el negocio—. Los Grimm revisan el establecimiento cada mes y nunca vienen el mismo día, sin contar que Oráculo tiene especialmente vigilados lugares como estos.

Nuevamente la mención de aquel extraño personaje; debía ser alguien muy importante para que los wesen lo conocieran.

—Les dejaré revisar el lugar —dijo Frederic entregándole un manojo de llaves a Sherlock —, son de todo el edificio, no las pierdan porque algunas de ellas son el único juego que tengo.

 

Horas después y sin haber logrado encontrar nada, regresaron a Baker Street, al ingresar al departamento, se encontraron con un joven de unos quince años, delgado y de afilados pómulos, como los de Sherlock.

—William —extrañamente, el detective se había tensado, algo que realmente confundió a John, pues nunca lo había visto reaccionar así; Sherlock temblaba ligeramente y parecía emocionado y a la vez asustado de ver al joven.  
—Él debe ser el Capitán John Hamish Watson, médico militar, dado de baja por una lesión en el hombro, fue adoptado por Henry y Ella Watson —dijo el joven y sonrió con superioridad —. Un Wiender Blutbad, interesante.  
—Eh, disculpe, pero creo que no nos conocemos —el joven lo miró, sus ojos verdes tenían una especie de magnetismo que John únicamente había visto en Sherlock.  
—William Víctor Holmes.  
—Un Grimm —dijo Watson conteniendo el aire, pues a diferencia de Mycroft, Lestrade y del mismo Sherlock, éste tenía un aroma a muerte, químicos, aceite de máquinas y el olor característico de las oficinas con aire acondicionado, una mezcla extraña.  
—También conocido como Oráculo e hijo de Sherlock Holmes y Víctor Trevor —agregó el menor mirando al detective directamente.

Continuará…

 

….

 

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero les gustara, esta semana trataré de terminar el nuevo capítulo de “La nueva familia de papá”, y quizás ahora sí ponga el lemon, aunque depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas.

Para terminar, estoy buscando una beta que me azote (XD), pues como verán, tengo algunos errores de ortografía que luego se vuelven horrores y quiero evitarlos lo más que se pueda, así que si alguien le interesa, ¡avísenme!

Les dejo mi face: saiyo.youko (tengo un gatito como foto de perfil y a Bennedic como portada).

Ahora sip, las explicaciones!!!

 

Geier: (Del Alemán: Geier "Buitre") es un wesen que representa a un buitre.  
Los Geier al transformarse cambian completamente su rostro, este se hace calvo (en algunos casos), su nariz crece en forma de pico, sus ojos se hacen negros y su cara arrugada. Son veloces y agiles con garras que usan para destripar, son carroñeros, pero no son más fuertes que los humanos, uno normal podria ganarles. Son una raza comun.

Un Murciélago es una especie wesen murciélago de la cual se tiene registros de España.  
El Murciélago cuenta con unos brillantes ojos rojos y filas de dientes puntiagudos. Poseen la capacidad de producir un grito sónico que es mortal para los seres humanos. El grito rompe los tímpanos y explota los ojos, destruye el interior de los conductos nasales, y hace explotar los intestinos. Además de su grito sónico, el Murciélago también posee garras afiladas que usan como armas secundarias. Los Grimm de la antigüedad los llamaban "Murciélagos del infierno". Un Murciélago es particularmente perjudicial para el oído sensible de un Blutbad. La mejor manera de luchar contra un Murciélago es utilizar una sirena de manivela conocida como Matraca Murciélago, que emite un sonido supersónico que temporalmente daña al Murciélago haciéndolo incapaz de defenderse, esto es debido a que poseen una habilidad auditiva que los protege de su propio sonido pero el de la matraca se hace más agudo mientras se gira la manivela; Aparentemente, un Grimm parece no ser afectado por el agudo sonido de "la matraca" mientras que el Murciélago será aturdido por dicho sonido hasta quedar inmóvil y adolorido.   
Los Murciélagos también son físicamente más resistentes que los seres humanos, capaces de caminar largas distancias después de saltar por una ventana de dos pisos en concreto sólido, sin heridas visibles (esto podría indicar algo similar a la capacidad de vuelo de un murciélago, aunque esto es poco probable, ya que no poseen alas). Son además, resistentes a su propio ataque, el chillido de otro Murciélago puede afectarles y hasta matarles, pero se necesita un chillido de mayor duración y frecuencia que la que suele ser necesaria con los seres humanos, e incluso después de ser sumamente dañados aún permanecen vivos durante unos minutos, a veces el tiempo suficiente para matar a su atacante. Los Murciélagos son rápidos, ágiles y pero no más fuertes que los humanos.


	4. Pistas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock Holmes es un Grimm, como tal, debe asesinar a los wesen que atentan contra la seguridad de los humanos, pero al ser miembro de la nobleza Grimm, también tiene el deber de encontrar una pareja para preservar el linaje, pero a Sherlock no le interesa seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a John Watson?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 04.- Pistas

 

—William Víctor Holmes.  
—Un Grimm —dijo Watson conteniendo el aire, pues a diferencia de Mycroft, Lestrade y del mismo Sherlock, éste tenía un aroma a muerte, químicos, aceite de máquinas y el olor característico de las oficinas con aire acondicionado, una mezcla extraña.  
—También conocido como Oráculo e hijo de Sherlock Holmes y Víctor Trevor —agregó el menor mirando al detective directamente.

John abrió los ojos de par en par; en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Sherlock, éste le había dicho que él estaba casado con su trabajo, además de ser asexual, sin contar con el hecho de que el muchacho había dado el nombre de Víctor Trevor y ese era un nombre de varón.

—¿Cómo es…? —William rodó los ojos.  
—Cuando un papá y un papi Grimm quieren tener hijos, van con la cigüeña Hexenbiest * quien les da un jugo especial, ambos follan como conejos y meses después, nace un lindo y tierno bebé que sale de la panza de papi —dijo el menor imitando la voz de un niño.

John abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró, William rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo, en su lugar, se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación.

Oráculo se acercó a la chimenea para tomar la calavera, la inspección unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Hola pa, ¿me extrañaste? —le dijo con tono melancólico —. Siento no haber venido a verte, pero el idiota de tu marido me envío con el tío Sherrinford a América desde que moriste y no me dejó regresar hasta hace dos meses…   
—¿A qué has venido, William? —le preguntó Sherlock arrebatándole la osamenta y volviéndola a colocar en su lugar con tanto cuidado y cariño que John no pudo más que sorprenderse.

El joven miró a su padre con enojo, le dio la espalda para tomar asiento en el sillón del detective en una clara muestra de desafío.

—El caso de los chicos sin techo desaparecidos.  
—¿Tiene información que quiera compartirnos? —interrogó John, pensando que el adolecente había acudido al auxilio de su padre. William asintió con la cabeza.  
—Tengo, pero no pienso decirles nada —Sherlock frunció el ceño, en respuesta, su hijo lo miró desafiante —. Quiero que dejen de investigar. Los vagabundos que buscan ya están muertos o apunto.  
—¿Por qué deberíamos hacer lo que dices, mocoso? —John estaba realmente furioso con la arrogancia y altanería del adolecente, que sin duda era peor que la de Sherlock y eso, ya era decir demasiado.  
—No tengo porque darle explicaciones a la mascota de mi padre —William miró al blutbad con desdén, de todos los wesen, era ellos a los únicos que no soportaba —. Escucha, padre, no quiero tratar asuntos familiares enfrente de tu… perro, así que ponle la correa o enciérralo en su jaula.

Suficiente, John tomó su apariencia blutbad, en un arranque de furia; se lanzó contra el adolecente, pero sólo logró chocar contra el sillón y golpearse contra el suelo.

—Ponle la correa o se la pongo yo —dijo William. John se levantó de nueva cuenta, listo para atacar al adolecente una vez más —. Es sobre mi papá y su asesino.

Cuando el joven mencionó esto, Sherlock, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, interfirió, atrapando a John por detrás; el abrazo del detective era fuerte y firme, haciendo que incluso el blutbad tuviera dificultades para deshacerse de él.

—¡John! —el aludido se calmó al instante y Sherlock lo soltó —. Discúlpate —agregó mirando a su hijo, pues sabía que su amigo no estaría tranquilo hasta que eso sucediera.

William levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pretendes que el príncipe heredero del clan Holmes se disculpe con la masco…  
—¡Ahora! —William bufó molesto, pero finalmente se acercó al blutbad, tratando de poner su cara más inocente.  
—Lamento haberlo llamado mascota y perro… aunque los blutbad son de la familia de los caninos —John rodó los ojos, aquello no podía considerarse una disculpa, pero viniendo de un Holmes, era lo más que podía llegar a aspirar.

El blutbad asintió con la cabeza y William regresó su atención a Sherlock, inflando las mejillas en un puchero infantil.

—Ya lo hice, ¿ahora si me concedes unos minutos en privado?  
—Iré a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta —anunció el doctor, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del departamento.

William esperó unos minutos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Si el tío Sherrinford se entera que tienes un blutbad y peor aún, sin registrar…  
—No me interesa lo que él, Mycroft o cualquier otro pueda decir. John se queda.

Aquella ferocidad con la que Sherlock defendía a John, hizo que William lo observara detenidamente, deduciéndolo como sólo un Holmes podía hacer, y lo que vio en los ojos de su padre no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—Lo quieres —Sherlock no le respondió, William no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que era cierto. Dolía, no iba a negarlo, que su padre se enamorara (y tan rápido), significaba que su papá no significaba ya nada para él, quizás nunca lo hizo; ahora tenía sentido la razón por la que Sherlock lo abandonó a la muerte de Víctor…  
—Amo a Víctor y eso no va a cambiar —dijo Sherlock con firmeza.  
—Y por eso abandonaste al hijo que tuviste con él a la primera oportunidad —agregó William entre dientes —. Como sea, no vine a hablar del desastroso padre y ser humano que eres —Sherlock bajó la mirada, las palabras de su hijo eran lo único que realmente podía lastimarlo, su punto débil y al que había tenido que dejar ir por su seguridad, aun cuando eso significaba matar lo último que quedó de su corazón a la muerte de su esposo —. Necesito que dejes de investigar; los responsables de las desapariciones de los chicos que buscas, son la única pista que tengo para encontrar al asesino de papá y de mi hermana.  
—¿Quién? —el tono de Sherlock no admitía mentiras y William estaba muy consciente de ello.  
—No estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que todos los criminales a los que he investigado me llevan al mismo nombre: Moriarty.

Ese nombre, el taxista lo había mencionado poco antes de morir a causa de la bala que John le disparó; según sus últimas palabras, Moriarty era una clase de admirador suyo, si él era responsable de la muerte de Víctor…

 

…

 

Un par de horas después, John regresó al departamento, sólo para volver a salir poco después con el detective quien parecía estar bastante contento, seguramente la visita del adolecente tenía algo que ver.

—Así que… mmm… tienes un hijo —dijo el blutbad a los dos minutos de estar en el taxi. Sherlock cabeceó un asentimiento —, y… tu pareja es la…  
—Sí, la calavera es de Víctor —aquello resultaba morboso y macabro, pero viniendo del detective, hasta parecía normal.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, era obvio que su amigo tenía curiosidad por la concepción de William.

—En la edad media, los Grimm comenzaron a escasear; los hombres morían en las guerras y las mujeres (dadas las circunstancias de la época), se mantenían ocultas y eran difíciles de encontrar. Era raro que dos Grimm se encontraran y se volvieran pareja, sin contar que los hijos que llegaban a tener con humanos comunes tenían tan sólo una posibilidad del 20% de heredar las habilidades de sus padres —John escuchaba atentamente, como todo lo que Sherlock le decía —. La situación habría llegado a un punto crítico de no ser por Amadeus Holmes, él sabía que las Hexenbiest tenían ciertos poderes que ningún otro wesen poseía, hizo un pacto con ellas, a cambio de su ayuda, los Holmes las protegerían de otros Grimm. La solución fue un ritual que hace entrar a una pareja (sin importar que sean del mismo sexo), en un estado al que se le denomina Alfa-Omega. En un principio es una lucha de poder, en la que el dominante se vuelve el “alfa” y el dominado el “omega”; el ritual dura una semana en la que ambos responden únicamente a sus más bajos instintos —Sherlock hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordarlo —, es realmente horrible.  
—Vaya… —John no sabía que más decir, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber la forma en que esas wesen los habían ayudado, pero eso tenía que esperar, pues habían llegado a su destino.

Al parecer, Sherlock había logrado hacer que su hijo colaborara con ellos; él les había dado la dirección de un pequeño establecimiento a unos mentros del barrio chino, a simple vista, el lugar parecía un local común en donde vendían hierbas y medicinas naturales, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó John mirando la pequeña (y a su parecer), inofensiva tienda.  
—Los humanos suelen usar diferentes productos como testículos de tigre para aumentar su libido, por supuesto que eso no funciona, solo un idiota creería lo contrario —dijo Sherlock mirando el local con ojo crítico —. Pero los wesen son diferentes, sólo que ellos no usan partes de animales para curar algunos males o potenciar la sexualidad, ellos usan humanos —John sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo; a pesar de todo, él seguía sintiéndose una persona normal, le había tomado mucho aceptar su lado wesen —. Los testículos pulverizados de un hombre realmente aumentan la energía sexual de un wesen. Hace algunos años, hice un experimento sobre eso, para probar la inocencia de uno de mis clientes, fue bastante informativo.

 

John se sonrojó sin poder evitarse imaginar los experimentos de Sherlock.

—¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? —repitió y el detective puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Debe ser realmente aburrido vivir en esas mentecitas —se quejó Holmes con un gesto melodramático —. Este lugar, se dedica a vender ese tipo de productos a los wesen de todas clases, según la información que William me dio, son productos que provienen de funerarias, como la de Frederic, pero en los últimos días han estado recibiendo mercancía muy fresca.

Resultó que el local, que era atendido por un Klaustreich* de mal temperamento, al que John había asesinado cuando éste hirió a Sherlock, aunque había sido un pequeño corte, un simple rasguño hecho con las garras del wesen, pero bastó para que el blutbad dentro de Watson enfureciera y destrozara al que había osado tocar a su compañero.

 

—¡Ach! John, eso duele —se quejó Sherlock, pues el doctor estaba siendo bastante tosco al curarlo.  
—Piensa en eso la próxima vez que decidas hacer una tontería como esa —dijo John realmente molesto con su amigo.

Cuando entraron a la tienda, el klaustreich identificó inmediatamente el olor Grimm en Sherlock, lo que lo puso furioso, exigiéndole al detective que se fuera, pero en vez de hacerlo, Holmes lo interrogó sobre las desapariciones, los ánimos se caldearon hasta tal punto, que el wesen entró en woge y arremetió contra Sherlock, haciéndole una profunda herida en el pecho con sus garras.

—Pudo haberte matado —Sherlock rodó los ojos.  
—Me he enfrentado a wesen más peligrosos, incluso de niño —John suspiró pesadamente, de pronto, el enojo había desaparecido para dar lugar a la melancolía, imaginar a su amigo, teniendo que enfrentarse a toda clase de peligros, siendo aún muy joven, le causaba un desagradable sabor a hiel.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó William, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Son unos idiotas! —les gritó enfurecido —, ¿tienen una puta idea de lo que hicieron? ¡Por su culpa perdí dos semanas de trabajo!   
—Hola a ti también —dijo John molesto, siempre le habían gustado los niños, pero imaginarse que uno de sus futuros hijos pudiera ser como William, le provocaba querer hacerse la vasectomía.  
—Cálmate William. Moriarty está tras de mí, no tardará mucho en dar la cara.

El adolecente bufó molesto, pero intentó estar tranquilo, no podía permitirse perder el control, no ahora que por fin pudo regresar a Inglaterra y encontrar al responsable de que su vida feliz se terminara cuando él apenas tenía seis años.

—Bien… bien… me calmo —dijo cerrando los ojos y dando un profundo suspiro —. Estoy calmado, ahora, querido padre, ¿Qué planes tienes para capturar al asesino del hombre al que juraste amar y proteger?

 

Continuará…

 

….

 

Hexenbiest : (del Alemán: Hexen "bruja" biest "bestia", español: bruja bestia) es una criatura wesen que se transforma en bruja.  
Las Hexenbiest son identificadas por una marca de nacimiento debajo de sus lenguas. En su forma humana, suelen ser mujeres muy atractivas e inteligentes que se preocupan por su apariencia. Estas criaturas hacen el uso de paciones para diversos fines. Al cambiar a su forma "Hexenbiest" su rostro se deforma, su cabello cambia a un color grisáceo y su rostro se deforman como los de un monstruo. Físicamente han demostrado tener una fuerza sobrehumana.

Klaustreich: Son wesen tipo felinos, con gran parecido a los gatos callejeros. Al parecer son populares entre las mujeres, pero nunca terminan bien sus relaciones ya que son muy posesivos y propensos a la violencia. Klaustreich pretende significar "Bromista Scrounging", y es una combinación de las palabras alemanas klauen (que significa robar) o la palabra klaue (garra) y streich (accidente cerebrovascular).


	5. Capítulo 05.- Las siete llaves

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Beta: ChechuFujoshi.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 05.- Las siete llaves

 

John bajó las escaleras que comunicaban su habitación con el resto de la casa; era muy temprano en la mañana, pero William ya se encontraba en la sala, comiendo un enorme plato de cereal, sentado cómodamente en el sillón favorito del blutbad, pero no estaba solo. Sherlock y Lestrade le acompañaban, aunque el adolecente era el único que estaba desayunando.

—¿Por qué tenías que embarazarte? —dijo Sherlock en tono de reproche. John se congeló en su lugar. Por suerte, parecía que ninguno de los tres Grimm se había dado cuenta de su presencia.  
—Mycroft y yo creímos que ya era momento de tener otro hijo —Greg se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.  
—Como si dos no fueran suficientes —se quejó el detective consultor. Lestrade sonrió con picardía.  
—Bueno, hacerlos es muy divertido.  
—¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡Greg! Estoy comiendo —se quejó William haciendo una mueca de asco. Lestrade rodó los ojos, esos dos Holmes eran tal para cual.  
—Ya te llegará a ti también, sobrino —William hizo un puchero.  
—Sí, pero será hasta que Sherrinford me escoja una pareja adecuada —el adolecente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —. Me gustaría que fuese alguien parecido a Nick, es una pena que ya tenga a Monroe y sea un anciano, como ustedes.

Sherlock miró a su hijo. No le gustaba enterarse que a William le gustaba alguien mayor, de hecho, no le agradaba que estuviese interesado románticamente en nadie.

—Buenos días —dijo John haciéndose notar. Los tres Grimm lo miraron, pero sólo los mayores le devolvieron el saludo —. William, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? —un mes había pasado desde que conoció a ese joven y aún no llegaba a comprenderlo.  
—Ya te pareces a la tía Rosela —bufó el menor molesto —. Terminé la universidad en América hace seis meses, por eso el tío Sherrinford me dejó regresar.  
—Pero tienes dieciséis —dijo sorprendido.  
—Y un título en informática, más uno en robótica —dijo William con una sonrisa prepotente —, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un genio, como todos los Holmes, aunque yo soy el mejor y el más guapo.  
—Simplemente tuviste suerte que los hijos de Sherrinford resultaran humanos normales o murieran jóvenes —le recordó Sherlock. El adolecente puso mala cara.  
—Sigue como vas, y nunca ganarás el premio al padre del año —comentó William, medio en broma medio enserio.

 

Sin embargo, las palabras de su progenitor eran ciertas. Sherrinford tercero, heredero natural al trono, había muerto en un atentado, en el que también falleció Víctor y muchos Grimm embarazados y niños pequeños. Jackson era un humano común y como tal, no tenía derecho a tomar el puesto de su padre, y Anastasia, la más joven y única sobreviviente del ataque contra los Holmes, había resultado tan gravemente herida que estaba condenada permanecer toda su vida en una silla de ruedas. Por otro lado, los gemelos Wólfram y Dante, hijos de Mycroft y Greg, tenían puestos estratégicos en la milicia que no les permitía tomar el lugar de cabeza de la familia En cuanto al tercer hijo, aún no nacía. ¿Por qué Sherrinford no dejaba el trono a Mycroft? El rey debía tener ciertas características, entre ellas, ser un excelente cazador y para ser honestos, Mycroft odiaba toda actividad que implicara esfuerzo físico (el sexo con su esposo quedaba aparte), por otro lado, Sherlock había renunciado a todos sus derechos tras la muerte de su pareja.

—Por cierto, gracias al escándalo que armaste, la tía Rosela se enteró y le dijo a Sherrinford que estaba ocultando información de criminales wesen para mi propio beneficio y él me castigó de la forma más cruel —se quejó el adolecente, provocando que Lestrade dejara escapar un suspiro.  
—Sólo debes acompañarme mientras estoy fuera de casa, no es para tanto. Además, es hasta que cumpla los tres meses, después no podre salir de casa hasta que el bebé nazca.  
—¿Estás embarazado? —dijo John, a pesar de lo que Sherlock le había contado, no podía creer que un hombre pudiese quedar en cinta, iba contra todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela.  
—Apenas tengo un mes, pero Anthea dice que será un bebé fuerte y posiblemente una niña —Lestrade suspiró —, espero que no se parezca en nada a sus hermanos y a su padre o me volveré loco con otro Holmes deduciendo todo lo que le rodea.  
—Vaya —fue lo único que John pudo decir.  
—Y con eso me dejas sin casos hasta que termine tu dichoso embarazo —se quejó Sherlock de forma teatral. John regañó a su amigo por su comportamiento.

John y Lestrade pasaron una hora hablando sobre el bebé. Al parecer, el ritual que se necesitaba para dar vida, no era tan terrible como Sherlock le hizo pensar en un principio, pero al wesen no le sorprendió, su amigo tendía a ser demasiado dramático en ocasiones.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Mycroft debe de estar preocupado y Will no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera de la mansión —dijo Greg levantándose.  
—Puedo, pero no me gusta. La gente es aburrida, prefiero las máquinas —el adolescente miró a su padre —. Yo te daré casos, por supuesto. Serán dignos de tus habilidades pero llegado el momento, seré yo quien se encargue del bastardo que asesinó a papá.

 

…

 

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que John viera a William. Fueron días difíciles para él, pues Lestrade se encontraba con licencia a causa de una lesión, aunque la verdadera razón era por su embarazo pero, obviamente, únicamente los Grimm (y wesen cercanos a ellos), tenían el conocimiento de que un hombre podía gestar.   
Sin casos que resolver, Sherlock era insoportable y si a eso le agregaban sus intentos por dejar el tabaco, lo volvían un ser tremendamente molesto.

Por suerte para la saludad mental de John, los casos comenzaron a llegar, aunque los desechaba por completo, al no ser dignos de las capacidades del excéntrico detective. Para empeorar las cosas, no había encontrado trabajo y el dinero comenzaba a acabársele como lo había comprobado en el momento que la máquina del supermercado rechazó su tarjeta.

—Déjame —dijo William quien se encontraba a su espalda; pasó su tarjeta y pagó por las compras del blutbad.  
—No era necesario. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —el Grimm puso los ojos en blanco.  
—No me dicen Oráculo por nada —respondió tomando las cosas y comenzando a empaquetarlas.  
—¿Lees el futuro?  
—No, idiota. Me llaman así porque no hay nada que puedan ocultarme; puedo entrar a cualquier sistema o cámara sin importar cuan complicados sea su software —se encogió de hombros. Acababan de salir del supermercado y ahora caminaban rumbo al 221B —. Si hubiese querido, podría haber hackeado la máquina registradora y no habría tenido que pagar nada.  
—Eso es ilegal —William rodo los ojos, odiaba que las personas le hablaran como si fuese retrasado, ¡era un genio! Mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de la gente en el planeta.  
—Como sea, acompáñame. Quiero pastel y no tengo ganas de comer solo —dijo haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a una pequeña cafetería en donde pidió un pastel y una malteada. John suspiró, no importaba lo inteligente que fuese, William seguía siendo un niño.  
—Tu padre está preocupado por ti —dijo el doctor después de un rato de silencio. William sonrió, parecía no creerle.  
—No te traje para hablar de mi viejo —el Grimm rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando algo.

Ahora que lo miraba atentamente, John se dio cuenta que el joven vestía siempre con pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, chaqueta de cuero o de cualquier otro material, playeras de manga corta o larga, todo muy americano; bueno, en realidad no era necesario tener las capacidades deductivas de Sherlock para saber que el menor había vivido gran parte de su vida en América, pues incluso tenía el acento, aunque no era tan marcado.

—Toma —dijo William sacando a John de sus pensamientos; el Grimm le había entregado un sobre de color crema, un tanto arrugado, el blutbad sonrió.  
—Creía que era muy viejo para ti y que no te agradaban los… perros.

El adolecente lo miró confundido unos segundos, cuando comprendió las palabras del doctor, hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Por Júpiter! No tengo los gustos de mi padre.  
—Bueno, naciste de un hombre y…  
—Para comenzar, no me refiero a tener gustos por personas de mí mismo sexo —William se encogió de hombros —, mientras sean Grimm no me importa. Como sea, esto es algo que todos los wesen que trabajan con nosotros deben de tener y como sé que el irresponsable de Sherlock no te lo dará, decidí hacerlo yo.

Watson estaba realmente sorprendido y en cierto grado, enternecido. Especialmente por ver al adolecente con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo mirar en otra dirección y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Hasta parecía un chico dulce.

—Ábrelo de una maldita vez —John suspiró, pero hizo lo que el menor le pidió; dentro del sobre, había un dije que tenía un dragón luchando contra un grifo, debajo de las dos criaturas, había un hacha y una espada entrecruzadas, todo de oro sujeto con una cadena del mismo material. También había una tarjeta de banco con el nombre de John escrita en ella.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—El emblema de la familia; evitará que otros Grimm te maten, la tarjeta, es para pagar tus servicios…  
—No puedo aceptarlo —William lo miró confundido —, no estoy con Sherlock por dinero.

El joven Grimm miró al ex militar por unos segundos, deduciéndolo, indagando.

—No pienso llamarte “papá” sólo por ser el novio de padre —John casi se ahoga con su té. ¿Por qué todos creían que él y Sherlock eran pareja?  
—¡No soy gay! —evidentemente William no le creyó, únicamente se encogió de hombros, ignorando los reclamos del blutbad.  
—Mycroft te ofreció dinero a cambio de espiar a Sherlock (lo cual es estúpido teniendo en cuenta todas las cámaras que tengo vigilándole), pero lo rechazaste. Yo no te estoy dando un chantaje, es más bien una clase de remuneración económica por ser la chacha-niñero-mandadero-doctor de mi padre —se encogió de hombros —, tampoco es una gran suma, son apenas diez mil libras semanales.

John abrió los ojos como platos; diez mil libras semanales eran doscientos ochenta mil libras al año, demasiado dinero por cuidar a una persona.

—Acepta lobito —John suspiró. Aunque la idea de ganar tanto era demasiado seductora, no podía darse el lujo de aceptar, sería como hacer un pacto con el diablo —. En cuestión de horas, tío Sherrinford se enterará que su hermanito tiene un wesen viviendo bajo su techo, uno que es un potencial peligro para él y que además ya mató a un humano y no precisamente en la guerra.

 

El militar en John tomó el control; ese niño lo estaba amenazando, ¿es que el mocoso pensaba que por ser un Grimm le tendría miedo?

—Amenazar no es lo mío. Si quisiera matarte, lo haría y ya —él, como cualquier Holmes, era un hombre de acción, si deseaba algo, simplemente lo tomaba —. Te seré sincero, no me agradas, creo que eres un intruso que pretende tomar el lugar de mi papá…  
—¡Que no soy gay!  
—Pero le agradas a Sherlock y si algo te pasa, lo destruiría.

Fue en ese momento que John pudo ver al niño dentro de William, uno asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su padre.

—Bien —suspiró derrotado, estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir.  
—Excelente. Y como sé que no aceptarás el dinero así de fácil —dijo sacando su cartera para extraer una tarjeta y entregársela al mayor —, ve a esta dirección y habla con Sarah. Es la jefa de una pequeña clínica wesen que los Holmes patrocinamos; dile que te envía Oráculo.

Increíble, William no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Quizás no era tan malo como John pensaba.

 

…

 

Al llegar a casa, John vio a Sherlock hablando con una mujer; ella estaba en silla de ruedas, sus cabellos largos y castaños le cubrían la mitad del rostro. A cada lado se encontraban dos hombres realmente altos y fornidos que hacían ver al detective realmente pequeño.

—Oh, él debe ser el doctor John Watson. Will me habló de usted —dijo la mujer con voz dulce —, es un placer conocer a un amigo de mi querido tío Sherlock.  
—Ella es Anastasia, la hija más joven de Sherrinford.

¡Fantástico, otro Holmes más!

Pese a la primera impresión que John tuvo de la joven Grimm, resultó ser una persona realmente encantadora y se le notaba lo preocupada que estaba por la salud y bienestar de Sherlock, a quien obligó a comer algo que ella misma había preparado.

La historia de Anastasia era francamente triste; la tercera hija de Sherrinford primero, fue una joven saludable, había despertado su sangre Grimm a la edad de ocho años, algo normal entre las niñas que se desarrollaban más rápido que los varones. A los doce años ya había acabado la universidad (algo usual en la rama principal de los Holmes). Cuando tenía trece y Sherrinford (su hermano) dieciséis, se les dio la orden de cuidar a un grupo de Grimm embarazados, pues en esos días existía una banda de wesen que ya habían cobrado la vida de por lo menos diez Grimm preñados o demasiado jóvenes para defenderse, todos miembros de la familia Vernet de Francia, de quien formaba parte la matriarca de la rama principal de los Holmes. Por esa razón, Sherrinford —quien había sido recientemente nombrado líder tras la muerte de su padre —, ordenó enviar a las mujeres y hombres en cinta a una casa de campo en Sussex, bajo vigilancia absoluta.

Todos creían que sus seres amados estarían a salvo (incluso Sherlock), por eso nadie se opuso a las órdenes de Sherrinford… vaya error.

Nadie supo cómo lo habían logrado, pero plantaron una bomba en el centro de la casa, derrumbando la mitad del edificio y matando a la mayor parte de sus habitantes. Ese día los Holmes sufrieron la peor masacre de su historia: veinte niños, treinta adultos (diez de ellos embarazados), murieron aplastados o por la fuerza de la explosión.

Anastasia sobrevivió, pero con graves secuelas, su cadera y columna se habían quebrado, paralizándola de la cintura para abajo. Aunque tenía suerte de poder mover el resto del cuerpo, su rostro sufrió una fea herida que al sanar le dejó una cicatriz. El 30% de su cuerpo tenía quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. A pesar de todo, se sentía afortunada, pues a diferencia de su hermano y de muchos otros, ella estaba con vida.

—Esperaba que mi hermanito estuviera con usted, doctor Watson —dijo la joven sin poder ocultar su desilusión.  
—¿Hermanito? —John no pudo evitar preguntar y es que Anastasia le inspiraba tanta confianza que dudaba que se molestara.  
—Will, en realidad somos primos, pero vivimos nueve años juntos en América, mientras las cosas se calmaban y nos recuperábamos de lo sucedido —respondió, tratando de no entristecerse, pero le resultaba difícil. El recuerdo de lo sucedido aún le provocaba pesadillas.  
—William no ha venido —dijo Sherlock levantándose de su sillón, provocando que los dos guardaespaldas de su sobrina se tensaran, como si esperaran que el Holmes mayor atacara a su protegida —. Si llega a pasarse por aquí, le diré que lo buscas.

Anastasia movió su silla de ruedas para acercarse a Sherlock y poder tomar sus manos.

—Extraño la época cuando era niña y tú, el tío Víctor y Will vivían en casa —lo miró con dulzura —, en ese tiempo siempre sonreías.  
—¿A qué has venido realmente, Anastasia? —aunque su voz era cariñosa, ella sabía que su presencia incomodaba a su tío por ser un permanente recordatorio de aquel fatídico día.

Anastasia les hizo una señal a sus guardaespaldas para que salieran del departamento y posteriormente del edificio.

—Necesito hablar contigo a solas, es un asunto muy delicado para la familia.  
—Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, lo dices frente a John —dijo el detective sin intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer.  
—No sé si sea correcto tratar ciertos… asuntos en presencia de tu novio — ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Ella también?  
—¡No soy gay! —se suponía que todos los miembros de esa maldita familia eran capaces de leer a las personas como si fuesen libros, ¿Cómo es que no se daban cuenta que él y Sherlock no eran pareja? ¡Por todos los cielos!  
—Si no vas a…  
—Will descubrió que una de las siete llaves se encuentra en Londres, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla antes de que la Familia Real se entere.  
—Estoy ocupado, lo siento, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento —le cortó Sherlock poniéndose de pie nuevamente para dirigirse a la puerta y llamar a los guardaespaldas de su sobrina.  
—Si mi padre o el tío Mycroft saben que Will ha ocultado esta información, lo castigarán —el detective se detuvo —, pero ni él ni yo queremos que la llave caiga en manos equivocadas —Anastasia miró al Grimm mayor con seriedad —. Nuestros ancestros se sacrificaron para ocultar esas llaves y alejarlas de las manos de las familias reales. Cuatro de ellas han regresado a su poder. Una la tiene Nick, un Grimm americano, la otra se encuentra en algún lugar de Londres, pero la última continúa desaparecida.

Sherlock miró a su sobrina. Estaba consciente de lo que podría llegar a pasar si alguna de las familias reales se apoderaba de tales objetos.

—Tomaré el caso —Anastasia sonrió, quizás, esa era la oportunidad que William y Sherlock necesitaban para recuperar su relación y volver a ser la hermosa familia que ella conoció cuando era niña. Después de todo, una buena cacería siempre era una excelente forma de arreglar problemas o restaurar lazos; ella no conocía nada mejor que correr tras un wesen hasta darle alcance y cortarle la cabeza.  
—Will estará encantado —la imperceptible sonrisa en Sherlock le dio la esperanza a Anastasia de que pronto, sus queridos primo y tío estarían unidos nuevamente.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

Disculpen la tardanza, se me fue la inspiración, pero ya regreso XD

Espero les gustara el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	6. La llave y el prometido parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 06.- La llave y el prometido parte I

 

John suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de la pequeña oficina. Adentro se encontraba una hermosa mujer que al verlo le sonrió cordialmente.

—Hola, tú debes ser John Watson. Oráculo dijo que vendrías. Toma asiento por favor, en un momento te atenderé —el blutbad asintió con la cabeza. Se acomodó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio metálico y aguardó mientras la mujer trabajaba en su computadora —. Dice aquí que eres militar.  
—Y médico —agregó removiéndose un poco.  
—Wieder Blutbad, interesante, no había conocido uno en persona —dijo Sarah. Estaba secretamente aliviada pues no tendría que preocuparse por lo que pudiese hacerle a los pacientes o a cualquier miembro del cuerpo médico —. ¿Tienes experiencia trabajando con wesen?  
—Bueno, durante mi servicio en Afganistán atendí a algunos —los wesen eran diferentes a los humanos; los órganos eran idénticos (en muchos de ellos), pero la mayoría de los medicamentos que las personas comunes tomaban podían llegar a ser un veneno letal para casi todas las especies de wesen.  
—Tienes excelentes recomendaciones de Oráculo y de la doctora Anastasia Holmes. Felicidades y bienvenido a bordo —dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

 

…

Sherlock se encontraba tumbado en el sofá. Sus manos estaban juntas y con los dedos pegados a su barbilla como si estuviera orando. Por otro lado, William se encontraba en la cocina haciendo uso de ésta como si fuese suya. Padre e hijo eran muy diferentes, mientras uno comía únicamente lo indispensable para no morir, él otro lo hacía casi todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de toda la ingesta de alimentos, Will poseía un cuerpo delgado y atlético como el del detective.

—Cabeza cercenada, mmm por la estructura ósea diría que es un Jägerbar*, dedos… humanos… leche… caducada, comida china… con moho. Tsk, estos ancianos se van a morir de una infección estomacal —se quejó William cerrando el refrigerador para ir a sentarse en el sillón de su padre. Sacó su móvil y se dispuso a pedir comida. Tenía hambre y ya se le habían terminado los dulces.

Pasó media hora antes de que su pedido llegara: dos pizzas familiares, una coca cola grande y unas papas.

—Si comes todo eso te pondrás tan gordo como Mycroft —Will bufó mirando a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados, Sherlock no se había movido desde que su hijo llegó.  
—Sobreviví a América, si su comida no me engordó, nada lo hará —dijo antes de darle un mordisco a una rebanada —, además, no es solo para mí. Seguro tu novio llegará con hambre y no quiero tener a un blutbad con el estómago vacío a mí alrededor. No es nada agradable tener que detenerlo sin hacerle daño —agregó recordando la vez en que tuvo que enfrentarse a un Monroe fuera de control, aunque claro, aquello no tenía nada que ver con comida. —Hablando del rey de roma —agregó al escuchar los característicos pasos del ex militar subir por las escaleras.

John entró a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, misma que se desvaneció al notar el enorme moretón que William tenía en la mejilla derecha, además de la mano vendada.

—¡Jesús!, ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado, mientras comenzaba a examinar al adolecente.  
—No es nada grave, unas cuantas contusiones. Poca cosa teniendo en cuenta que me enfrente a un Siegbarste* —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Un qué?  
—Es como una clase de ogro; aliento pestilente, piel resistente a las balas y fuerza superior a la de seis hombres. Hace unos años tuve un caso que involucraba a un Siegbarste —comentó Sherlock.  
—Y estuviste dos semanas en el hospital a causa de eso —agregó William en tono burlón —. Tía Rosela me contó que tuvieron que amarrarte a la cama para que te quedaras quieto y papá te amenazó con no casarse contigo si no te comportabas… —ambos Grimm se quedaron callados. El peso de la muerte de Víctor aún estaba presente en sus corazones.  
—¿Y qué hacías tú luchando con una mole como esa? —dijo John para alejar la pesada atmosfera que se había formado, pero no era la única razón; aunque William fuese un verdadero dolor de muelas, había comenzado a agradarle y se preocupaba por él.  
—Un ex compañero de la universidad vino de vacaciones, me llamó y salimos a comer. Fue divertido, aunque su intención era presentarme a su hermana menor. Era linda pero como no es Grimm, no me interesa —Will se encogió de hombros antes de morder su rebanada de pizza —. Deberías comer, antes de que Sherlock logre dar una pista para encontrar la llave.

John asintió, se sentó en su sillón favorito y tomó la caja que el joven Grimm le extendió… ¿pizza vegetariana?

—Es lo que Monroe come, es lo que todos los Wieder Blutbad comen, ¿no? —John suspiró pesadamente. William solía nombrar al otro wesen con demasiada frecuencia, siempre con un tono de rencor o celos en su normalmente calmada voz.  
—No soy vegetariano —eso si era una sorpresa, no había conocido a ningún wesen que dejara su naturaleza agresiva, sin dejar de lado la carne.  
—Es por la adrenalina —dijo Sherlock al darse cuenta de la confusión de su hijo. —No todos los wesen utilizan el mismo método para controlar su naturaleza.  
—¿Y ya has encontrado alguna conexión? —dijo William cambiando de tema.  
—Según tus investigaciones; hace diez años, mientras se realizaban los trabajos de construcción para un nuevo hospital, fueron descubiertas unas catatumbas que resultaron ser de templarios.  
—Grimm, con seguridad —comentó el adolecente y Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Cómo están tan seguros? —el detective le dedicó una de sus típicas miradas, esas que hacían sentir a John como el más idiota en el mundo entero, pero que aun así, no le molestaban. Al contrario, se creía afortunado por poder compartir su existencia con un hombre tan increíble como lo era Sherlock Holmes.  
—Muchos de los templarios eran Grimm. En la época de las cruzadas, encontraron un tesoro y al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser si caía en manos equivocadas, decidieron ocultarlo —dijo Will.  
—Algunos creen que se trata del Santo Grial o algo parecido; lo cierto es, que al enterarse, el rey de Francia, Felipe el hermoso, inicio una campaña difamatoria contra ellos, logrando convencer al mismo papa de su supuesta culpabilidad —explicó Sherlock mientras buscaba algo en el portátil de su hijo —. Para el momento que iniciaron las masacres contra la orden, siete Grimm (uno por cada familia real), habían logrado escapar con el tesoro y poniéndolo a resguardo; algunos creen que lo ocultaron usando magia o alquimia, porque hasta la fecha ha sido imposible dar con él y todo lo que se sabe es que la única forma de encontrarlo es por medio de siete llaves, de las que dos de esos templarios, admitieron bajo tortura haber escondido.  
—¿Qué es lo que ocultaron los templarios? —preguntó John con curiosidad. De niño le encantaba leer sobre las cruzadas y la orden templaría. Ellos eran una de las razones por las que quiso unirse al ejército. — Ustedes son Grimm, supongo que lo saben.

Padre e hijo negaron con la cabeza. Era frustrante para Sherlock. Un misterio que no podía resolver y uno en el que había trabajado desde que era muy pequeño y que, a pesar de los años, no conocía respuesta.

—Todos los archivos, libros y cualquier información que los templarios tuvieran en sus bibliotecas, fueron quemados, ya fuese por los inquisidores o por la misma orden —dijo Sherlock abatido.  
—Algunas de las guerras más crueles desde ese entonces, se dieron principalmente para obtener alguna de las llaves.  
—Según tus investigaciones, una caja de origen chino fue subastada hace unos días y comprada por un banquero —Will asintió a lo dicho por su padre —. Dicho objeto, no sería de nuestro interés, si no fuese por las marcas…  
—¿Qué marcas? —Sherlock bufó y le hizo una señal a John para que mira la pantalla del portátil donde había una foto de una pequeña caja con diseños orientales. En la descripción decía que pertenecía a la dinastía Yuan, de finales de su gobierno, pero había una pequeña marca, imperceptible para los ojos de la gente común, pero que los Grimm reconocerían nada más verla pues era la marca de sus ancestros.  
—Posiblemente la llave se encuentre dentro.  
—No quiero basarme en una posibilidad, padre —en verdad no quería, porque de estar yendo por el camino equivocado, las familias reales podrían darse cuenta y encontrar la llave, lo que pondría en peligro a Nick al ser uno de los portadores —. Bien, lo dejaré en tus manos. Yo debo regresar a casa antes de que tía Rosela decida que ya me tardé y envié a la policía, ejercito y servicio secreto a buscarme. No, no estoy exagerando —agregó mirando directamente a John; tomó su portátil y la guardó en la mochila para luego colocársela al hombro —. Vendré mañana, si encuentro algo más, te envió la información a la red Oráculo. Es más seguro que el internet o el teléfono en estos momentos —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. William tomó una última rebanada de pizza y se marchó.  
—Bromeaba, ¿cierto? —dijo John incrédulo.  
—Anastasia es perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí misma y sin embargo tiene un sequito de guardaespaldas que la siguen a todos lados, que no la dejan ni peinarse sola —comentó Sherlock mientras se colocaba la bufanda y la gabardina —. Rosela es mucho peor que Mycroft en cuanto a sobreprotección.  
—¿Vas a salir?  
—Iremos a investigar.  
—Lo siento Sherlock pero hoy no puedo, tengo una cita esta noche —Sherlock lo miró detenidamente.  
—Saldrás con Sarah, interesante elección —comentó Sherlock, más para sí mismo que para John.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —no le preguntó cómo es que la conocía, después de todo, eran los Holmes los que mantenían en su mayor parte a la clínica (según palabras de la misma Sarah y de William).  
—Los Fuchsbaue* son wesen normalmente pacíficos, excelentes sanadores y curanderos, pero no se llevan bien con los Blutbäder, por sus tendencias a matar todo lo que se mueva.  
—Oh, bien, yo no soy un blutbad común —Sherlock no podía estar más que de acuerdo, después de todo, era esa la razón por la que había aceptado tenerlo como compañero. No es que necesitara uno realmente, podía costearse la renta de una casa sin ningún problema (La única ventaja de ser miembro de la realeza Grimm era que no tenía que preocuparse por trabajar o nimiedades como el pago de una vivienda y comestibles), cierto, le había dicho a Mike lo contrario, pero sólo para que dejara de molestar, ¿Quién hubiese creído que el Eisbiber* le daría a la persona que sanaría su corazón?  
—Llama y cancela, tenemos trabajo —dijo el detective con el mismo tono que usaría un niño a punto de iniciar un berrinche.  
—Sherlock, algunos tenemos vida social, ¿sabes? —replicó John tratando de mantener la calma —. No voy a cancelar mi cita con… —se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular y contestó, temiendo que fuese una emergencia en la clínica, era Sarah para cancelar, pues Anastasia no se encontraba bien de salud y necesitaba de su asistencia. —Tú… —dijo el doctor señalando acusador al Grimm. —No sé lo que hiciste, pero estoy seguro que tienes algo que ver.  
—John, cálmate, no sé de lo que me hablas —en realidad si lo sabía, había escuchado toda la llamada, después de todo los Grimm tenían un oído casi tan sensible como algunos wesen.  
—Sarah acaba de llamar para cancelar nuestra cita porque tu sobrina necesitaba de sus servicios como médico.  
—Rosela no confía en nadie más que en tu “novia” para atender a Anastasia —la joven tenía una salud delicada, desde el atentado que casi le cuesta la vida y en ocasiónese enfermaba de repente.  
—No es mi novia —dijo John un poco confundido, ¿eran celos lo que escuchaba en la voz de Sherlock? Imposible, debía ser su imaginación.

 

…

 

Sherlock y John salieron del 221B, pero ni bien pisaron la acera, se encontraron con una joven castaña, parada entre un vehículo negro de lujo y ellos.

—Señor Holmes, lady Rosela pide una audiencia con usted —dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del auto. Sherlock se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo.  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere mi querida cuñada? —preguntó el detective con tono aburrido. No tenía nada en contra de Rosela después de todo lo que había hecho por él cuidando a William.  
—Mi lady ha encontrado por fin a una persona digna del joven William… —Sherlock frunció el ceño y no dudo en abordar el vehículo, seguido inmediatamente por John y la mujer.

Mientras el automóvil se dirigía a su destino, Sherlock no podía evitar preocuparse por el futuro de su hijo. Incontables veces escuchó de la boca de William que no le importaba casarse con alguien a quien su familia escogiera, siempre que fuese un Grimm, pero el detective sabía que su niño mentía. Él había percibido los sentimientos de su vástago al hablar del Grimm americano.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, decidido a hacer lo que sea para salvaguardar la felicidad de su hijo, sin importar el precio.

Continuará…

 

…

 

Jägerbar: (del alemán: Jäger "cazador" + bär "oso") son wesen que al perder su woge, se transforman en osos.  
La transformación de los Jägerbar consiste en colmillos grandes, el cuerpo cubierto de pelo oscuro, las orejas se hacen un poco más pequeñas y redondas. Tienen mucha fuerza capaz de dominar a un hombre adulto fácilmente y pueden correr a grandes velocidades pero no son tan fuertes como los Grimm .También tienen un olfato muy desarrollado capaz de olfatear a alguien a grandes distancias. 

Actualmente, los Jägerbar pueden acoplarse sin problema a la sociedad, siempre y cuando se alejen del alcohol. La mayoría de estos wesen trabajan como abogados, políticos o hipotecarios.

 

Siegbarste: (del alemán: Sieg "victoria" barst de 'barste' "explosión", español: Explosión de victoria) es un tipo muy raro de wesen que representa un ogro.  
Es una criatura extremadamente rara que luce como un ogro. Cuenta con huesos densos, piel gruesa y una alta tolerancia al dolor, haciéndolos casi imposibles de matar. Aparte de su olor corporal horrible, se caracteriza por tener rencores y no descansará hasta conseguir su venganza.   
La única manera de destruirlos es utilizando armas elefante de alto poder con balas recubiertas de Siegbarste Gift. Este es un veneno que calcifica los huesos, rompiendo al ogro de adentro hacia afuera. Muy difícil de encontrar, ya que sólo crece en el lado norte de los árboles justo encima de la vegetación arbórea en Rumania.  
Fuchbau: plural: Fuchsbaue; del Alemán: Fuchs "zorro" bau "madriguera", español: Madriguera de zorro u Hoyo de zorro) es una criatura wesen que representa a los zorros.   
Los Fuchsbaue al entrar en su woge cambian su apariencia de cuerpo completo, se llenan de un pelaje rojizo o café, su nariz cambia a ser como la de un zorro, sus dientes crecen y se hacen puntiagudos al igual que sus orejas. No tienen ninguna mejora de fuerza o velocidad a la humana sin embargo sus mandíbulas son tan potentes para arrancar un pedazo de sus enemigos. Poseen un olfato tan grande como los Butbladen. Prefieren impedir la violencia. Los machos se distinguen de las hembras, por poseer un pelaje blanco alrededor de sus barbillas, las cuales simulan ser una barba.

Eisbiber: (del Alemán: Eis "hielo" biber "castor", español: Castor de hielo) es una criatura wesen parecida a un castor.  
Cuando un Eisbiber se transforma su cara se cubre de pelo, su nariz toma una forma animal, sus dientes crecen y les sale bigote.   
Estos wesen son nobles y no le causan problemas a la sociedad, se asustan fácilmente. Al momento de que un Eisbiber quiere tomar una importante decisión, hacen reuniones donde deciden que se va a hacer. Como su naturaleza de castor lo dice, son buenos constructores de casas y arreglando cosas.


	7. Capítulo 07.- La llave y el prometido parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 07.- La llave y el prometido parte II

 

John estaba nervioso, no era para menos, estar rodeado de todos esos Grimm no podía ser bueno para la salud de ningún wesen.

La casa Holmes era enorme, con sus más de veinte habitaciones, su gran jardín y alberca.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por Lestrade, quien parecía estar contento, no era para menos, los nacimientos y compromisos Grimm siempre eran motivos de celebración.

—¡John! Me alegra que vinieras —dijo sonriente. —Entremos antes de que Rósela se ponga histérica. 

Los gritos de una mujer, provenientes de la casa, les indicó que ya era tarde, la reina Grimm ya había perdido la paciencia. Greg suspiró pesadamente, seguramente a su cuñada le había desagradado el decorado que ella misma escogió días atrás.  
Rósela Holmes, era una mujer por encima de los 50 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, era enérgica y buena cazadora, una digna reina Grimm.

—¡Sherlock! Me alegra que llegaras, empezaba a creer que no asistirías a la presentación del prometido de Will —dijo Rósela, saludando al detective, de mano. La mujer tenía algunas arrugas por la edad, pero la mayoría se las había quitado, ya fuera por Botox o cirugías menores, el cabello también se lo tiñó, en un intento de ocultar su edad. La reina Grimm miró a Watson quien se encontraba al lado de su cuñado y sonrió —. Soy Rósela Holmes, encantada.  
—John Watson —los ojos de la mujer brillaron en reconocimiento.  
—Oh, sí, William y Anastasia me han hablado de usted —dijo —, me alegra que por fin alguien haya logrado atrapar a nuestro querido Sherlock.

John estuvo tentado a decir que él no era gay, pero la mujer se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo; suspiró, Sherlock también lo dejó solo.

El blutbad observó a los presentes, apenas un puñado de gente en un enorme salón, rodeados de lujos y sirvientes que se desvivían por atenderlos; a lo lejos, John divisó a Anthea, parada junto a un sofá donde estaban sentados dos hombres, gemelos, quienes supuso, eran los hijos de Greg y de Mycroft.

John caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a un cuadro, en él se encontraba un hombre —Grimm—, con espada en mano, listo para cortarle la cabeza a un wesen tirado en el suelo.

—Debes sentirte como el ratón que se ha metido a la guarida de la serpiente —dijo una voz conocida, asustando al blutbad.  
—William —el hijo de su amigo le sonrió, pero lucia triste, algo que le preocupó a John, pues el joven era un chico vivaz.

Oráculo se acercó al wesen, metió la mano por debajo del cuello de la camisa para extraer el dije que él mismo le había regalado y lo acomodó de tal forma que fuese visible.

—Mantenlo al descubierto —John asintió. Ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, William usaba un traje sastre negro, con saco, camisa blanca y corbata, muy distinto a las ropas que solía usar, se veía realmente guapo.

John se golpeó mentalmente por pensar algo así de un niño, ¡de un hombre!, sí, era lindo y de seguro cualquier mujer (Grimm o no), estaría encantada de tenerlo como pareja, pero él, definitivamente no pensaba así.

—Parece que mi viejo no está muy de acuerdo con mi futuro compromiso —dijo William, pues Sherlock se encontraba en una esquina y parecía molesto.  
—Tú tampoco de vez muy feliz —acusó el wesen, el joven Grimm suspiró con pesar.  
—Por supuesto que no estoy contento, pensé que tendría por lo menos tres años para poder consumar mi venganza y terminar el proyecto Oráculo.

John no sabía si reír o maldecir ante las palabras del menor, así que optó por simplemente suspirar.

—¿Y cómo es tu prometida o prometido? Supongo que debe ser muy atractiva —William se encogió de hombros.  
—No lo sé, no le conozco, ni siquiera sé si es mujer u hombre —dijo en tono casual —. Tía Rósela no quiso decirme nada, pues estaba segura de que deduciría de quien se trata —sonrió —, pero, si pienso en los Grimm de buenas familias, que están en edad para casarse o en un rango similar al mío… me quedan alrededor de seis posibles candidatos… ninguno es tan malo, pero tampoco son de mi tipo.

Mientras John hablaba con William; Sherlock observaba a sus familiares, a la mayoría no los había visto desde el funeral de Víctor y de los otros que fallecieron en el atentado. Los gemelos habían cambiado mucho, ya eran adultos, Dante, casado con una modelo rusa, Wolfram con un miembro del servicio secreto, ambos excelentes Grimms, tanto como para formar parte de los Holmes, pero aún las dos parejas no contaban con descendencia.

—Linda fiesta, ¿no? —dijo Jackson, el único humano entre los Holmes, un caso tan raro que no se había dado desde hacía más de trescientos años.

Cuando Jackson entró a la adolescencia y fue obvio que su sangre Grimm no despertaría, se hizo un gran revuelo, incluso hubo algunos rumores sobre la posible infidelidad de Rósela; fue una época muy difícil para el menor, pero había logrado encontrar su propio camino y Sherlock estaba seguro que era más feliz de lo que podría ser si fuese como el resto de los Holmes.

—William no se ve muy emocionado —agregó sarcástico. —En momentos como este, me alegro de ser un, ¿Cómo es que me llama mi padre?, ¡oh, sí! Un insignificante humano —no había sentimiento alguno en la voz del joven, pero Sherlock pudo apreciar un brillo de tristeza en esos ojos que en ese momento eran azules a causa de la luz en la habitación.  
—¿Sabes de quien se trata? —preguntó Sherlock, ansioso por conocer a quien podría hacer feliz o miserable a su hijo.  
—Sé que es americano, de una familia Grimm importante, al menos de parte de madre, quien fue la guardiana de las monedas de Zakynthas ante de desaparecer.

Sherlock supo de inmediato de quien hablaba su sobrino; Kelly Kessley, supuestamente dada por muerta, años atrás, los Grimm de la familia Kessley eran fuertes, astutos y grandes cazadores, sin duda, un miembro de ese clan, sería un candidato demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

Pocos minutos después, el salón se quedó en silencio, Sherrinford había hecho su aparición. El rey Grimm era un poco más alto que Sherlock, ojos verdes y cabellos negros y rizados, como los del detective.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Sherrinford con su seriedad característica, aunque, en esta ocasión, su tono era un poco más relajado, dada la ocasión, pero ello duró poco al ver a John junto a William; no necesitó más que un simple vistazo para saber que era el blutbad, el wesen que vivía con su hermano menor y que no había tenido la decencia de registrar, si no hubiera sido por Oráculo, ya tendría su cabeza en su cámara de trofeos. —Hoy es un día para celebrar; William Holmes, el más joven de mis hijos, mi heredero, se comprometerá con un Grimm extranjero.

John —quien se había acercado a Sherlock desde que el mayor de los Holmes comenzó a hablar—; miró preocupado a su amigo, pues el detective tenía un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras rosaba delicadamente el dorso de su mano, el Grimm dio un leve respingo, no acostumbrado al contacto desde la muerte de Víctor.  
—Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —John sonrió con tristeza y volvió a centrar su atención en Sherrinford, que ahora se encontraba con su esposa y William, éste último parecía aburrido.

—Familia… invitados… —agregó Sherrinford mirando en dirección de Sherlock y de John —, es un honor para mi esposa y para mí, presentarles a Nicolás Burkhardt, futuro esposo de William Víctor Holmes.

Tan pronto como el rey Grimm terminó su anunció, un hombre de cabello negro hizo su aparición por la puerta, escoltado por dos mujeres, Sherlock reconoció a una de ellas, era Lora, la hexenbiest que estuvo a su servicio y quien había ayudado a la concepción y posterior nacimiento de William, la otra, mucho más joven, debía de ser su hija o alguna familiar cercana, por los rasgos parecidos.

Sherlock frunció el ceño al ver con más detenimiento al prometido de su hijo, parecía tenso, como si estuviera ahí contra su voluntad y William pareció darse cuenta también porque miró a Sherrinford y a Rósela como si hubiesen cometido un asesinato frente a él.

—William Víctor Holmes, presento ante ti al quien considero digno de ser tu esposo —dijo Rósela tomando la mano de su sobrino y la de Nick para entrelazarlas.

Nick miró al adolecente con una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y preocupación, todo al mismo tiempo, esto hizo que Will sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo, de sacarle de ahí y saber cómo había terminado en aquella situación, ¿Dónde estaba Monroe?, ¿Y Trubel?

—Con el debido respeto, mi prometido y yo quisiéramos retirarnos —Sherrinford miró a su sobrino, molesto, no le hizo falta mucho para deducir lo que ese pequeño diablo estaba pensando.  
—Por supuesto, cariño, pueden retirarse —dijo Rósela con cariño maternal —, seguro que querrán un poco de tiempo a solas.  
—Gracias, tía —sonrió Will, besando la mejilla de la mujer. Miró a Sherrinford con seriedad, le hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró, jalando a Nick. Sherlock y John los siguieron fuera de la mansión.

 

William llamó a uno de los chóferes para que trajera el auto, en donde los tres Grimm y John entraron. Finalmente se detuvieron en un edificio de departamentos a unas calles de la mansión Holmes, bajaron del coche y el menor los guío hasta su piso.

La casa donde William vivía era más un laboratorio que otra cosa; había computadoras, cables de distintos diámetros por lo que debía ser la sala, no existían muebles más allá de unas cuantas de sillas, la cocina era lo único en todo el apartamento que funcionaba como tal y extrañamente era la más ordenada.

 

—Lamento el desorden, no suelo recibir visitas —dijo William, extrañamente avergonzado, incluso se había sonrojado, algo que le sorprendió a John, pues el adolecente era igual que Sherlock, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él.  
—No importa —concedió Nick, tenía la mirada perdida, pero estaba visiblemente más tranquilo.  
—Él es mi padre, Sherlock Holmes y su novio, el doctor John Watson.  
—¡Que no soy gay! —exclamó, pero ninguno de los tres Grimm le hizo caso.

Burkhardt miró al detective consultor, sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento al recordar haber visto una foto de él junto a otro hombre en la habitación de William.

—Nick —lo llamó William con cierta precaución —, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
—Hubo una serie de asesinatos, Hank y yo fuimos a investigar… todas las víctimas eran wesen o humanos que habían cometido algún tipo de crimen violento —el Grimm americano cerró los ojos unos segundos para luego abrirlos nuevamente —. No habríamos encontrado al responsable, si éste no se hubiese presentado ante nosotros. Monroe y Trubel estaban con nosotros en ese momento; él era extraordinario peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y muy rápido, nos desarmó, le rompió el brazo a Hank, a Monroe y Trubel cayeron inconscientes. Lo último que recuerdo es ver su sonrisa y después de eso… desperté en un avión privado, el hombre se presentó como Muerte Roja.

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos, Muerte Roja, también conocido como Antonio Cervantes Holmes, era hijo de Antonieta Holmes, prima de Sherlock y de un Grimm español que había resultado ser un excelente cazador, letal, silencioso e indetectable (bueno, al menos para los que no eran Holmes), por ello, Sherrinford lo había escogido como líder de los Caballeros Grimm, una orden creada después de la masacre sufrida.

Eran seis miembros en total, cada uno más letal que el anterior, pero Antonio era el peor de todos, era una fortuna que ni Nick ni los demás hubiesen sucumbido ante él.

Pero, ¿y sí Antonio había matado a alguno de los amigos de Nick?

 

William se precipitó a su computadora, necesitaba saber si ellos se encontraban bien. Contactó con Boris, uno de los dos sirvientes que cuidaron de él y de Anastasia en el tiempo que vivieron en América.

Boris tardó menos de una hora en saber el estado de Monroe, Hank y Trubel, pues suerte, el más herido había sido el detective Griffin, quien sufrió una fractura menor en el brazo derecho, el blutbad unas cuantas contusiones y la joven Grimm, a penas y tuvo unos cuantos raspones.

Nick suspiró aliviado al saber que sus amigos se encontraban a salvo, especialmente su pareja.

—¿Qué te dijo Rósela para que aceptaras el compromiso con mi hijo? —Sherlock no necesitaba deducir para saber que su cuñada estaba detrás de todo.  
—Dijo que si no aceptaba convertirme en el consorte del futuro rey Grimm, mataría a Monroe y a todos los wesen que fuesen mis amigos o que estimara.

John estaba furioso, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había entrado en woge, revelando su identidad a Nick.

—Por ahora, sigamos con lo del compromiso —dijo William, no se iba a negar que estaba enamorado de Nick, pero él tenía orgullo, sabía que el Grimm mayor estaba con Monroe y por nada del mundo pensaba rogar por unas cuantas migajas de afecto. —Al menos hasta que logre convencer a mi tía que esto es una pésima idea.  
—Lo mejor sería que tú regresaras conmigo, de esa forma yo podría romper el compromiso —William era aún menor de edad y no podía casarse sin el consentimiento de los padres.  
—No te ofendas, viejo, pero dudo que tía Rósela te diga: por supuesto, querido cuñado, te regreso a al hijo que dejaste a mi cuidado por diez años para que juegues a la casita con tu nuevo novio…  
—¡Que no soy gay! —una vez más, fue ignorado.

Sherlock tomó su abrigo, planeaba regresar a casa de su hermano y enfrentarse a él si fuese necesario, para asegurar que su hijo no tuviese que atarse a un hombre que bien podría ser su padre y que a todas luces amaba a alguien más.

 

Continuará…

 

….

 

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, en el siguiente, veremos de lo que Sherlock es capaz de hacer por su hijo y de lo que éste es capaz de hacer por él y por Nick. ¡Nos vemos!

 

Dedicado a Cesia y a todas las chicas del grupo de Sherlock!!


	8. Convenciendo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen:Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un WienderBlutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 08.-

 

Sherlock ingresó a la oficina de Sherrinford, habían transcurrido tres días desde el compromiso de William; el joven Grimm no había visto a su padre desde entonces, pero había hecho buen uso de su tiempo.

—Will, ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí, para ser tu prometido? —preguntó Nick mientras desayunaban. El príncipe Grimm suspiró, no esperaba que “esa” conversación sucediera tan pronto, pero bueno, su amigo tenía derecho a saber.  
—Cuando Sherlock me dejó al cuidado de mis tíos, le hizo prometer a la tía Rosela que sólo me desposaría con alguien a quien yo amará y que me hiciera feliz —frunció el ceño—. Obviamente, se le olvidó que debía corresponderme.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Nick no había esperado esa declaración. ¿William estaba enamorado de él? ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta?  
—Will…  
—Olvídalo, Nick —lo interrumpió sin mirarlo, sentía que, de hacerlo, iba a romper en llanto, era algo que su orgullo no le permitiría —. Tú amas a Monroe, me parece desagradable que un Grimm y un Wesen… pero, es cosa que mi viejo y tú han decidido, así que lo respeto —se encogió de hombros —. No eres responsable de mis sentimientos, así que no te sientas culpable, de una u otra forma te sacaré de esto, lo prometo.  
—Siento no poder corresponderte —dijo sinceramente. William lo miró enojado.—Nick, juro que si no dejas eso por la paz, te patearé el culo-.

 

…

 

La familia Holmes tenía negocios en todo el planeta, entre los que se contaban, algunos bancos, acciones en compañías petroleras, cruceros; además de hospitales y colegios privados. Algunos miembros, incluso pertenecían a diversas ramas de la política y ejército (como era el caso de Mycroft y sus hijos), otros, estaban dentro y todo ese poder era dirigido por Sherrinford Holmes, una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta.

Mycroft y Sherlock, se basaban más en la razón y en la lógica, pero podían llegar ser cariñosos con sus parejas e hijos (el detective más que su hermano), sin embargo, Sherrinford, era como una máquina con disfraz humano, no parecía sentir amor o cariño por nadie, su única prioridad era su deber.

Sherlock sabía que le resultaría una labor titánica convencer a su hermano para que deshiciera el compromiso de William con Nick, por eso es que había ido a la oficina de Sherrinford y se encontraba ahora frente a él.

—Mi decisión es absoluta, el príncipe William contraerá nupcias con el Grimm americano, en cuanto cumpla 18 años.  
—Es mi hijo y no lo voy a permitir —siseó Sherlock.  
—El mismo al que dejaste al cuidado de mi esposa, sólo porque la muerte de Víctor fue muy dolorosa para ti y no encontraste nada mejor que autodestruirte consumiendo drogas —dijo Sherrinford sin apartar la mirada de su portátil. Eso le dolió a Sherlock, quien no pasaba un día sin arrepentirse por sus errores del pasado —. Se los he dicho a ti y a Mycroft miles de veces: los sentimientos son una desventaja. Tu amor por Víctor casi te destruye-.  
—Casarás a William con un hombre que bien podría ser su padre, con eso, corre un 90% de probabilidad que él se convierta en el omega. —El detective sonrió, pues su hermano lo miraba directamente — No será un Holmes el que gobierne después de que tú dejes el trono.

Sherrinford frunció el ceño; la lógica de su hermano era innegable, aunque William era orgulloso, nada garantizaba que él fuese el Alfa durante el apareamiento.

—Escuché que Burkhardt es hijo de un humano y no despertó como Grimm hasta casi los 30 años, eso significa…  
—Que hay un 70% de probabilidad que sus hijos sean humanos —Sherrinford hizo una mueca de asco, ya suficiente tenía con Jackson como para soportar a otro de esos seres manchando la pureza de su sangre.

Sherlock sonrió para sus adentros; Sherrinford podía ser capaz de leer a las personas en unos cuantos segundos, pero, cuando se trataba de humanos dentro de los Holmes, se cerraba. —Haré mis propias investigaciones, sí ese… Grimm, es lo que dices, entonces cancelaré el compromiso y yo mismo buscaré un prometido digno de futuro rey. Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte, a diferencia de ti, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

 

…

 

Una joven, de cabellos cortos, acababa de salir del aeropuerto, no tenía idea de qué debería hacer, o dónde comenzar a buscar, lo único que sabía era que debía encontrar a su papá lo antes posible.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles durante horas; hacía frío, tenía hambre y muy poco dinero en el bolsillo, pero no le importaba, no sería la primera vez que tenía que arreglárselas sola; sí, estaba en otro país, muy lejos de lo que conocía, pero era una sobreviviente y saldría adelante.

Un auto negro se detuvo justo frente a ella, la puerta trasera se abrió y ella entró, al reconocer al tripulante.  
— ¡Will! —exclamó la joven, abrazándose al cuello del Grimm.  
—Trubel*, me alegra de verte. Anda, seguro que Nick estará feliz de verte. — La chica se separó de su amigo para permitir que éste le diera indicaciones al chofer.  
— ¿Sabes dónde está mi papá? —Will asintió mientras suspiraba, lo que le iba a contar, seguro le ganaría un par de golpes por parte de la chica.

Theresa Rubel, mejor conocida como Trubel, era una Grimm de la misma edad de William; había pasado por muchas cosas antes de encontrarse con Nick, quien se convirtió en su padre adoptivo.

— ¿Qué, tú qué? —Trubel tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a William; no era tonta, sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de su padre, pero jamás se imaginó que fuese capaz de tanto. —No puedes casarte, mi papá está enamorado de Monroe, se van a casar el mes próximo—.

Ok. William no esperaba tal revelación; algo dentro de él pareció romperse, pero su orgullo le impidió mostrar su dolor.

—Mi tía es la responsable de este compromiso, yo esperaba que fuese con alguien de mi edad y dentro de un par de años —suspiró —, aún no he logrado consumar mi venganza, ni concluido del todo con el proyecto Oráculo… me falta tan poco.  
Así que eso era… de esa forma fue que William supo de su llegada, por eso la encontró tan fácil.

 

—Trubel… Si te pidiera matrimonio, ¿lo aceptarías? —la joven pareció haberse olvidado de cómo respirar. ¿Había escuchado correctamente?

…

 

Bueno, aquí termina este corto capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.

 

Theresa Rubel (Trubel) Sale en la última temporada de Grimm. En realidad tiene 21 años, pero para fines de mis maquiavélicos planes, la dejaré en la misma edad de William (16). 

 

Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	9. Grimm y Blutbad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie “Grimm” pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 09.- Grimm y Blutbad

 

John no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. William había llegado al 221B, acompañado de una linda chica llamada Trubel; los dos adolescentes querían que los ayudara a convencer a Sherlock para que diera el consentimiento a su compromiso.

—Por favor. Si yo me comprometo con Will, mi padre podrá regresar a casa, con Monroe —dijo Trubel suplicante.  
—Vamos viejo, Monroe es un blutbad enamorado de un Grimm (como tú), ¿no piensas ayudar a un hermano wesen?

John suspiró, recordándole nuevamente que él no era gay, además de estar saliendo con Sarah; aquella declaración hizo que Trubel riera despacio.  
—Monroe y Papá solían decir lo mismo cuando Anastasia mencionaba lo enamorados que se veían.  
— ¡No soy gay! — ¿Qué carajos tenían esos Grimm en la cabeza?  
—Está en la etapa de negación. ¿Cierto? —le preguntó Trubel a Will, quien asintió con la cabeza. John bufó molesto.  
— ¿Cómo pretenden que les ayude? —El wesen había preferido cambiar de tema, seguro de que no lograría hacerlos cambiar de idea.  
—Sólo siéntate junto a él, tu presencia siempre lo calma.

John no estaba de acuerdo con Will; Sherlock nunca estaba quieto (salvo cuando estaba en su palacio mental), era un alma libre, siempre en movimiento, no importaba que él, un simple médico ex militar estuviera a su lado, nada podía detener a ese torbellino llamado Sherlock Holmes.

Aun así, John estaba dispuesto a ayudar a ese malcriado. William y Trubel se despidieron de él, la joven estaba ansiosa por ver a Nick, además el wesen tenía que ir a la clínica.

Cuando John regresó a casa, después de un agotador día curando huesos rotos, gripes y alergias de algún wesen descuidado. Estaba cansado y lo único que quería era darse un largo y relajante baño, cenar algo e irse a la cama, pero como siempre, Sherlock le arruinaba sus planes. El detective había pintado una carita feliz amarilla en una de las paredes y le disparaba, quejándose de lo aburrido que estaba.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? —le gritó el doctor arrebatándole el arma.  
— ¡Me aburro! Los criminales cada día se hacen más tontos —Dijo con tono dramático mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito —. Qué bueno que no soy uno de ellos.  
— ¿Qué hay del asunto del compromiso de tu hijo? —   
—Sherrinford piensa anularlo, al parecer Rósela omitió que Burkhard despertó su sangre Grimm, apenas un par de años atrás, ese “pequeño detalle” fue suficiente para convencer a mi hermano —Sonrió, complacido consigo mismo por haberle ganado esa partida.  
—Tengo hambre —dijo John dirigiéndose a la cocina, dio un largo suspiró al encontrar el gran desorden que ahí había. Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con una cabeza, los ojos abiertos y vidriosos parecían mirarlo. —Hay una cabeza…—   
—Yo sólo quiero té, gracias —Pidió Sherlock ignorando a su compañero.  
— ¡Hay una maldita cabeza en el frigorífico! —   
—La traje de Bars, estoy midiendo el tiempo de coagulación de la saliva—.

John se sentó en su sofá, fue ahí donde inició una tonta discusión con referencia a lo que el wesen había escrito en su blog sobre los casos “Estudio En Rosa y Corazón En Un Frasco*”, pero lo que en verdad encendió la mecha, fue lo ofendido que se sintió Sherlock por haber sido llamado ignorante, por no saber cosas tan inútiles como alrededor de qué gira la Tierra.

John se levantó con intenciones de irse. Pero entonces, un fuerte estruendo, una sacudida y luego, un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo, fue todo lo que el wesen pudo sentir. Abrió los ojos; el olor metálico de la sangre llenó sus sentidos. Sherlock lo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo, se separó de él inmediatamente.

Había vidrios rotos por todos lados, cosas tiradas, el aire estaba viciado por una gruesa cortina de polvo.  
— ¿Estás bien? —. Dijo John, alarmado, obligando a Sherlock a sentarse. Su lobo interno gruñó al percatarse del corte que el detective tenía cerca de la ceja derecha, era poco profundo, pero sangraba mucho.

 

Los ojos de John cambiaron a su estado wesen mientras se apresuraba a buscar el botiquín.   
—No debiste hacer eso. Eres un idiota —. Gruñó el blutbad mientras limpiaba la herida del Grimm.  
—Estoy bien, es sólo un rasguño.  
— ¡Qué no tenías que haberte hecho! —. Gritó, al tiempo que entraba en woge.  
—No es para tanto, John… —Sherlock no comprendía por qué su amigo estaba tan enojado. Él actuó por reflejo, no sabía la razón, pero le aterraba la idea de ver a Watson herido.  
— ¡Idiota! —. Gritó el wesen, tomando a Holmes por la bata y atrayéndolo más; sentía una increíble urgencia por poseer a ese Grimm idiota; no sabía el porqué, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos más salvajes.  
John tomó a Sherlock por la nuca y lo atajo en salvaje beso.

Sherlock abrió los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, pero no se separó, al contrario, permitió que John explorara su boca. Era extraño, pero sentía la necesidad de tener a Watson, era una sensación que ni siquiera con Víctor había llegado a experimentar. Gimió cuando los colmillos del blutbad (que en ningún momento dejó el woge), penetraron en su labio, haciendo que un pequeño botón de sangre saliera de él.

Asustado, John se separó, regresando a su apariencia humana.  
—Sherlock, yo… ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto, yo… no sé qué me pa--… —. Está vez fue el detective que inició el beso y John se dejó llevar.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo terminaron en el suelo; pero la necesidad de sentir la piel desnuda del contrario era imperiosa.  
—Sherlock...—. John gimió. Se besan salvajemente, lo suficiente como para dejar marcas para el siguiente día.  
Las manos recorren todo el cuerpo del blutbad, tirando de sus ropas; finalmente las rasga. — ¡Sherlock!... —John se queja, pero él mismo imita la acción del Grimm.

El wesen monta sobre el detective; una pierna a cada lado. Dedos entrelazados. Le lame el pecho, la esencia de la adrenalina enloquece los sentidos del blutbad. Lo quiere, lo necesita. Ahora.   
—Delicioso...—. John gruñe excitado. Sus bocas se buscan, sedientas de aquel delicioso manjar que su saliva combinada crea.

Los papeles se invierten, y el lobo gime gustoso al sentir aquella posesividad. Sus ojos wesen observan al detective, ansioso, deseoso de conocer el lado más cruel y salvaje del Grimm, aquel, por la que todos los wesen le temen a la sola mención de su nombre.

—Sherlock... —. La mano de John está en el pecho del detective, sus afiladas uñas recorriendo imaginarios caminos en su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ocasionalmente pellizcando y, arrancando gemidos. —Sherlock... —.

John lo muerde en el hombro y enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del detective, incitándolo. Y Sherlock lo hace, lo penetra sin preparación. John entró en woge por completo; se hundió más profundo en la carne del Grimm, saboreando su sangre y gimiendo gustoso al sentirse invadido.

Las embestidas eran salvajes, sin restricciones. El dolor mezclándose con el placer. El olor a sexo y sangre rápidamente sustituyeron el de los escombros.

Era una sensación nueva para Sherlock, había hecho el amor con Víctor infinidad de veces, siempre suaves, rítmicos, más parecido a una danza que al acto coital; pero John era como una tormenta, enérgico, indómito, tan excitante que hacía a Holmes gemir de anticipación y desear más.  
— ¡Más fuerte! —. Gritó John con la voz distorsionada por el placer y el woge.

Y Sherlock lo complació. Las estocadas se hicieron más firmes, más fuertes, profundas, tocando ese punto dentro en el blutbad que lo enloquecía de éxtasis.   
— ¡Sherlock! —. Watson gimió fuerte, salvajemente; estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. El detective consultor tomó el miembro de John, masturbándolo con fuerza a medida que las embestidas crecían. John tomó a Sherlock por la nuca, obligándolo a compartir un apasionado beso con sabor a sangre que culminó en la tan deseada liberación de los dos.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, sus miradas conectadas en un lazo místico. Sonrieron al comprender la realidad que ninguno de los dos había querido aceptar: Su lazo iba más allá de la simple amistad y el compañerismo, eran almas gemelas.

—John/Sherlock —. Dijeron unas voces al mismo tiempo.  
— ¡Oh, por Júpiter, mis ojos! —. Chilló William, ocasionando que la pareja se separará y cubriera lo mejor que podía.  
—Eh… creo que debemos darles privacidad —.Habló Nick frunciendo el ceño, mientras le cubría los ojos a Trubel, para impedir que viera algo inadecuado.

Burkhardt arrastró a ambos adolecentes fuera y cerró la puerta, cuando Sherlock y John estuvieron presentables, volvieron a entrar.

— ¡Dios!, ni con años de terapia voy a ser capaz de borrar esa horripilante imagen de mi cabeza —.Se quejó William.  
—Seguramente escuchaste los sonidos propios del acto coital…—   
— ¡Sherlock! —. Gritó John sonrojado, al igual que Trubel y Nick.  
— ¡Hubo una maldita explosión! —. Chilló Will a punto de un colapso nervioso —, pensé que estaban heridos, ¡a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que estaban follando como conejos!   
—Will, cálmate —. Le pidió Nick posando una mano en el hombro del muchacho, el aludido cerró los ojos y suspiró, relajándose al instante, Sherlock frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que ese hombre estuviera cerca de su hijo.  
—Bueno, al menos sabemos que se encuentran bien —. Dijo Trubel con una sonrisa traviesa. —Por cierto, felicidades —. Agregó señalándose el cuello, justo en el mismo lugar donde Sherlock había sido mordido por John.  
— ¿Felicidades? —preguntó Watson confundido.  
—Cuando un blutbad (macho o hembra), toma una pareja, debe morderlo entre el cuello y el omoplato—. Explicó Nick, mostrando la cicatriz que él tenía, prueba de su unión con Monroe. John se sonrojó tanto que bien podría pasar por un tomate, no podía creer lo que había hecho.  
—En serio, no te voy a llamar papá —. Dijo el chico. John tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar que no era gay. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya?, cuando era obvio lo que sentía por Sherlock —. Bueno, ya vimos que están bien, ahora nos vamos, quiero lavar mis ojos con ácido. 

 

…

 

Mycroft llegó al siguiente día de lo ocurrido, no estaba preocupado por su hermano, pues William le había asegurado que, salvo por ventanas rotas y cosas fuera de su lugar, el 221B estaba en perfectas condiciones, al igual que sus habitantes. La verdadera razón de su visita, tenía que ver con un asunto de seguridad nacional.

Tan pronto ingresó al piso y los vio, supo que algo había cambiado con esos dos, eran pareja; algo que seguramente le costaría la vida a Sherlock y a John, en cuanto Sherrinford se enterará; quizás, podría usar eso a su favor.

 

…

 

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo que va dedicado a mi querida Beta y a todas las chicas del grupo de BBC UMQRA.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	10. Comienza el gran juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. La serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 10.-Comienza el gran juego

 

John no podía con la vergüenza que sentía, no sólo tuvo sexo con Sherlock; su hijo y esos dos Grimm americanos los habían visto, ¡y para colmo marcó a su amigo! No es que se arrepintiera, para nada, pero es que no podía creer su modo de actuar.  
¡Él no era gay! Nunca en su vida se sintió atraído por otros hombres, pero Sherlock era diferente, lo hacía desearlo.  
Él no era gay, era Sherlocksexual.  
William y los otros Grimm se habían ido, dejándolos nuevamente solos en el apartamento, ni Sherlock, ni él pronunciaron palabra alguna, ya no era necesario decir con sonidos, lo que sus corazones habían dejado en claro.

…

Mycroft llegó al siguiente día de lo ocurrido, no estaba preocupado por su hermano, pues William le había asegurado que, salvo por ventanas rotas y cosas fuera de su lugar, el 221B estaba en perfectas condiciones, al igual que sus habitantes. La verdadera razón de su visita, tenía que ver con un asunto de seguridad nacional.  
Sherlock escuchó a su hermano con gesto aburrido, poco o nada le importaba que uno de sus hombres hubiese sido encontrado muerto y una USB con secretos de misiles, estuviera perdida.

—Lo siento Mycroft pero estoy realmente ocupado —dijo Sherlock en tono aburrido—.Estoy seguro que no representa un desafío para ti y que podrás arreglártelas.  
—Es una labor que requiere estar fuera de la oficina y con las elecciones coreanas tan cerca… Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.  
— ¿Elecciones? —cuestionó John quien traía una charola con tres tazas de té.  
—Una pena, pero tengo mucho trabajo…  
—No sabía, querido hermano, que retozar como animal salvaje, pudiera ser considerado como una ocupación —. A John se le subieron los colores, Mycroft lo sabía, sabía que lo que sucedió entre ellos, ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta?  
—Will —el político levantó una ceja, basto menos de dos segundos para comprender a que se refería el wesen.  
—Así que… William sabe. Temo, que mi querido sobrino se meta en graves problemas por culpa de ustedes.  
—A menos que yo aceda a buscar tu dichosa USB —agregó Sherlock —. Al ser John un wesen y yo un Grimm perteneciente a los Holmes, una relación como la nuestra, sería considerada un crimen por Sherrinford cuyo castigo es la muerte —.Watson se estremeció, no por lo dicho, si no por el modo en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, tan fríamente, que parecían no haber sido dichas por su amigo. —Te recuerdo que William es Oráculo, los ojos y oídos de la familia —sonrió con inocencia —, seguro que tendrá algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti.

Sherlock tomó su violín y lo puso en posición para comenzar a tocar.

—Te lo encargo… —dijo Mycroft, quien finalmente se fue por el sonido molesto que hacia el detective con el pobre instrumento.

John aguardó hasta estar seguro que el Holmes mayor se hubiese ido para hablar.

—Sherlock…  
—Es una estúpida ley, John —dijo adivinando los pensamientos del blutbad —. Los Grimm jamás han de mezclar su sangre con la de los humanos o wesen, para no corromperla.  
—Eso es… estúpido… ¿Qué pretende? —John estaba enojado, todas esas ideas de la pureza de la sangre, siempre tenían consecuencias desastrosas, ¡fue la razón principal de la segunda guerra!   
—Los Grimm estuvimos a punto de extinguirnos (aún nuestro número es bajo), pero luego de lo sucedido años atrás… —Sherlock suspiró —. Richard Walter, era una Yagusraté, casado con Tobías Simmons Holmes. Cuando iniciaron los ataques a nuestra familia, Tobías estaba embarazado, se supone que él debía estar con los otros embarazados, pero simplemente desapareció para el momento del atentado. Mycroft los buscó —dijo con cierta dificultad. La muerte de Víctor aún le atormentaba —. Walter fue el traidor. Él nos traicionó.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—La madre de Tobías era hermana de mi padre, por tanto, un heredero al liderazgo de los Holmes. Walter sabía qué, si algo le pasaba a Víctor y a William, yo renunciaría a mis derechos, pero atacando de esa forma, no sólo debilitó a la familia, también puso en duda el liderazgo de Sherrinford.

 

Después de eso, Sherrinford había ordenado ejecutar a la familia de Walter, incluido a Tobías y a sus tres hijos, como un ejemplo para reafirmar su lugar como rey y creo la ley que impedía —bajo pena de muerte—, que los Grimm se unieran a los wesen como pareja.

John bajó la mirada. Lo suyo con Sherlock no tenía ni 24 horas y ya estaba destinado al fracaso, no era justo.

—Sigo conservando el apellido Holmes, pero renuncie a todos mis derechos —dijo Sherlock tomando a John por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos —. No estoy bajo las leyes, y aunque lo estuviera, ni Sherrinford podría prohibirme estar contigo.

John le creyó a Sherlock, sabía que ese hombre era capaz de hacer posible lo imposible. Unieron sus labios, tan sólo un simple roce fue lo que alcanzaron, pues el móvil de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, se trataba de Tobías Gregson, el único miembro detective inspector que Holmes soportaba. Se dirigieron a Scotland Yard para encontrarse con él.

—Holmes, me alegra verte —.John contempló al hombre; era casi tan alto como Sherlock, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con un rostro masculino y sensual —. ¿Quién es tú amigo?  
—Él es el doctor John Watson, mi compañero —Tobías levantó una ceja, pero inmediatamente, frunció el ceño al comprender lo que eso significaba.  
— ¿En serio?, ¿con un blutbad?   
— ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?, señor…  
—Detective Inspector Tobías Gregson—, habló el hombre, quien segundos después, entró en woge; tenía brillantes ojos de color verde amarillo, dientes afilados, y piel blanca opaca con manchas negras, parecidas a las de un leopardo. —Un Pflichttreue.*

John gruño, por alguna razón, aquel sujeto no le agradaba y tenía deseos de arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida.  
— ¿Para qué nos has llamado? —dijo Sherlock, comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
—Normalmente, Lestrade se pondría en contacto contigo, pero como él va a ser madre nuevamente… —Tobías calló de golpe al notar la expresión aburrida —. La explosión de ayer, fue provocada.  
—Hecha pasar por una fuga de gas, lo sé —Tobías sonrío, dándole la razón al detective consultor.  
—Encontramos una caja fuerte en el lugar del siniestro, en ella, había un sobre.  
— ¿Qué decía? —preguntó John y Gregson lo miró con odio en respuesta.  
—Tenía su nombre, señor Holmes, por eso evité que alguien más lo abriera —dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el sobre blanco a Sherlock —. Lo pasamos por rayos X y no tiene ninguna bomba.  
—Qué alentador —masculló Watson. Sherlock describió cada detalle del papel, su procedencia, la pluma que fue usada para escribir su nombre y hasta el sexo de la persona. Dentro, se encontraba un teléfono con protector rosa, idéntico al que encontró en su primer caso en compañía de John.  
—Es igual al de Estudio en Rosa —comentó Tobías. Sally, quien acababa de hacerse presente, observo atenta el móvil.  
— ¿Ustedes leen su blog? —preguntó Sherlock con fastidio.  
— ¿Es verdad que no sabes que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol? —se burló Donovan. Tobías la fulminó con la mirada.  
—El señor Holmes tiene cosas más importantes con las cuales llenar su valioso cerebro. ¿Qué importa que no sepa actores famosos o planetas? Eso no lo ayudará a resolver casos —Sherlock sonrió, claramente disfrutando del momento.  
— ¿Podemos centrarnos en el maldito teléfono? —pidió John. Trataba de evitar entrar en woge, aunque no podía evitar que sus ojos cambiaran por momentos.

Sherlock comenzó a inspeccionar el teléfono, era nuevo; lo encendió y casi al instante, una voz femenina le indicó que tenía un mensaje, era una foto que el detective consultor identificó con facilidad.  
Regresaron a Baker Street, donde Sherlock le pidió a la señora Hudson que les abriera el 221C, adentro, había un par de tenis. Por qué preocupó a John y puso en alerta a Tobías, fue por la llamada que el Grimm recibió segundos después; una mujer al otro lado de la línea lloraba, mientras le proporcionaba datos para que pudieran rescatarle.

El juego estaba comenzando.

 

…

 

En otro punto de la ciudad; William y Sherrinford tenían una conversación un tanto tensa.

—Trubel es la opción más lógica, tío —dijo el adolecente con seriedad —, despertó su sangre Grimm a los nueve; es muy poco común, además es de mi edad y una mujer, por lo que no tendremos que inventar una excusa cuando lleguemos a tener hijos.  
—Ordené pruebas de sangre para asegurarme que tu futura prometida fuese la adecuada—dijo el mayor e hizo una pausa —, no volveré a cometer el error de dejar a Rósela a cargo de algo tan importante. No quiero otro inútil en la familia.

William no consideraba justo que creyera a Jackson un cero a la izquierda, después de todo, su primo podía no ser tan fuerte como ellos o tener la capacidad de ver a los wesen cuando entraban en woge, pero era brillante; gracias a él, muchos de los negocios de la familia habían crecido hasta el punto de ser reconocidos en casi todo el mundo.

—Hay algo más —Sherrinford no lo preguntaba, estaba exigiendo saber que le ocultaba su heredero.  
—Hubo una explosión en el edificio que se encuentra frente a donde vive Sherlock…  
—Bueno, al menos así se pondrá a limpiar.  
—Fue provocado —dijo William con seriedad —. No sólo eso, alguien está interfiriendo con Oráculo; me es imposible ingresar a las cámaras en ciertos puntos de la ciudad —esto llamó la atención de Sherrinford.  
— ¿Es eso posible? —William suspiró —. ¿Qué hay de los satélites, no puedes accesar a esas zonas por medio de ellos?   
—Nada parece funcionar y ya he realizado pruebas para asegurarme que no se trate de alguna falla en el programa —. Todo el cuerpo de William se tensó al considerar quien podía ser el responsable —. Debe ser obra de Moriarty.

El semblante neutro de Sherrinford cambió por una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que William se diera cuenta que su tío estaba comenzando a enojarse.  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
—He calculado todas las posibilidades y el nombre de Moriarty sobresale en más del 90% de los escenarios.  
—Envía al Burkhardt y a la chica de regreso a América, y dile a La Muerte Roja que los mantenga vigilados —. Sherrinford se levantó de su asiento, por primera vez, dejaba relucir su furia —. Desde este momento y hasta que no tenga la cabeza de ese bastardo adornando la pared de mi estudio; tú y Anastasia deberán permanecer con escoltas. Avisa a Mycroft y a sus hijos sobre esto, Greg debe permanecer en la mansión. Esta vez no me ganará.  
Sherrinford se dirigió a un estante de libros, lo empujó para revelar una vasta colección de armas de diferentes tipos y tamaños; tomó unos cuchillos y los escondió cuidadosamente en su costoso traje.  
—Quiero que mudes todo a la mansión, también díselo a tu padre.

Ok, eso era algo que William no se esperaba. Sherrinford no sentía especial aprecio por Sherlock, al contrario, lo consideraba un inútil, bueno para nada que deshonraba el apellido Holmes; pero era una emergencia.

 

…

 

Sherlock y John se dirigieron a Barts para examinar la evidencia que pudieran contener los tenis. El blutbad estaba preocupado por la rehén y molesto por el nulo interés que parecía tener el Grimm por la situación, sin mencionar el problema con la USB perdida.  
— ¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó Molly al detective, mientras entraba al laboratorio.  
—Oh, sí —musito éste, la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre delgado entró.  
—Oh, lo siento…  
— ¡Jim! Adelante —exclamó la joven con alegría. —Jim, él es Sherlock Holmes —dijo señalando al Grimm —, y él…—miro algo confusa al blutbad.  
—John Watson, hola —se presento a sí mismo John; Molly explicó brevemente cómo se habían conocido ella y Jim, Sherlock no tardó en llamarlo gay, ocasionando que la joven le reclamará después de que el chico delgado se fuera.

Cuando Molly se fue, molesta, John le reclamó también por el poco tacto que tenía.

—Adelante… ya sabes lo que hago… adelante…—dijo como si nada, mirando los tenis.  
—No voy a dejar que me humilles, Sherlock —dijo John mirando al Grimm con los ojos entrecerrados. Holmes le dio un beso en los labios y lo alentó a intentarlo. 

El blutbad comenzó con sus deducciones, cuando terminó, Sherlock lo corrigió, finalmente, el detective dio con un nombre:

Carl Powers.

 

Continuará…

 

….

Pflichttreue:(PFLIKHT-troy-ə;.Germ "uno que es consciente de sus deberes") es una pantera blanca Wesen.

Cuando entran en woge, obtienen ojos verdes amarillos brillantes, garras afiladas y colmillos y un pelaje de color gris con manchas negras. Son fuertes, también son muy sigilosos y rápidos, capaces de sorprender a las víctimas.  
Son extremadamente leales, audaces y muy inteligentes. El consejo Wesen los utiliza para hacer trabajos desagradables.


	11. Criminal consultor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del Clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.  
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 11.- Criminal consultor

 

El juego fue desde un supuesto asesinato, pasando por dos verdaderos, culminando en un fraude relacionado a una pintura y aún tuvo tiempo de recuperar el juguete de Mycroft. Había sido realmente entretenido para Sherlock, aunque hubo momentos en que se sintió derrotado —cosa que jamás admitiría—, pues uno de los rehenes había muerto por culpa de su error.

John había salido esa mañana, a causa de sus labores en la clínica y no iba a regresar hasta muy entrada la noche.

—Cuatro días —dijo William ingresando al piso de su padre sin tocar —. ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo difícil que es distraer al tío Sherrinford para que no viniera por ti, personalmente?  
—Sí —respondió Sherlock mientras terminaba de enviar un mensaje desde su portátil y posteriormente guardarla. William suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón de John; de nada servía discutir con su padre, sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.  
—Sherrinford se ha vuelto loco. Moriarty ha comenzado a dar señales de vida y en consecuencia, el tío ordenó a toda la familia, alejar a los wesen que trabajen para ellos, los que se nieguen, serán castigados con la eliminación de sus “mascotas” (palabras exactas). No molestarán a John por un tiempo, pero es necesario que te presentes en la casa principal.

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Sherrinford estaba cometiendo graves errores, seguramente cegado por orgullo.  
—Sherrinford siempre ha sido una reina del drama, más grande que Mycroft, debo agregar—.William rodó los ojos; Sherlock era igual o más exagerado que sus hermanos. El joven Grimm agradecía no ser como esos tres, ¡gracias, genes de los Trevor!

—Moriarty va tras de mí, díselo a Sherrinford —el menor estuvo a punto de quejarse sobre que él no era el mensajero de nadie, pero tenía prisa, quería regresar lo antes posible a su laboratorio.  
—Necesito la USB que recuperaste—.  
—No la tengo, se la envié a Mycroft —dijo Sherlock mientras se preparaba para salir. William rodó los ojos, ¿por quién le tomaba?  
—Te recuerdo, Sherlock, que soy tu hijo, a mí no puedes engañarme. Piensas entregarle la USB a Moriarty, no te lo voy a permitir —siseó Will interponiéndose entre la puerta y su padre.

Sherlock frunció el ceño; no tenía tiempo para las rabietas de su hijo, era su oportunidad de ver cara a cara al hombre responsable de la muerte de Víctor y de muchos otros miembros de su familia. Por fin, tenía la posibilidad de conocer a su rival y no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera William, se lo impidiera.

—Hazte un lado. No me obligues a romperte las piernas —el joven Grimm entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo el peligro, pero él era orgulloso y no pensaba retroceder.  
—No. Esa USB guarda secretos militares, no dejaré que pongas al país en peligro y mucho menos, que intentes arrebatarme a mi presa —espetó el menor con odio.

Era obvio que William no retrocedería, no por nada, Sherrinford lo había elegido como su sucesor. Sherlock dio un paso adelante, el menor tomó esto como una amenaza y atacó; una patada que el detective bloqueó con facilidad.  
Padre e hijo comienzan su pelea. Patadas, puños, bloqueos; objetos siento usados como armas que en las manos de los dos Holmes, se convertían en potenciales armas; Sherlock a la defensiva, busca una manera de neutralizar a William sin causarle un grave daño.

William era bueno peleando, Sherrinford se había tomado muy en serio su entrenamiento, pero no importaba cuán habilidoso fuese, no podía contra la experiencia de alguien como Sherlock.  
El hijo quedó inconsciente en los brazos de su padre; una mala deducción provocó su derrota. Sherlock lo llevó a su habitación y lo encadena a la cama para asegurarse que no le seguirá. El piso es un completo caos; muebles y vidrios rotos por la sala, la cocina (y seguramente alguna silla hecha pedazos en la calle); Sherlock no está en mejor estado, tiene un labio roto, el pelo desordenado. Se cambia de ropa, pues la que llevaba puesta, terminó hecha jirones y en detestable estado. Su pálida piel queda marcada con enormes hematomas morados; le dolía el costado, su hijo estuvo a nada de romperle las costillas.  
Se acomodó el traje; reprimió un gesto de dolor. Sonrío al salir a la calle; en un futuro muy cercano, William sería un rival formidable. 

 

…

 

Sherlock entró en las instalaciones de aquella complejo deportivo. El primer encuentro con su igual sería en la piscina donde se ahogó la persona con la que iniciaron el juego.  
Sus ojos viajaron por cada centímetro de las edificaciones; el olor a cloro flotaba en el ambiente, el sonido del chapoteo del agua y la bomba de la piscina era los únicos sonidos que lograba percibir.  
—Te he traído un pequeño regalo de presentación —dijo Sherlock, su voz resonando en cada rincón. Levantó la USB sobre su cabeza, para que fuese visible —. Por eso ha sido todo, ¿no? —ninguna respuesta, pero sabía que había alguien más ahí —. Todos tus enigmas, haciéndome bailar. Todo para distraerme de esto—.

Sus sentidos se alteraron cuando una puerta se abrió. John emergió, vestido con una chamarra gruesa. Sherlock contuvo la respiración; infinidad de escenarios pasaron por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. John, su amigo, su compañero… su pareja. ¿Había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta de la mentira? No, John Watson era la persona más honesta que hubiese conocido.

—Buenas noches —dijo John. Holmes se tensó, no sabía cómo reaccionar. —Vaya sorpresa, ¿no, Sherlock?—.  
—John —el nombre dejó sus labios casi en un susurro.  
—Apuesto a que no lo esperabas —el blutbad prosiguió con su monólogo mientras abría su chaqueta, revelando los explosivos. —¿Qué quieres que lo obligue a hacer? Es una interesante mascota. Los blutbad son divertidos. Bonito detalle. La piscina donde el pequeño Carl murió. Yo lo detuve, al igual que lo hice con todos esos Grimm preñados. Puedo detener a John Watson también. Parar su corazón—.

Unos punto rojos se posaron sobre el pecho del wesen, miras láser.  
—¿Dónde estás? —demandó Sherlock. —Muéstrate—.  
—Te di mi número, pensé que me llamarías —dijo una voz chillona, seguido del sonido de otra puerta abriéndose. Una figura delgada y de cabellos negros se dejó ver, llevaba un traje sastre color de noche y una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

Sherlock levantó una ceja, en ningún momento reconoció al hombre frente a él.  
—¿Hay una pistola Browning L9A1 del ejército británico en tu bolsillo o estás feliz de verme?—.  
—Ambas cosas —Sherlock sacó el arma y apuntó al recién llegado. Pero el recién llegado no se inmutó, al contrario, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.  
—Jim Moriarty. Hola —agregó con voz aguda, pero no obtuvo reacción de parte de Sherlock. —¿Jim?, ¿Jim del hospital? ¿De verdad causé tan efímera impresión? —se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que esa era la idea—.  
Sherlock miró a John de reojo, tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pensando, analizando la manera de ponerlo a salvo.

—No seas tonto —dijo Moriarty, adivinando los pensamientos de Holmes —. Otra persona está sosteniendo el rifle. No me gusta ensuciarme las manos —caminó unos pasos, su porte era elegante y seguro. —Te he dado una visión, Sherlock, sólo una visión fugaz de lo que tengo en marcha en este mundo. Soy un especialista, ya ves. Como tú—.  
—Querido Jim. ¿Podrías quitar de en medio a la molesta hermana de mi amante? —dijo Sherlock recordando los casos que había tenido desde que el juego de Moriarty dio inicio —. Estimado Jim, ¿puedes esconderme en Sudamerica?—.  
—Así es —respondió Jim sonriendo. Sherlock sintió una repentina ola de adrenalina, producto del encuentro con su igual.  
—Genial —dijo el detective con sinceridad y John deseó no tener encima 20 kilos de explosivos, para poder ir golpear a su novio.  
—Nunca nadie ha llegado hasta a mí y nunca nadie lo hará—.  
—Yo sí—.  
—Eres el que más cerca ha estado —aceptó el criminal consultor.  
—Gracias—.  
—No era un cumplido—.  
—Sí lo fue —Jim hizo un gesto y un ademán.

John escuchaba, tratando de no moverse, de no respirar; un movimiento en falso y la bomba podría explotar.  
—Bueno, sí lo fue —aceptó divertido —. Los humanos y los wesen son tan aburridos, vienen a mí para solucionar sus pequeños problemillas. Puse 30 millones de libras para que salieras a jugar —los gestos de Moriarty eran despreocupados, pero Sherlock se daba cuenta de su concentración. —Toma esto como una advertencia amistosa, querido mío. Da un paso atrás. —Movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro —. Aunque debo admitir que me divertí mucho jugando. Oráculo (por cierto, debo felicitarte por tener un hijo tan… talentoso). De verdad, es un niño muy travieso —agregó en doble sentido mientras se lamía los labios. Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero no dejó ver su enojo más allá de eso. —Disfrute ser Jim el informático—.  
—Murió gente —habló el detective carente de sentimiento.  
—¡Eso es lo que hace la gente! —gritó el criminal consultor.  
—Te voy a detener —aquella afirmación le causó gracia a Moriarty.  
—Ustedes los Holmes. ¡La realeza Grimm! Se creen tan poderosos, pero son tan vulnerables como cualquier otro —dijo Jim, riendo como lo haría un loco. —No podrás detenerme, Sherlock—.

El príncipe Grimm miró a John; estaba nervioso, se podría decir que hasta asustado, pero no era eso, Watson estaba luchando contra sus impulsos de entrar en woge y atacar a Moriarty.  
—¿Estás bien? —John mira a su novio, no sabe si puede o no responder.  
—Johnny-boy puede responder —dijo Moriarty, pero el wesen prefiere sólo asentir con la cabeza.

Sherlock le extiende la USB y Jim se acerca para tomarla, dándole la espalda a John.  
—Oh, ¿eso? —el criminal consultor besa la memoria —¡Aburrido! Pude conseguirla en cualquier lado —agregó, girándose para lanzar el objeto al agua, momento que John aprovechó para atraparlo por la espalda, sabía que eso le podría costar la vida, pero no le importaba si con eso, el detective se salvaba.  
—¡Corre, Sherlock! —los blutbad era sanguinarios, asesinos de otros wesen, humanos y Grimm, pero protegían a sus parejas por sobre todo.  
—¡Oh, bien! Muy bien —festejó Jim. John había entrado en woge y Moriarty podía sentir los afilados dientes rozando su piel.  
—Si su francotirador jala del gatillo, Sr. Moriarty, moriremos los dos —siseó John. Sabía que el criminal consultor era un Grimm, lo había visto en sus ojos.* Jim río.  
—Es tierno. Ya veo porqué te gusta tenerlo a tu lado —sonrió de oreja a oreja —. La gente se pone tan sentimental con sus mascotas. ¡Qué lealtad tan conmovedora! Pero… siento decirle, doctor Watson que no debió molestarse—una mira láser se posa sobre la frente de Sherlock, quien cierra los ojos un segundo. John suelta a Jim y retrocede, despacio.  
—Es de Westwood —reprocha Moriarty mientras se alisa el traje. —¿Sabes qué pasará si no me dejas en paz, Sherlock?, ¿contigo? —el aludido levantó una ceja, un poco aburrido con la amenaza.  
—Déjame adivinar. Me matarás —dijo monótono.  
—¿Matarte? —la expresión de Moriarty pasa de la diversión a la indignación y de regreso. —No, nada tan obvio. —se encogió de hombros y sonrió, la idea de poseer el cadáver de Sherlock era bastante excitante, pero el placer podía espera un poco. —Te voy a matar de todas formas, algún día. Lo reservo para una ocasión especial. No, no, no, no, sino puedes parar de husmear, te quemaré —hizo una pausa, su rostro era una combinación de éxtasis y peligro —. Voy a quemar… tu corazón—.

La forma en que Jim profirió su amenaza fue tan dramática, tan fría, que encogería el alma de cualquiera; pero, aún cuando Sherlock sintió vibrar su ser, en ningún momento permitió a su enemigo darse cuenta. Quemar su corazón… asesinar a William y a John, esa era la verdadera amenaza.  
Los dos Grimm se miraron, analizando, comprobando que no hubiesen pasado nada por alto de su enemigo. De pronto, la voz de William se dejó escuchar por un altavoz, anunciando que estaban rodeados y para confirmarlo, los cuerpos de los francotiradores cayeron al suelo o dentro de la piscina, muertos.

Todo se volvió caos, un grupo de wesen, en los que se contaban un Steinadler,* blutbad, Yaguaraté,*Pflichttreve, Manticore,* y un Malin fatal,* más otros tantos wesen, habían logrado reducir a los secuaces de Moriarty, pero eso no detuvo al criminal consultor que logró escapar con ayuda de un Rißfleisch* en woge que tenía una puntería tan perfecta que logro asesinar a más de uno.  
Cuando las instalaciones se vieron aseguradas, los wesen dejaron el woge; la Manticore, un hombre alto y de aspecto fornido, se acercó a Sherlock, mientras que la Steinadler, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, se encargaba de desactivar la bomba, después, los condujeron al exterior, donde William se encontraba, recargado en un auto negro, a su alrededor había cuatro camionetas.  
El joven Grimm traía el brazo izquierdo entablillado, además de unos cuantos moretones.

—¡Jesucristo! Will. ¿Qué te pasó? —dijo John, apurando para acercarse al adolescente y poder revisarlo, olvidándose por completo de su propio bienestar.  
—Pregúntale a mi “querido” padre —escupió con veneno. John miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido, comprendiendo que había sido él quien dejó al menor en ese estado.  
—Pensé que Sherrinford había prohibido el trabajo con wesen —comentó el Holmes mayor presente, ignorando lo anterior.  
—Nosotros no trabajamos para Will —dijo una mujer morena, la Malin fatal —. Somos un equipo—.  
—Mi familia —agregó el joven Grimm, sonriendo.  
—Y si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima… —agregó el Yaguaraté (un joven moreno de la edad de Will), entrando en woge.  
—Nuestra presa se ha escapado, el Rißfleisch no ha dejado rastro —dijo el Manticore, adoptando una pose que lo delató como militar. William chasqueó la lengua. Debió haber dado la orden de disparar a todo lo que se moviera sin importar que en el proceso, muriera su padre y John; habría sido una pena la muerte de John, pero al menos, habría obtenido su venganza.  
—Ya habrá otra oportunidad —dijo el príncipe heredero de los Holmes —. Pueden irse y gracias por la ayuda—.  
—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó el Pflichttreve (un joven de 20 años), preocupado. Will asintió con la cabeza y el equipo de wesen se retiró.

—No debiste interferir. Este era un juego de adultos —dijo Sherlock, estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido. Tanto William, como John lo miraron molestos.  
—¡Te salve el culo y por eso perdí la oportunidad de tomar mi venganza! —le gritó furioso. —Eres un idiota. No sé cómo lo soportas —agregó, mirando a John, quien no supo qué contestar, él tampoco tenía idea de cómo lo hacía.

William suspiró, abrió la puerta trasera y le lanzó las llaves a su padre.

—Quédate con el auto, pero llévame a mi casa—.

 

Continuará…

 

…..

 

Los ojos del Grimm: La forma en la que un wesen puede saber la identidad de un Grimm es mirándolo a los ojos mientras está en woge, estos se vuelven completamente negros y el wesen puede verse reflejado en ellos. Según Monroe (en la serie Grimm), es algo escalofriante, pues les obliga a ver lo más profundo de sus almas.

Steinadler (Del alemán: Stein "piedra" adler "águila", español: Aguila de piedra) son wesen con apariencia de águilas, descubiertas en "Tres monedas a la fuente".  
Esta especie de wesen son águilas increíblemente rápidas. Se destacan en su vista, la cual tiene 5 veces más células sensoriales de la retina por milímetro que un humano normal. También tienen aceites de color en sus ojos que refractan ciertas ondas de luz. Estos intensifican ciertos colores a extensas de los demás. Los ángulos de visión de un Steinadler son cinco:  
A: Visión de campo de Steinadler- Esta visión abarca la parte trasera de la cabeza, osea la nuca.  
B: Visión binocular faeal- Es la vista recta de los ojos de un Steinadler.  
C: Perímetro del campo vertical- La vista recta hacia arriba o hacia abajo.  
D: Visión monocular- Esta visión va en diagonal de los ojos del Steinadler hacia arriba y abajo.  
E: Visión monocular faeal- Se forma en un ángulo de aproximadamente 180° de la visión recta de los ojos, la cual es la B.  
La vista legendaria de los Steinadler se adapta como una visión nocturna que incluye ojos más grandes con forma rubular que les permite tener más lugares a donde ver. La distintiva frente que poseen los protege del viento, polvo y escombros al igual que un deslumbramiento excesivo.

Malin Fatal (MAH-leh fə-TAL, Fr. Malin "malicioso" + Fatal "fatal") es un Wesen-jabalí.  
Cuando entran en woge, un Fatal Malin tiene piel marrón que cubre la mayor parte del cuerpo, excepto alrededor de la boca, ojos y nariz. Sin embargo, el pelo de la forma humana no ha cambiado. La forma de la nariz y la cara se hacen más bestial y las orejas son puntiagudas y mechones. La principal característica que define a la Fatal Malin es un par de punzo cortante colmillos que sobresalen de la mandíbula inferior. Estos colmillos están presentes en ambos sexos y se pueden utilizar como cuchillos para cortar la garganta de su víctima.  
El Malin Fatal es otra especie de Wesen que pueden limitar su Woge a los ojos, que son de color amarillo.  
Comportamiento: Malin Fatal son enemigos formidables; agresivos e inteligente. Matan a sus víctimas cortándoles la garganta con sus colmillos y dejando a la víctima a sangrar. Malin Fatal también son grandes defensores.

Manticore (MAN-tə-kor,.. Con baño propio, desde E.Mir.Per martyaxwar "manticore", un cryptid legendario árabe) es una mitad león, mitad escorpión-como Wesen originarios de Persia.  
Cuando entran en woge, tienen un gran parecido con Lowens, sólo que ellos tienen melenas mucho más grandes que se vuelve gris a medida que envejecen. Desde su columna se extienden una cola de escorpión quitina. Ellos son capaces de mover y controlar estas colas, y, a menudo usarlas en el combate. Estas colas son capaces de entregar golpes potentes y contienen un veneno peligroso con altas cantidades de neurotoxinas y los inhibidores nerviosos que es similar al veneno de los escorpiones de la familia Buthidae. Este veneno puede paralizar y matar a un humano adulto en cuestión de segundos, como tal, es el método común de matar.  
Las Manticores también tienen fuerza sobrehumana en un nivel impresionante, incluso para las normas estándares de los wesen, ya que son capaces de levantar personas y otros Manticores y lanzarlas a través de una habitación entera con facilidad. También poseen una gran agilidad, capaz de saltar varios metros de distancia. Su resistencia es también impresionante, ya que son capaces de tomar múltiples golpes de otro Manticore. Estas habilidades no parecen ser obstaculizado por la edad o enfermedades terminales, como el cáncer.

Pflichttreue:(PFLIKHT-troy-ə;.Germ "uno que es consciente de sus deberes") es una pantera blanca Wesen.  
Cuando entran en woge, obtienen ojos verdes amarillos brillantes, garras afiladas y colmillos y un pelaje de color gris con manchas negras. Son fuertes, también son muy sigilosos y rápidos, capaces de sorprender a las víctimas.  
Son extremadamente leales, audaces y muy inteligentes. El consejo Wesen los utiliza para hacer trabajos desagradables.

Yaguaraté (YAH-Gwar-et-aye,. Span Iguazú "jaguar") es un Wesen-jaguar.  
Cuando entran en Woge, la piel tiene un patrón de manchas negras en forma similar a los de un leopardo o, por supuesto, un jaguar. Cualquier cabello humano en la cabeza se mantiene sin cambios. La nariz se hace más grande y más plana y los oídos se vuelven más felino, pero no cambian de posición como un felino. Además, los dientes caninos se vuelven largos y filosos. Yaguaraté son criaturas rápidas y ágiles; También son algo más fuerte que los seres humanos.  
El Yaguaraté es otra especie de Wesen que pueden limitar sus críticas Woge a sus ojos, que brillante, con un penetrante color amarillo.


	12. Celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 12.- Celos

 

William bajó del auto y azotó la puerta, enseguida subió a su piso con Sherlock y John pisándole los talones, uno, para seguir con la discusión, y el otro, preocupado por una posible pelea entre padre e hijo.

—No debiste meterte —dijo Sherlock tomando a su hijo por el brazo para obligarlo a detenerse. Estaban a la mitad de la sala, con John observándoles desde la puerta.  
—Oh. Créeme que de no ser porque John estaba ahí, ¡habría hecho que ese lugar quedara como coladera!—

Si le afectaron esas palabras a Sherlock, no lo demostró, pero era obvio que William ya no era ese pequeño niño de grandes ojos que era tan apegado a él, tanto como para ocultarse y no ir con Víctor a la casa de seguridad, sólo por quedarse y ayudarlo a encontrar al que mataba a los Grimm.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —replicó el detective, celoso y herido en partes iguales. —Sería sólo daño colateral. ¿Qué puede importar si consigues tu objetivo?—.  
—Sherlock —John frunció el ceño, herido por las palabras de su pareja, ¿tan poco le importaba?

El Grimm mayor miró al wesen de reojo, pero no se retractó de sus palabras.  
—Tan sensible como siempre —dijo Will, mordaz. —No entiendo qué vio papá en ti, ¡no sé cómo John te aguanta!

Sherlock quiso golpear a su hijo, pero se contuvo, después de todo, tenía razón.

—Mi papá y mi hermana fueron asesinados por Moriarty… ¡destruyó a nuestra familia y a ti sólo te interesa un estúpido juego! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Era tan doloroso, había tenido que convertirse en adulto muy pronto, olvidar los besos de buenas noches, las historias de los casos que Sherlock le contaba, los abrazos y las comidas en familia, por libros, frías máquinas y soledad.  
John siente el impulso de consolar al adolecente, pero no lo hace; es un extraño en ese momento.

—Q… —William se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz profunda que tanto conocía (y detestaba). Se limpia las lágrimas, su semblante pasa del dolor a la ira en cuestión de segundos.  
—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —preguntó el joven Grimm, olvidándose por completo de su padre y de John.

Sherlock observó al hombre que acababa de salir de la cocina. Rubio, ojos azules, misma edad que Mycroft, no, un año menor; 1.78 de altura. Estuvo en el extranjero, Egipto, pero no fue un viaje de placer y sólo pasó una semana en ese país. Tenía una herida hecha por un objeto afilado, una navaja, ya casi cicatrizada en el costado, nada que pusiera su vida en riesgo, pero que aún le incomodaba.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo el hombre mirando a Will con preocupación.  
—Te hice una pregunta: ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa, Bond? —siseó Will mirando al hombre con enojo, pero éste no se inmutó, al contrario, parecía más preocupado por el moretón en el rostro del menor y el brazo entablillado.  
—Estás herido. ¿Quién lo hizo? —quiso tocar el rostro de Will, pero Sherlock se lo impidió, atrapando su mano a centímetros de su objetivo.

Sherlock miró a Bond con enojo, no era tonto, ese hombre sentía algo más que simple amistad por su hijo de 16 años; un asqueroso pedófilo, al que ni por atisbo, dejaría acercarse a Will.

—Disculpe, pero le agradecería que se mantenga alejado de mi hijo —Bond pareció confundido por una fracción de segundo. Ese hombre, sabía quién era, Sherlock Holmes, quien se hacía llamar detective consultor; ahora que lo veía con mayor detenimiento, Q y Holmes se parecían mucho, aunque con pequeñas diferencias, como el color de ojos, la nariz y la forma de la boca.  
—Sherlock —lo llamó John, podía sentir la tensión en la habitación y le preocupaba que en cualquier momento, su pareja hiciera algo tonto.

William se dio cuenta del drástico cambio de Sherlock, ¿estaba actuando como un padre? Imposible, Sherlock no le quería, lo sacó de su vida, si lo aceptaba ahora era simplemente por la información que podía obtener para él.

 

—Señor Holmes, me supongo —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, pero no lo soltó.   
William suspiró, quería de correrlos a patadas, pero no le apetecía escuchar a sus vecinos reclamarle por los tres tipos discutiendo en el pasillo.  
—Sí. Sherlock Holmes, mi padre, él es el doctor John Watson, su novio —el hombre miró sorprendido al detective, en un principio creyó haber escuchado mal, pero ahora, no había duda, estaba frente al o mejor dicho, los padres del chico que amaba. —Chicos, él es el agente James Bond, trabaja para el M16, junto conmigo.—  
—Es un… placer, señor Bond —dijo John, seguro que Sherlock no diría nada.  
—El placer es mío, doctor Watson, he leído todo su trabajo, es realmente impresionante, ¿en verdad hicieron todo lo que escribió?  
—Por supuesto que sí —John estaba un poco ofendido, no por el comentario, sino por el tono que el hombre usaba.  
—Bond ya se va —habló Will empujando a James a la puerta; hizo una nota metal para mejorar el sistema de seguridad de su casa, o mejor, ¡mudarse a la luna! Lo que fuera necesario para que ese agente cabezota dejara de molestarlo.  
—Pero si vine para cenar contigo —dijo Bond, poniendo resistencia y aprovechando las lesiones del menor para plantarse en su sitio, pero el gusto le duró poco, pues fue Sherlock quien terminó el trabajo de su hijo.  
—Asunto familiar. Hasta luego, Jahuel —habló el detective, antes de cerrarle la puerta en cara.  
—¡Sherlock! —lo regañó John.  
—Da igual. Bond es un dolor de trasero constante —se quejó el menor, agradecido con su padre por haberlo librado de su acosador particular. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse de lo que sea que el espía hubiera preparado.  
—A mí me parece alguien… agradable —dijo John observando la comida sobre la mesa se la cocina (que lucía como algo que verías en un restaurante de cinco estrellas)  
—Promiscuo. Se acostó con seis mujeres en los últimos cuatro días —agregó Sherlock. —Estuvo con una de ellas hace menos de seis horas.—  
—¿Sólo seis, en serio? —preguntó Will, sorprendido —Se está poniendo viejo… bueno, más —agregó antes de meterse un trozo de carne a la boca. Delicioso, bueno, al menos su acosador era bueno cocinando.  
—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —interrogó Sherlock tomando la comida y echándola al fregadero.  
—Un año, acababa de unirme al M16.—  
—Creí que habías llegado a Londres hace poco más de dos meses —dijo John, confundido.  
—Oficialmente, sí —William rebuscó en el refrigerador y extrajo un pastel de fresas, no tenía más de tres horas de haber sido horneado y decorado. Bond se había lucido en esa ocasión —. Soy jefe de Q Branch: División y Desarrollo del M16, por eso el alias de Q.—  
—Así que, no sólo eres Oráculo para los Grimm, también "Q" para el gobierno británico.—  
—Y fui profesor durante un semestre en una universidad, que no vale la pena mencionar, pero que es muy prestigiosa en América —dijo el menor comenzando a comerse el pastel —¡Oye! —se quejó cuando Sherlock tiró el pastel a la basura.  
—Te quedarás con nosotros, si Gerald pudo entrar, significa que la seguridad no es buena.—  
—Se llama James y es uno de los mejores espías de M16 —corrigió el menor, molesto, pero no por las palabras de su padre, sino por el hecho de haber sido privado de tan deliciosa comida. —Pero tienes razón, Bond fue capaz de burlar mis sistemas de seguridad —suspiró —, eso significa que Moriarty también. Creo que vivir con Sherrinford y tía Rósela, no me hará daño…—

Sherlock se acercó a su hijo, puso sus manos en los hombros del menor, quien parecía confundido por las acciones de su padre.  
—Ven a casa.

Era la primera vez (desde la muerte de Víctor), que Sherlock veía a su hijo a los ojos. Cierto, había descuidado terriblemente a William a los pocos días de quedar viudo, sino hubiera sido por Rósela, el detective no sabía qué hubiese sido de su William, en especial, cuando comenzó a consumir drogas.

—Estoy en casa —Will desvió la mirada, reacio a volver a dejar entrar a su padre en su vida. Temía que, de hacerlo, volvería a ser ese niño que lloraba todas las noches preguntándose si fue malo y por eso su papá lo había abandonado. —Además, tu piso tiene sólo dos habitaciones—.  
—Puedes usar mi cuarto, yo casi no lo uso —dijo Sherlock y Will no pudo evitar imaginar las razones por las que no dormía en su habitación y, aunque la razón principal debían ser sus casos, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía que ver con John y encuentros nocturnos.  
—No pienso dejar a mi pequeña sola. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo? —William se refería a las computadoras que estaban por todo su piso y que conformaban el sistema Oráculo.  
—Podrías rentarle un piso a la señora Hudson —habló John.  
—Llevaré a mi pequeña a casa de Anastasia, y me mudaré con ustedes —no sabía realmente por qué lo hacía, pero, cuando vio la sonrisa de su padre, supo que era lo correcto.

 

Continuará…


	13. Musai

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. La serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 13.- Musai

La mañana era relativamente tranquila en el 221B de Baker Street. William tenía ya unos días viviendo con Sherlock y con John; las cosas no eran color de rosa, sobre todo para el Wesen que tenía que soportar las horribles manías de ambos Grimm.  
Sherlock prácticamente no comía casi nada (en especial durante los casos), Will era todo un barril sin fondo, y las diferencias entre ambos Holmes no acababan ahí; uno era un completo desorden, el otro ordenaba hasta la basura, pero había algo en lo que padre e hijo se parecían y era su capacidad para enloquecer a John.

—Buenos días —dijo John aguantando un bostezo. William estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.  
—Hola —respondió el Grimm, más preocupado de los huevos que de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
—Aun no puedo creer que sepas cocinar —Will bufó ofendido, dejó la comida en los platos y miró al blutbad.  
—Vivo solo desde que era pequeño, tenía que aprender o morir de hambre —John sonrió, esa vena dramática seguro la había heredado de Sherlock.  
—Creí que habías crecido con la señorita Anastasia y rodeado de sirvientes.

William hizo una mueca al verse atrapado.

—De acuerdo. Aprendí porque escuché que la comida era la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre —John sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el menor, quien a pesar de su enorme coeficiente intelectual, seguía siendo inocente —. Además, quería demostrarle a ese pulgoso come hierba de Monroe que podía cocinar mejor que él—.

Y ahí estaba el orgullo Holmes hablando.  
—Ya debo irme. Sherrinford quiere hablar conmigo acerca de mi compromiso con Trubel—.  
— ¿En verdad te casarás con ella? —Will se encogió de hombros.  
—No seré el primero ni el último Holmes que se case por obligación a sus deberes —dijo el Grimm mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba en una de las sillas —. Al menos yo tengo la ventaja de conocer a mi prometida y llevarme bien con ella—.  
—Pero no la amas —repuso el blutbad. William lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática, pero que a John, se le antojó melancólica.  
—No se puede tener todo en la vida —el Grimm tomó sus cosas y se fue, no quería llegar tarde a su reunión con Sherrinford.

 

 

…

 

Sherlock despertó media hora después de que su hijo se fuese. John estaba ocupado escribiendo los últimos casos en su blog.

—William ya se ha ido —dijo el detective mientras picaba un poco del desayuno (ahora frío), que su hijo había preparado. Mordió un trozo de pan francés y se acercó al Wesen para espiar lo que éste hacía. — ¿Qué escribes? —.  
—El blog—.  
— ¿Sobre? —.  
—Nosotros—.  
— ¿Nosotros? —repitió Sherlock mientras hojeaba el periódico, fingiendo no estar interesado —. ¿Le dirás a tus lectores que soy un Grimm y tú un Wesen? ¿Qué somos pareja y qué Will nació de dos hombres?  
—Creo que no sería conveniente —dijo John. No quería ni imaginar en lo que las personas pudiesen pensar si escribía algo así; tal vez creerían que estaba escribiendo alguna clase de novela o simplemente perdió la cabeza.

Después de eso, su mañana se vio ocupada por posibles clientes que Sherlock —en la gran mayoría de los casos—, despedía con su típica palabra: ¡Aburrido!  
Los casos que le presentaban, iban desde engaños, un hombre asegurando que las cenizas de la urna que sostenía no eran de su tía, ejecutivos ofreciendo exorbitantes sumas por recuperar archivos y adolecentes amantes de los comics.

 

…

 

William se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Luchaba como podía contra Sherrinford, pero el Grimm mayor le dejaba pocas posibilidades de defenderse o atacar; sólo podía retroceder.

—Tu defensa es pobre —lo reprendió Sherrinford, dando estocadas cada vez más rápidas y violentas hasta desarmar a su sobrino y dejarlo de espaldas en el suelo —. ¡Esa técnica es ridícula! ¿Es eso lo que te he enseñado? —.  
—No. Majestad —dijo William bajando la mirada, sintiéndose humillado.  
—Has perdido mucho tiempo holgazaneando. Los años en América te hicieron débil—.

William apretó los dientes, enojado consigo mismo, pues no tenía argumentos para refutar las palabras de su tío; era débil. Su entrenamiento quedó en segundo plano luego de conocer a Nick, después, nació el proyecto Oráculo; y pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio que ejercitando su cuerpo. Aunque, en su defensa, tenía un brazo enyesado; un brazo roto le restringía mucho.

 

 

— ¿Por qué Sherlock no se ha presentado? Has estado viviendo con él durante días —dijo Sherrinford mientras dejaba caer la espada con las demás de práctica.  
—Moriarty no tiene intenciones de atacarnos, es un criminal consultor. Walter lo contactó con el fin de derrocar a la rama principal de la familia y de esa forma, hacer que Tobías ascendiera al trono —explicó William secándose el sudo —. Jim Moriarty, tiene como único objetivo, acabar con mi padre… Sherlock, cualquier otro Holmes que resulte herido o muerto, será únicamente daño colateral—.

Sherrinford frunció el ceño, ¿Qué podía verle Moriarty a Sherlock? Era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto; su inteligencia y habilidades deductivas eran un chiste en comparación con las del rey Grimm.

 

…

 

Sherlock era ya famoso, gracias al blog de John, aunque era algo que al Grimm no le agradaba del todo. Todos los niveles de noticias querían saber más del detective del internet y de su compañero.  
El detective envío a John a realizar una investigación fuera de Londres, mientras el Grimm se quedaba en la comodidad del apartamento. Mientras ambos hablaban sobre el caso por medio de Skype, tres hombres llegaron al 221 B de Baker Street, para conducir a Holmes a ver a su nuevo cliente, pero les resultó imposible hacer que se pusiera la ropa.

…

John entró a una elegante habitación, confundido. Sherlock se encontraba sentado en un sofá, aun envuelto en la sábana, se sentó junto a su pareja. Lo miró detenidamente  
— ¿No traes ropa interior? —.  
—No—.  
—Entiendo —los dos guardaron silencio antes de romper en risas —. El palacio de Buckingham. Sí —John hizo un sonido extraño —. Estoy reteniendo el impulso de robarme un cenicero—.

Poco después llegó Mycroft y un colega suyo para hablar sobre el posible caso de Sherlock (obligándolo a ponerse ropa, por supuesto).   
—Mi empleadora tiene un problema —dijo el hombre, cuyo nombre era Harry, seguramente uno de los hombres más poderosos en Londres, después de la familia real y los Holmes, claro.  
—Un asunto ha salido a la luz de una extremadamente delicada y de naturaleza potencialmente criminal. Y tu nombre surgió, querido hermano— dijo Mycroft, manteniendo su cara seria y diplomática.

Sherlock observó a su hermano con cara de aburrimiento.  
—Tienes todo un servicio secreto. ¿No son confiables? —.   
—Por supuesto que no. Espían a la gente por dinero —dijo Mycroft. —Este es un asunto de la más alta seguridad y por lo tanto, de confianza —explicó el Grimm mayor.

El hombre junto a Mycroft hizo un pequeño gesto, y el Holmes mayor abrió su portafolio y le pasó a Sherlock una foto.   
— ¿Qué sabes de ésta mujer? —.  
Sherlock vio la foto. Era la de una mujer, que a los estándares de la sociedad, podría considerarse hermosa.  
—Absolutamente nada —.  
—Entonces deberías poner más atención. Ella ha sido el centro de dos escándalos políticos el año pasado y recientemente terminó la boda de un prominente novelista y teniendo una aventura con ambos participantes, por separado —.  
—Sabes que no me interesan las trivialidades—dijo Sherlock en tono aburrido.  
—Su nombre es Irene Adler. Profesionalmente conocida como La Mujer. 

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.   
— ¿Profesionalmente? —.  
Mycroft sonrió.   
—No te alarmes. Tiene que ver con el sexo —Sherlock rodó los ojos, ¿en serio? Tenía un hijo de 16 años y una vida sexual muy activa.  
—No seas ridículo, Mycroft —bufó molesto.

Unos segundos de silencio y Mycroft le pasó un folder manila con más fotografías.  
—Ella provee, lo que podríamos decir, regaño recreativo para aquellos quienes disfrutan esta clase de cosas y están dispuestos a pagar por ello. Estas son de su sitio web —.

El folder manila contenía fotos de La Mujer, usando ropa interior provocativa y una fusta, en muchas sugestivas posiciones. Ofreciendo lo que hace. Había también una inscripción: Sabrás cuando eres derrotado. 

—Y asumo que ella tiene algunas fotografías comprometedoras —dijo Sherlock cuando guardó de nuevo las fotos en el folder manila.  
—Es usted muy rápido señor Holmes — dijo impresionado el hombre sentado junto a su hermano. Ciertamente él no sabía nada acerca del magnífico y brillante cerebro de Sherlock Holmes.  
—Difícilmente una deducción complicada. ¿Fotografías de quién? —.

El hombre dudaba en responder, era obvio que se sentía avergonzado por haberle fallado a la familia real (o al menos eso era lo que sentía).  
—Una persona de gran importancia de mi empleadora. Preferimos que se mantenga anónima —.

Sherlock hizo una pequeña sonrisa, viendo al hombre hasta que Mycroft habló de nuevo.   
—Puedo decirte que esta persona es joven… una joven —explicó Mycroft Holmes, no complacido con los requerimientos de información de su hermano menor.  
— ¿Cuántas fotografías? —.  
—Un considerable número, aparentemente —.  
— ¿Y ella y esta joven aparecen juntas en estas fotos? —Mycroft cabeceó un asentimiento.   
—Sí, así es. En un imaginativo rango —.  
—Y asumo que en un número de muy comprometedores escenarios —.  
— ¿Tomará el caso? —se aventuró a preguntar el compañero de Mycroft.  
— ¿Cuál caso? Páguenle ahora y cuánto pida —.  
—Ella no quiere nada. Se mantiene en contacto. Nos informó que las fotos existen. Indicó que tampoco tenía intención de usarlas para extorsionar por dinero o favores —explicó Mycroft y Sherlock sonrió.  
—Oh, ¿un juego de poder? Un juego de poder con la familia más poderosa de Inglaterra. Eso es una verdadera dominatriz. Oh, esto se está poniendo divertido, ¿no creen? —.

Sus ojos brillaron con anticipación ante el nuevo reto, la idea de iniciar un nuevo juego, uno que pudiera entretener su prodigiosa mente, lo excitaba. Se puso de pie caminando a la salida de la habitación.  
— ¿En dónde está ella? —.  
—Está en Londres. Oráculo tiene todos los datos que necesitas —.

 

….

 

William comía chocolates, mientras le explicaba a Sherlock y a John, la información que tenía de La Mujer.

—De acuerdo a mis investigaciones, La Mujer. Irene Adler, es una Musai. Te envié la dirección a tu móvil —dijo el joven Grimm —. ¡Oye! —se quejó cuando su padre le quitó la caja de chocolates.  
—Estos no los hacen en Inglaterra, ni los importan —Sherlock frunció el ceño, no necesitaba de mucho para saber quién le había dado la caja de dulces a su hijo.  
—Sí, me los dio Bond. Los trajo de su última misión en Suiza —bufó molesto, sabiendo el destino de sus chocolates y efectivamente, Sherlock los botó a la basura.  
—Las dueñas de esa chocolatería que tanto te gusta, me deben un favor. Estoy seguro que estarían encantados de darte todo el dulce que quieras —.  
—Sherlock, son sólo chocolates —dijo John en tono de regaño —. Will no se va a acostar con ese hombre, por unos dulces —el aludido bufó molesto.  
—Por supuesto que no. Tengo buen gusto, ¿saben? —se quejó. —Como sea, debo irme. Sólo vine por algo de ropa —.   
— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó John.  
—Sussex. Debo convencer a la abuela para que se mude a Londres mientras Moriarty esté rondando —. 

Sherlock se quedó frío con la sola mención de su madre; Violet Anastasia Vernet era lo que se esperaría de una Grimm, en especial, de la matriarca Holmes: fuerte, inteligente, astuta, con un férreo carácter, pero con sus hijos (en especial los menores), era dulce hasta el punto de ser empalagosa.

—En fin, espero regresar en una semana —dijo el joven alegre. Su abuela le agradaba, le traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia y los increíbles regalos que la anciana mujer le daba —. Suerte con La Mujer —.

 

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo Especial

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo Especial 

 

Parte I: Nupcias con olor a Navidad

 

Sherlock estaba a unas semanas de su cumpleaños número 16, y a días de su boda con Víctor, segundo hijo de la familia Trevor, uno de los cinco clanes más importantes en Inglaterra; sin contar a los Holmes, por supuesto.  
Sherlock conocía a Víctor desde los nueve años, cuando el joven Trevor lo ayudó a resolver su primer caso; desde entonces, se volvieron inseparables.  
Víctor era un chico inteligente, astuto, en extremo paciente, (debía serlo, considerando con quien iba a casarse), y un buen Grimm; había matado a su primer wesen en compañía de su hermana, la actual líder de su familia.

En la casa principal de los Holmes; los sirvientes se preparaban para la ceremonia de bodas que se celebraría el 23 de Diciembre. Todo debía ser perfecto, hasta el más insignificante detalle; cualquier error, sería rápidamente notado por cualquiera de sus patrones.

 

Faltaba sólo un día para la tan esperada boda y la reina Grimm se encontraba en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, para asegurarse que todo estuviese de acuerdo a sus exigencias.  
—No olviden poner rosas rojas y blancas, quiero que estén lo más frescas posibles —dijo Violet. — ¿Qué sucede, Fausto? —.  
—La Orquesta de Londres ya ha llegado y se encuentran descansando en sus habitaciones —respondió el mayordomo.   
—Magnífico—.  
—Madame, si me permite el atrevimiento. ¿No habría sido mejor posponer la boda hasta después de las festividades? —dijo el mayordomo. —Tanto estrés no es bueno para usted—.  
La reina Grimm suspiró pesadamente.  
—Mi pequeño pirata es muy impaciente —dijo con gesto dramático.

Un hombre hizo su aparición; al verlo, la servidumbre le reverenció.  
—Déjennos solos —ordenó y al instante, le obedecieron.  
— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le preguntó Violet, sin mirarlo, más preocupada de asegurarse que todo estuviese en el correcto lugar.  
—He ordenado que tripliquen la seguridad. Quiero asegurarme que esta vez, Sherlock no pueda escapar —dijo el príncipe heredero con seriedad. —No podemos permitir que deje plantado a otro candidato más—.  
—Estoy segura que Sherlock preferiría enfrentarse a un Siegbarste* sin ningún arma y solo, que dejar a su precioso Víctor plantado en el altar—.

Sherrinford asintió con la cabeza. Él no confiaba tanto en su hermano, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lograba zafarse de un futuro matrimonio.  
—Le diré a Mycroft que mantenga a Sherlock vigilado —Violet río por lo bajo. Su hijo mayor era tan parecido a su querido, pero amargado esposo.

 

…

 

   
El tan esperado día había llegado. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo durante la tarde, las familias más importantes, tanto de los Grimm, como de la realeza y personas influyentes habían sido invitadas, la crème de la crème reunidos en un solo lugar.

En una de las habitaciones, se encontraba un hombre joven; Víctor Trevor de 15 años. Ojos verdes escrutando el traje blanco a través del espejo; rosa blanca en ojal; cabellos negros perfectamente peinados.  
Víctor sonrió satisfecho. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo. Sherlock, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una persona tan ignorante a los sentimientos, pudiese haber sido tan romántico a la hora de proponer matrimonio?  
Bueno, romántico no era la palabra adecuada para referirse a la propuesta del Holmes menor; llevar a alguien a un cementerio y proponerle casarse ahí mismo, no podía estar ni siquiera en los lugares más bajos de las pedidas más románticas de la historia, pero para Víctor, lo fue.

—Te ves hermoso, hermanito —lo halagó, Charlotte. —Nuestra madre estaría tan orgullosa de verte así… aunque sea con un Holmes —bufó, y Víctor no pudo evitar sonreír; su hermana fue la principal candidata para casarse con Mycroft, pero éste, al final, había elegido a Greg, con quien ahora, tenía unos gemelos de 4 años.

Víctor sabía que su hermana nunca estuvo interesada en Mycroft, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que fue dejada de lado por un hombre, cuya familia no era ni siquiera la mitad de importante que la suya.  
—Si ese pequeño rufián se atreve a hacerte llorar… dímelo; ya le he reservado un lugar en mi pared de trofeos —Víctor suspiró, su hermana era un caso perdido, pero agradecía su preocupación.  
—Amo a Sherlock y sé que él me ama —aseguró con firmeza.

 

…

 

Sherlock salió de su habitación, luego de arreglarse para su boda; Mycroft lo esperaba afuera para escoltarlo al altar; bufó molesto.

—Mycroft. ¿Graham te alargó la cadena? —dijo mordaz.  
—Dejaré que disfrutes este momento, querido hermano ya que pronto tú también tendrás puesta una cadena. —Sherlock bufó nuevamente.  
— ¿Cómo va la dieta? Cualquiera diría que fuiste tú quien tuvo a los gemelos y no Gordon—.  
—Su nombre es Gregory—.  
—Me aburres —Sherlock se detuvo justo en la puerta que lo conducía al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Titubeó. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si lo arruinaba? No quería decepcionar a Víctor, ni salir lastimado.

Metió la mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón para sentir la suave tela del pequeño pañuelo de pulcro color que Víctor usó cómo vendaje, cuando un wesen le hirió durante su primera cita: su primer caso juntos.

Sherlock no pudo evitar pensar pasar una vida en la que no estuviera Víctor y sintió más miedo que el que sentía en ese momento.  
— ¿Listo? —.

 

…

 

La ceremonia sería dirigida por Sherrinford I, rey de los de su raza, la unión únicamente seria para unirlos como pareja ante los ojos de las familias Grimm y la realeza; la boda ante la sociedad, seria hasta que ambos cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

—Hoy estamos aquí para ser testigos de cómo estos dos jóvenes en este día honrarán las memorias de nuestros ancestros, uniendo sus almas para crear nuevas vidas. —William Sherlock Scott… Víctor Trevor, ustedes han demostrado ser magníficos Grimm con buenos genes que darán niños perfectos(…)—  
Un carraspeo de parte de Violet hizo que el rey dejara de lado su discurso sobre la superioridad de los Grimm. Una Hexenbiest anciana y una joven se acercaron a los dos Grimm jóvenes para colocar un listón rojo y dorado alrededor de la pareja.  
—Que el listón que los rodea los una para siempre, en sangre y espíritu. Pueden besarse—.  
Sherlock y Víctor se miraron a los ojos, acercando sus rostros con lentitud hasta unir sus labios, en un beso que simbolizaba la unión de dos corazones.

 

…

 

Era una noche nevada; las calles estaban adornadas con luces de colores rojas, verdes y blancas; la navidad se respiraba en el aire. Víctor observaba el paisaje que le brindaba la pequeña terraza de la habitación. Los grandes jardines de la mansión Holmes que en primavera rebosaban de vida, ahora estaba cubierto con la blancura de la inmaculada nieve.

— ¿Sucede algo? —dijo Sherlock acercándose a su, ahora esposo. Víctor le sonrió mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del futuro Detective Consultor.  
—Es increíble que estemos casados. Es como un sueño—.  
—Vamos adentro, hace frío—.  
Víctor asintió con la cabeza, dejándose guiar por su pareja.  
— ¿Puedes tocar Noche de paz? —pidió Víctor al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Amaba escuchar a Sherlock tocar el violín, principalmente cuando interpretaba algún villancico y es que la Navidad era su festividad favorita.

Sherlock tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar, haciendo su mejor interpretación; todo debía ser perfecto en su noche de bodas.  
—Si tenemos un hijo, espero que también le guste tocar el violín —dijo Víctor en cuanto Sherlock terminó de tocar.  
Besos; caricias cargadas de sentimientos. Promesas de una vida juntos. La unión de dos almas que se volvían una y una noche llena de esperanza y milagros.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

Nota Autora:   
Bueno, este es el primero de tres capítulos especiales de Grimm.  
El primero, con Víctor, el segundo con el pequeño Will y el tercero, con John y Will, espero lo disfruten.  
Dedico este especial a mi hermosa Beta n_n

Nota Beta: Mi otp disfrutando una navidad, me ha encantado, mil gracias.


	15. Árbol de Navidad y Santa Claus

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo Especial 

 

Parte II: Árbol de Navidad y Santa Claus

 

Sherlock se acomodó el abrigo; observó al pequeño parado junto a él, que luchaba por anudarse la bufanda.  
William Víctor Holmes era la mezcla perfecta de sus dos padres, con el ingenio de la familia Holmes, pues, a sus tres años de edad, ya podía leer y hablar al nivel de alguien de diez.

El pequeño resultó ser muy apegado a Sherlock desde el momento en que nació, tanto, que Sherlock no podía ir a ningún lado sin que su hijo se le pegara a la pierna y no lo soltaba, hasta que su padre accedía a llevarlo con él.

—Papá —Sherlock se puso en cuclillas, para quedar a la altura del pequeño y ayudarle a colocarse el abrigo.  
—No olviden los gorros y guantes —dijo Víctor entrando al pequeño recibidor, cargando dichas prendas.  
— ¿Nos acompañas? —preguntó Sherlock mientras su esposo terminaba de arreglar al niño.  
—Charlotte vendrá a la cena de Navidad y quiero preparar su postre favorito —Sherlock bufó al escuchar el nombre de su cuñada, ésa que desde que la conocía, no paraba de amenazarlo con hacerlo parte de su colección de trofeos, si es que llegaba a lastimar a su precioso hermanito.  
— ¿Es necesario que ella venga? —Víctor le dedicó una mirada seria.  
—Sí —respondió Trevor, molesto. —Mi hermana necesita apoyo, perdió a su esposo en estas fechas.  
—Hace tres años —agregó Sherlock mientras cargaba a su hijo.  
—El día de Navidad —dijo Víctor cruzándose de brazos. Su rostro sereno se volvió una mezcla de melancolía y duda —Si yo muriera… ¿te olvidarías de mí?

Sherlock se tensó, la sola idea de perder a Víctor o a su hijo, era… no había palabras para describirlo, pero Holmes estaba seguro de algo; no tendría el valor de vivir sin alguno de los dos.  
—Ustedes jamás van a morir —aseveró Holmes, abrazando a Víctor y al niño, como si su vida se fuera en ello. —Nunca permitiré que se alejen de mí.

Víctor sonrío con ternura, besó la cabeza de su hijo y los labios de su pareja; se separó con delicadeza de Sherlock.  
—Es hora de que se vayan. Tú madre debe estar ansiosa por su llegada.  
— ¡Sí, abuela! —chilló el niño. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza con seriedad; no quería ir, pero Víctor le insistió que su madre necesitaba apoyo luego de la muerte de su esposo, un mes atrás. 

 

…

 

Violet aún vivía en la casa que compartió con su esposo, aunque tenía planes de mudarse a Sussex y descansar del tedio de sus responsabilidades como reina Grimm. Esa, sería, quizás, la última Navidad que pasaba en Londres.  
William corrió por los pasillos de la mansión, rumbo al salón donde su abuela solía pasar el tiempo.

— ¡Abuela! —chilló el niño, lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer que estaba sentada en el elegante sillón, junto a la chimenea.  
—Hola, cariño —dijo la mujer sonriéndole. — ¿Cómo te has portado?   
—Bien. Papá me llevó a ver cadáveres y atrapamos a un hombre malo —respondió emocionado. Violet levantó la cabeza, observando a su hijo con desaprobación. No le parecía correcto que el niño estuviera en contacto con la muerte a tan temprana edad, ya habría tiempo cuando viera su primer woge.  
— ¿Y qué dijo tu papi al respecto?   
—Se enojó y mandó a papá a dormir al sofá —Violet no pudo evitar sonreír, alegre de saber que su hijo más descarriado, orgulloso e infantil, había encontrado la horma de su zapato.  
Pasar un rato con su madre, no fue toda una pérdida de tiempo, como Sherlock había creído; William se divirtió con los cuentos de su abuela, recibió presentes —libros, juguetes y hasta una pequeña replica de un arma Grimm—. Padre e hijo fueron llevados a casa por el chofer de Violet.

 

Faltaban dos días para Navidad; William y Sherlock se encontraban adornando el árbol —una de las actividades que más gustaba a ambos—, Víctor preparaba algo de cocoa caliente, asegurándose de ponerle una buena cantidad de malvaviscos a la taza favorita de su hijo.

Cuando terminan de decorar el árbol; los tres se sientan en el sillón, toman sus bebidas y ven especiales navideños por la TV, de esos que tanto le gustan a Víctor y también a William y que hasta Sherlock ha aprendido a disfrutar, sólo en compañia de ellos. 

Charlotte tenía una hija tres años mayor que William, su nombre era Alice, una niña no tan inteligente como un Holmes, pero si lo suficiente, como para que su madre estuviese segura de lo magnífica cazadora que sería cuando llegara el momento.

William y Alice no se llevaban muy bien, no sólo por la diferencia de edades, también, por sus personalidades, ambos, querían mandar al contrario y ambos eran orgullosos. Por suerte para Will, su prima se fue después de la cena, ya que Charlotte le había prometido a la familia de su difunto esposo, pasar el resto de las festividades con ellos.

En su habitación, Sherlock y Víctor tenían la misma discusión de todos los años, bueno, al menos, desde que William nació.

—No entiendo porqué debo ponerme ese ridículo disfraz; es obvio que William sabe que Santa Claus es sólo un wesen demente.  
—Pero a Will le gusta —dijo Víctor, atrapando a Sherlock por el cuello —, y a mí también, eres un Santa bastante sexy —agregó, antes de darle un beso en los labios. —Hoy es nuestro aniversario…

Oh, cierto, su aniversario. Sherlock se apresuró a ponerse el traje de Santa Claus, mientras más rápido hiciera dormir a Will, más pronto podría iniciar su tradición favorita.

Definitivamente la Navidad era su festividad favorita.

 

Continuará…


	16. Especia parte III

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo Especial 

 

Parte III: Hasta el Grinch celebra Navidad

 

[William observó la habitación con la agudeza única de los Holmes; tapiz roto, sucio y viejo, ventanas desvencijadas; olor a humedad. El hogar de Sherlock era un pequeño cuartucho con apenas unos cuantos muebles: un colchón, una mesa, dos sillas, dos sillones, uno negro y el otro rojo (lo único bien cuidado entre toda esa basura). El lugar estaba ubicado en el peor barrio de Londres, tan diferente a la casa donde vivían cuando Víctor aún estaba con ellos.

Will suspiró derrotado. Cuatro años habían pasado desde la muerte de su papá y desde que se fue a América; su familia fue destruida y su infancia, perdida.

—William —el niño miró a Sherlock; delgado (mucho más de lo que recordaba), grandes ojeras, desaliñado, casi parecía un indigente, ¿en dónde había quedado aquel apuesto hombre y buen padre que conoció en su infancia? Evidentemente había muerto con su esposo —. Yo… me alegra verte.

William sonrió, mostrando las pequeñas ventanas que habían dejado los tres dientes de leche al caerse.

—Tía Rósela no quería dejarme venir, Sherrinford tampoco —dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros —, así que me escapé, hackee un par de computadoras y aquí estoy.

Sherlock se dejó caer en el sillón negro —el rojo, nadie lo tocaba y Will lo sabía, era del difunto Víctor—, jugó con una jeringa, usada, seguramente se había inyectado el contenido momentos antes de la llegada de su hijo.

—No debiste venir. Regresa a tu casa.

—Hoy es Navidad —dijo el niño, tratando de fingir que las palabras de su padre no le dolían, pero era difícil para alguien de su edad, aceptar que su héroe lo trataba de una manera tan indiferente —, pensé que podríamos pasar un día juntos.

El 24 de Diciembre era la fecha más dolorosa para Sherlock (después de la muerte de Víctor, claro). Atrás quedaron los días felices, ahora, para acallar a su mente, debía suministrarse cocaína. Él no quería que su hijo lo viese así, destruido… arruinado.

—La Navidad, es sólo una fecha usada para vender cosas inservibles; una época de consumismo sin sentido.  
—A papá le gustaba —mencionó el menor.  
—Víctor está muerto —William lo sabía perfectamente, pero aquella oración era un tabú para él, tanto como lo era para Sherlock; palabras prohibidas que nadie debía repetir, so pena de muerte.  
—Bien… bien… de todos modos… Feliz Navidad, padre —Will dejó caer un regalo en el sucio colchón y se fue. 

Esa noche, la pasó en el mausoleo donde descansaban los restos de su papá].

 

…

 

John despertó con energía e inusual alegría. Siempre le había gustado la Navidad, pero era la primera vez en años que la pasaría con personas que amaba. Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con una casa vacía, Sherlock no había regresado.

—Buenos días —dijo Will, entrando al piso. Seguramente había pasado la noche entera “jugando” con sus computadoras.  
—¿Dormiste algo? —preguntó el blutbad preocupado, el Grimm adolecente tan sólo se encogió de hombros.  
—Hoy es Noche Buena, ¿se te antoja algo especial para la cena? —El rostro de William se volvió frío (aunque John pudo percatarse que detrás de esa máscara, se ocultaba una enorme tristeza).  
—La Navidad es estúpida. Padre te dirá lo mismo. Te lo aseguro.

John sabía que Sherlock no podía considerarse una persona amante de las fiestas, al contrario, las odiaba, pero, sí hasta el Grinch llegó a amar la Navidad, ¿Qué impedía al único Detective Consultor hacer lo mismo?  
Will leyó la confusión del wesen, pero también la decisión. El joven Grimm suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo la necesidad de contar aquello que era prohibido.

—Mis padres se casaron en Navidad —el corazón de John se detuvo por unos segundos. El fantasma de Víctor, nuevamente lo asechaba. —Sherlock le pidió matrimonio a papá, un 18 de Diciembre y, aunque él quería que la boda se efectuara esa misma tarde; la abuela Violet y papá lo convencieron de posponer la ceremonia, pero sólo consiguieron unos cuantos días —hubo una pausa, ambos, esperaban que el contrario hablara, al final, fue Will quien rompió el silencio —. Cuando… ere un niño y papá… Cuatro años luego de la… tragedia —suspiró, le era tan difícil hablar, ¿Cómo superar la muerte de la felicidad?   
—No tienes que contarme nada, si no lo deseas —dijo John. William negó con la cabeza, necesitaba sacar un poco de aquel dolor, algo que con Sherlock, no podía hacer.  
—Déjame contarte una pequeña historia: había una vez, un niño que perdió a sus padres en un día, fue enviado lejos, pero logró escaparse y viajó para encontrar a su… “héroe”, pero, cuando llegó a él, descubrió que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue —hizo una nueva pausa, necesitaba aclararse la garganta —. El héroe alejó al niño y éste se prometió no volver a confiar en él.

Cuando el relato terminó; John se acercó a William y lo abrazó con cariño, quería consolarlo, pero, el Grimm, tan orgulloso como cualquier Holmes, se separó.

 

—Yo —Will se aclaró la garganta —, sólo vine a cambiarme, debo regresar al MI6; Bond tiene una misión y debo hacerla de niñera para evitar que haga alguna tontería.

Pero William ni siquiera se cambió de ropas, simplemente retrocedió sobre sus pasos, en un inútil intento de huir de sus recuerdos y de la lástima que seguramente John sentía por él.

John no hizo nada por detener al adolecente, pero, se prometió hacer lo posible para que Sherlock y Will, volvieran a disfrutar la Navidad.

 

….

 

Sherlock desearía olvidarse de esas fechas, y sin embargo, todo a su alrededor se lo recuerda; el olor característico de la Navidad, los adornos, las compras de regalos insulsos y la feliz hipocresía. 

Antes, aquella era su época favorita por el simple hecho de ser la de Víctor; solían jugar en la nieve, ver películas absurdas y hacer el amor, el nacimiento de Will no cambió mucho su rutina —salvo por el hecho de tener que disfrazarse de Santa Claus y actuar frente al niño—. Sherlock recordó, irremediablemente la última vez que vio a su hijo, se había escapado de la vigilancia de Sherrinford, con la única intención de pasar un día junto a su padre, pero él, lo había tratado tan mal.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, pensaba ignorarlo, seguramente sería John para saber cuándo se dignaría a regresar a casa, sin embargo, tuvo que descartar la idea, pues, de un momento a otro, todos los teléfonos a su alrededor comenzaron a sonar, bufó molesto, pero no atendió, finalmente, una moto le cerró el paso.

—¿Por qué no contestas el puto móvil? —dijo el motociclista, al tiempo que se quitaba el casco.  
—Will.  
—No. No te busco para “celebrar Navidad” —dijo sarcástico —. John tuvo un accidente.

Sherlock subió a la motocicleta, siendo él quien tomara el control, Will, a su espalda, lo abrazaba para evitar caerse.

—Le atacaron —dijo el menor, mientras serpenteaban entre los autos —, por suerte, la red Oráculo tiene como prioridad 1 vigilar a John y pude percatarme a tiempo.  
—¿Qué pasó con John? —preguntó Sherlock, tratando, inútilmente de ocultar su preocupación.  
—Fue de compras, un grupo de seis sujetos lo obligaron a entrar a un callejón, entraron en woge, eran Bauerschwein,* John hizo su mejor esfuerzo para defenderse, pero tenían pistolas eléctricas. Llegué antes de que pasaran a más, pero está algo magullado.

Sherlock suspiró aliviado, pero no disminuyó la velocidad. Al llegar a Baker Street, dejaron la moto aparcada en la entrada, pero el adolecente no se separó de ella. El detective se detuvo en la puerta, observó a su hijo esperando que lo siguiera.

—¿Vienes? —Will negó con la cabeza.  
—Faltan cuatro horas para Navidad —Will había dejado de lado su máscara indiferencia (al menos eso era para Sherlock), permitiendo que sus inseguridades lo controlaran. El Detective se acercó a su hijo, le tomó la mano, arrastrándolo al interior del 221.

John se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su sillón rojo, tenía la cabeza vendada, un moretón en la mejilla derecha y sentía el cuerpo algo adormilado a causa de las descargas electicas.

—Sherlock, Will, que bueno que han llegado —dijo el blutbad, sonriendo.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sherlock, sin ser capaz de ocultar su preocupación. Watson asintió con la cabeza.  
—Gracias a Will, lo estoy —el aludido desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incomodo; no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño.  
—Yo… creo… que mejor me voy… tengo una reunión importante y…  
—Alto ustedes dos —ambos Holmes observan a John, parece enojado, pero luego suspira.  
—Quisiera pasar una noche tranquila, cenar un buen pavo y disfrutar de mi familia en esta Navidad.

Padre e hijo se miraron; a ambos le era doloroso, pero, John les era importante (aunque no lo demostraran del todo). Quizás, por una vez, podrían fingir que eran felices.

Una cena, sólo ellos tres y la señora Hudson, por supuesto; hubo música, historias, algarabía, por primera vez en muchos años, padre e hijo se habían olvidado del dolor de su perdida, al menos por el momento, todo gracias a John Watson.

Fin del especial.

 

….

 

Bauerschwein Su nombre es un juego de las palabras (``Bauer´´ que significa ``granjero´´ y ``schwein´´ que quiere decir cerdo). Wesen parecidos a cerdos humanoides; específicamente se parecen más a unos jabalíes, con grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de sus mandíbulas inferiores.

Curiocidades:  
Los baños de barro puede calmarlos.   
Han sido los enemigos naturales de los Blutbaden por siglos.   
Fueron vulgarizados en el relato Los tres cerditos. 

 

Esta última parte, está “fuera” de la historia original.

 

Felices fiestas y siento la demora.


	17. La Mujer

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.  
La serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter, inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 14.- La Mujer

 

Sherlock y John abordaron un taxi para llegar a la dirección que William les había indicado; a pocos metros de su destino, Holmes pidió al chofer detenerse, pagó, ante el desconcierto del wesen y descendieron; caminaron hasta una callejuela alejada del barullo.

―Golpéame ―dijo Sherlock.  
― ¿Golpearte? ―preguntó John confundido.  
―Sí. Golpéame en la cara. ¿No me oíste? ―repitió comenzando a exasperarse. Odiaba que John tuviese una mente tan simple.  
―Siempre que un Holmes habla, escucho: golpéame en la cara, pero es usualmente en subtexto ―comentó el wesen encogiéndose de hombros. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.  
―Ah, ¡por Dios! ―Sherlock golpeó a John un par de veces, hasta que entró en woge, enfurecido. Consiguiendo un puñetazo directo al pómulo izquierdo. El resultado fue el esperado, pero no la siguiente reacción. Watson seguía golpeándolo.

― ¡Es suficiente, John! ―el blutbad se colgó del cuello del Grimm.  
― ¿Has olvidado que fui militar, Sherlock? Mate gente ―dijo John entre dientes. Le estaba costando controlar su lado más salvaje.  
―Eras médico ―corrigió el Grimm, aflojando con dificultad el agarre.  
― ¡He tenido días malos!

 

…

 

El timbre sonó; una joven mujer encendió la pantalla del portero electrónico. Sherlock Holmes, vestido como vicario y con una leve herida en el pómulo. La asistente de Irene Adler, Kate; sonrío. El juego estaba iniciando.

― ¿Hola? ―dijo con tono casual.  
―Am, si… lo siento. Fui atacado cerca de aquí y yo… ―Sherlock hizo su mejor interpretación al fingir ahogar un sollozo ―por favor, ¿puedo pasar?  
―Seguro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, John se dejó ver.

―Vi todo el incidente. Soy médico. ¿Tiene un kit de primeros auxilios? ―Kate cabeceó, e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, antes de retirarse, le dijo al Grimm que tomara asiento y esperara en la pequeña sala.

Sherlock observaba cada pulgada del lugar, analizando cada detalle y tratando de encontrar donde podrían estar escondidas las fotografías. Todo lucía como cualquier otra sala, con muebles y adornos de un exquisito gusto, por supuesto.

―He sido informada que fuiste atacado. No creo que Kate haya escuchado tu nombre.-Holmes pudo escuchar esa voz femenina llegando cerca de la sala. Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y lágrimas falsas cayeron de sus ojos.

―Lo lamento mucho yo… ―y ahí estaba Irene Adler, en todo su esplendor; completamente desnuda en frente de él. De pronto, las palabras murieron en la garganta del Grimm a causa de la impresión. ―Es siempre difícil recordar un alías cuando te dejan sorprendido, ¿cierto?  
―Irene Adler, presumo.

La Mujer estaba de pie, desnuda en frente de él. Sus cabellos perfectamente recogidos, sus ojos penetraban los de Sherlock.

―Miren esos pómulos ―dijo Irene acariciando la mejilla herida de Sherlock, quien en ningún momento se movió. ―Podría cortarme abofeteando esa cara. ¿Quieres que lo intente? ―preguntó seductora, removiendo el alzacuello del detective con un movimiento rápido lo colocó en su boca. John apareció en escena. Sostenía un recipiente con agua y una servilleta de paño.  
―De acuerdo, esto debería… ―Él vio a Irene de pies a cabeza y entonces al detective, quien estaba aún sin habla. Frunció el ceño ante tan comprometedora escena. ― ¿Me perdí de algo? ―interrogó, tratando de guardar la calma, de lo contrario, entraría en woge y le arrancaría la garganta a esa… mujer y de paso a su estúpido novio.

Sherlock Holmes rodó los ojos, no necesitaba de mucho para saber que su blutbad estaba celoso.

―Por favor, tome asiento. O si gusta una taza de té, puedo llamar a la sirvienta.  
―Ya tomé en el Palacio ―dijo Sherlock y se enderezó el cuello de su camisa.

La mujer se sentó en el pequeño sillón enfrente de él y cruzó las piernas. La derecha sobre la izquierda y entonces plegó los brazos sobre sus pechos.

―Lo sé.  
―Claramente. No eres estúpida. Tuviste una aventura con una joven quien puede convertirse en la reina de este país y tienes fotografías para probarlo.  
Irene Adler sonrió, ni por un segundo le quitaba la mirada al Grimm. Estaba deleitada con su presencia. Era todo y aún más de lo que los medios y el internet decía. Ellos se vieron el uno al otro por segundos.

―Yo también tomé en el Palacio. Si a alguien le interesa ―interrumpió John entre dientes; por un segundo, sus ojos mostraron su verdadera naturaleza.

Sherlock Holmes veía a Irene Adler, tratando de deducirla, pero parecía imposible. La información no aparecía, no podía leer el rostro de La Mujer. El Grimm estaba confundido, ¿Había algo malo en él? Entonces, miró a John, para probar sus habilidades deductivas, si aún estaban funcionando: Salió con Stamford. Usó una rasuradora eléctrica esta mañana. Había una pequeña mancha del chocolate que William le dio. Se encontraba celoso. Probó nuevamente con Irene.

― ¿Sabe cuál es el gran problema con los disfraces, señor Holmes? ―preguntó La Mujer acercándose a Sherlock. ―Sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, son siempre auto-retratos.  
― ¿Cree que soy un vicario con la cara sangrando?

Ella sonrió.  
―No. Creo que estás enfermo, delirante, y crees en un poder superior. En tu caso, tú mismo.

John rio, trayendo ambos a la realidad. La Mujer lo miró, también Sherlock.   
― ¿Podrías ponerte algo, por favor? Eh… ¿lo que sea? ¿Una servilleta?  
― ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes expuesto? ―preguntó Irene mostrando todo su esplendoroso cuerpo.  
―No creo que John sepa dónde mirar ―dijo Sherlock, levantándose para ofrecerle su gabardina a Irene.  
―No, creo que sabe exactamente dónde mirar ―aseguró La Mujer mientras se ponía la prenda que el detective le ofrecía ―, pero no estoy segura acerca de ti.  
―Si quisiera ver mujeres desnudas, tomaría el portátil de John.  
― ¿Usas mi portátil?  
―La confisque ―corrigió. El wesen frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no usaba el suyo o alguno de los que Will tenía tirados por todo el piso?  
―No importa, tenemos cosas mejores de que hablar. Ahora dime, necesito saber… ¿cómo fue hecho?  
― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Sherlock confuso.  
―El juego. El juego de Moriarty. El ataque al corazón de los Holmes ―Sherlock titubeo por un segundo; recordar a Víctor y a su hija nonata tenía siempre un efecto devastador para él, pero supo controlarse.  
―No estoy aquí por eso.

 

Irene sonrió y se lamió los labios.   
―No, estas aquí por las fotografías, pero eso no va a suceder y como estamos conversando…  
―Es un caso privado, ¿cómo sabes al respecto?  
―Conozco a un wesen que es policía. Bueno, sé lo que le gusta.

John entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a comprender las intenciones de la musai.   
― ¿Y te gustan… los policías? ―dijo John, tratando de ser casual. Irene sonrió.  
―Me gustan las historias de detectives… y los detectives. La inteligencia es el nuevo sexy ―respondió Irene. Añadió una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara blanca y le guiñó el ojo a Holmes. John frunció el ceño.  
―Usó la ambición de un Grimm y el amor de un wesen para reunir a los Holmes más vulnerables. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.  
―Bien, dime, ¿cómo lo hizo? ―cuestionó.

Sherlock puso su mejor máscara, fingiendo que no le dolía, que los que murieron, no eran Víctor y su hija.  
―Él no lo hizo.  
― ¿Crees que no lo hizo?  
―No creo que lo hizo, pero sé que las fotografías están en esta sala.

Irene frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con sus ojos azules.   
―Bien, ¿pero cómo?  
―Así que están en esta sala. Gracias. John, la puerta, no dejes a nadie entrar. ―Watson cabeceó e hizo lo que se le pidió, dejando a ambos a solas.  
―Supongo que sabe de la habilidad de las Hexenbiest al servicio de los Holmes, tienen ―Irene cabeceo en asentimiento ―. Varias familias de la realeza Grimm piden ayuda para hacer que una unión del mismo sexo tenga descendencia ―un nuevo cabeceo por parte de la wesen ―. Muertes de diferentes Grimm encinta obligaron a Sherrinford II a ordenar que todos los Holmes en estado o que aún no pudieran pelear fueran enviados a una mansión alejada, donde estarían resguardados. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fue algo desconcertante para nosotros, al menos hasta que cierto miembro de la familia intentó poner a todos contra el actual rey. Descubierta la mano ejecutora, no tarde mucho en descubrir lo que se escondía tras ella. Sin embargo, no sabían cómo era Moriarty. Sólo lo conocían por su voz. La clave era mantenerlos lejos de las llamadas. Desapareció por años, ocultándose en las sombras, hasta que regresó. Implantó bombas en diferentes personas, sin relación alguna entre las víctimas. Una anciana murió.

―Pensé que estabas buscando las fotos ―dijo ella, un poco confundida.  
―No. Buscarlas me tomaría años, así que hablemos un poco. La anciana murió pero los otros rehenes no.  
―No lo entiendo ―admitió Irene.  
―Inténtelo ―dijo Sherlock, con cierta exasperación.  
― ¿Por qué?  
―Porque tiendes a tener caprichos patéticos y te quitas la ropa para tratar de impresionarme. Deja de aburrirme y piensa. Es el nuevo sexy.

 

Irene miraba el piso. Sintió el frio bajo sus pies descalzos.  
―Porque ellos no podían verlo...

El sonido de unos pitidos los despertó de las deducciones acerca del juego. Una alarma de humo. Y los ojos de Irene cayeron sobre el espejo arriba de la chimenea. Sherlock se dio la vuelta y le agradeció. 

―Escuchando una alarma de humo, una madre buscará proteger a su hijo. Es increíble como el fuego expone nuestras prioridades. ―Con un movimiento de sus manos en el mueble negro, el espejo colgado en la pared se movió, revelando una caja fuerte. ―Realmente espero que no tenga un bebé ahí. De acuerdo, John, puedes apagarlo ahora.

La alarma aun timbraba. Y no había señal del blutbad hasta que tres hombres aparecieron, apuntando sus armas al wesen.

…

―Mmm. Deberías usar siempre guantes con estas cosas, sabes. El más pesado depósito de aceite es siempre la primera llave usada, eso es algo pero después de eso la secuencia es imposible de leer. Veo que es un código de cinco dígitos. Puede ser tu cumpleaños. Sin ofender pero claramente naciste en los ochentas, y siete es un numero apenas usado como el primer número, entonces…  
―Te diría el código ahora, pero ¿sabes qué? Ya lo hice.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo.  
―Piensa ―Irene sonrió, mostrando por primera vez sus dientes.  
―Manos detrás de la cabeza. En el piso. ¡Ahora!

Tres hombres americanos entraron en la sala. Uno de ellos apuntaba a la cabeza de John, el otro se encargaba de Irene y el último, el cual parecía ser el líder, estaba apuntando al detective.

―Abra la caja fuerte, señor Holmes.  
―No sé el código… ―protestó el Grimm.  
―Lo oímos. Ella se lo dijo. Ahora, ¡abra la caja fuerte! ―demandó el hombre. Sherlock comenzó a molestarse.  
― ¡Si escuchaste, sabrías que no me dijo la combinación!  
―Oh por Dios, ¡Pregúntenle! ¡Ella sabe el código! ―gritó John al hombre que tenía el arma en su cabeza y viendo a La Mujer.  
―A la cuenta de tres le disparas al doctor Watson ―ordenó el líder.  
―No sé el código ―repitió el detective  
―Uno… dos… tres…―John cerró los ojos, creyendo que había llegado su fin.  
― ¡Alto!

El hombre cabeceó al otro que estaba apuntando al blutbad. Sherlock miró a Irene que tenía la vista fija en el piso. El Grimm movió los dedos a entre los botones. La caja fuerte se abrió. Con una rápida mirada a Watson, Holmes entendió todo.

― ¡Vatican Cameos!

Sus largos dedos movieron la puerta, revelando una pistola adentro, que se disparó al ser accionado el mecanismo. Fue directo al segundo hombre sobre John, y tomando ventaja del shock de los otros, el detective atacó al americano rubio con su arma y Adler golpeó al otro con su codo en la entrepierna, removiendo el arma de sus manos.

― ¿Te importa? ―preguntó Sherlock a Irene y ésta movió la cabeza a los lados.  
―En absoluto―La Mujer golpeó a uno de los americanos con el arma dejándolo inconsciente.

Y el teléfono celular con cámara estaba ahora en las manos de Sherlock.

―Está muerto ―John chequeó al hombre quien anteriormente le apuntaba con el arma.  
―Gracias. Fuiste muy observador ―Irene le sonrió al detective consultor.  
― ¿Observador? ―Preguntó John confundido.  
―Estoy halagada ―La Musai sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con la excitación de la pronta caza.  
―No lo estés ―dijo Sherlock con seriedad. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo ambos parecieron estar en un mundo distinto.  
― ¿Halagada? ―gruñó John, comenzando a sentir unas terribles ansías de arrancarle la cabeza a la wesen por intentar invadir su territorio.  
―Habrán más de ellos. Estarán vigilando el edificio ―dijo Sherlock ―. Vamos, John.

Y tan pronto como ambos hombres se fueron de la sala. Irene corrió a la caja fuerte. Estaba vacía.  
―Hay que llamar a la policía ―dijo el médico. El detective disparó cinco veces al aire y casi inmediatamente escucharon gente gritar de desesperación y sorpresa. John lo miró con el ceño fruncido.   
―Están en camino. Y cierra la boca, es más rápido.

Ambos, regresaron al interior de la casa, para revisar las otras partes. Sherlock subió a la siguiente planta, donde Irene encontró a Sherlock jugando con su celular como si fuera un trofeo, y en cierta forma, lo era.

―Bueno, eso es el título de caballero en la bolsa.  
―Ella te ofreció ese título varias veces en el pasado. Ahora, eso es mío. ―dijo la Musai, extendió la mano, con su palma abierta esperando recibir su tan preciado móvil. Sin embargo, Sherlock no le hizo caso y en lugar de eso, comenzó a revisar el aparato, a los pocos segundos, frunció el ceño. Estaba bloqueado. Protegido con contraseña.

 

I AM - - - - LOCKED. 

 

―Presumo que todas las fotografías están aquí.  
―Tengo copias por supuesto ―mintió.  
―No trates de engañarme. No tienes copias. Deshabilitaste permanentemente toda clase de conexiones o enlaces. A menos que los contenidos de este teléfono sean únicos, no serias capaz de venderlos.  
― ¿Quién dice que los estoy vendiendo? ―Irene sonrió. Una confiada sonrisa, notó Holmes.  
―Bueno, ¿por qué estarían interesados? Lo que sea que guardas, claramente son más que fotografías ―comentó el Grimm.  
―Ese móvil es mi vida, señor Holmes. Moriría antes que dejar que te lo lleves. Es mi protección. ―La voz de Irene era firme. Sherlock podía oír desesperación en lo más profundo de su voz. John lo llamó pero el Grimm no despegaba la vista de la wesen.

Irene frunció el ceño; ladeo la cabeza y entró en woge. Sus cabellos se volvieron rojizos, su piel adquirió un brillante verde azulado, sus orejas se hicieron largas y puntiagudas, como las de un elfo y sus ojos se volvieron grandes y de un azul profundo. Pero regresó a su forma humana, luego de ver a Sherlock.

Era verdad lo que decían de los ojos de los Grimm; era aterrador verse reflejado en ellos.

― ¿Terminaste? ―Sherlock le dio la espalda, había escuchado un ruido. Aquel descuido fue aprovechado por Irene, quien tomó una jeringa que tenía escondida en una de sus gavetas y se miró al espejo. La Mujer caminó hasta estar a pulgadas de distancia el uno del otro, le acarició el brazo izquierdo y entonces, cuando Holmes se volteó a verla, Adler le inyectó la droga.  
― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué...?

Irene golpeo a Sherlock en la cara con una fusta, mandándolo al piso. La visión de Holmes se volvió borrosa.  
―Dámelo ―El Grimm se sentía como en otro mundo. Su cerebro se estaba adormeciendo. ―Dámelo. Ahora.  
―No ―Sherlock trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no le respondían.  
― ¡Suéltalo! ―amenazó pero el detective se rehusó de nuevo. ―Dije… que… lo… ¡soltaras…! ―entre cada palabra, Irene golpeaba a Sherlock con la fusta, duro contra su cuerpo débil. La droga iba avanzando y el Grimm, finalmente soltó el móvil.  
―Oh. Gracias. Ahora dile a esa dulzura que las fotos están a salvo conmigo. No son para chantaje, son por seguridad. Además, podría querer verlas de nuevo. ―Sherlock trató de pararse sin éxito. ―Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Ha sido un placer. No lo arruines. Así es como quiero que me recuerdes… La Mujer quien te derrotó. ―acarició su rostro con la fusta. ―Buenas noches. Señor Sherlock Holmes. Príncipe de los Grimm.

Irene fue hasta la ventana cuando John encontró a Sherlock casi inconsciente en el piso. Al ver a su pareja en tal estado, entró en woge.  
― ¿Qué le has hecho? ―John deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a esa… puta, pero no quería separarse de Sherlock.  
―Dormirá por unas horas. Asegúrate que no se ahogue en su propio vómito. Eso no lo haría un muy atractivo cadáver.  
― ¿Qué es esto? ―Preguntó John sosteniendo la jeringa que estaba junto a Sherlock. La olfateó, tratando de descubrir que sustancia le había sido administrada a su novio.  
―Estará bien. Lo he usado con muchos amigos. ¿Sabes? Me equivoqué con él. Sabía dónde mirar ―Irene sonrió juguetonamente al doctor y se sentó a la orilla de la ventana.  
― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Adler miró a Sherlock que aún peleaba por estar despierto.  
―El código de mi caja fuerte ―dijo Irene ―. ¿Se lo digo? ―hubo una pausa. ―Mis medidas (anatómicas). ―La Musai se fue de espaldas, desapareciendo por la ventana. A lo lejos, se escuchaban las sirenas de policías.

 

Continuará…


	18. Violet Holmes

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

 

Capítulo 15.- Violet Holmes

 

John preparaba té en la cocina; habían transcurrido horas desde el incidente con Irene Adler y aún no lograba que su lado salvaje se tranquilizara completamente, tarea nada fácil considerando que el hedor de esa musai seguía impregnado en la piel de su pareja. Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos; Sherlock le llamaba. Watson se apresuró a la habitación del detective, quien intentaba (sin éxito alguno), levantarse.

 

―Sherlock, regresa a la cama ― El Grimm estaba en el suelo, teniendo dificultades para controlar su cuerpo.  
― ¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó el detective mientras recibía ayuda de John para regresar a la cama.  
―No supongo que recuerdes mucho. No tiene sentido lo que dices. Te tengo grabado en mi móvil, por cierto.   
― ¿Dónde está?― Sherlock no podía pensar bien. Todo era borroso de nuevo.  
― ¿Quién?―preguntó John, confundido.   
―La mujer, esa mujer.  
― ¿Qué mujer?―cuestionó el blutbad con una mezcla de preocupación y celos; creyendo saber de quien hablaba su novio y tenía razón.  
― ¡Irene Adler!―dijo el detective, furioso con John y principalmente, consigo mismo por no ser capaz de controlar sus movimientos o pensar con coherencia.  
―Ella se fue, nadie la vio. No estuvo aquí, Sherlock. Ahora…― agarró al detective y lo puso devuelta en su cama lo arropó ―Ve a dormir, te sentirás mejor mañana por la mañana.   
―Estoy bien.―protestó, el Grimm.   
―Sí, muy bien. Estaré en la otra habitación si me necesitas. Sherlock no respondió, en su lugar, hundió el rostro en la almohada; John suspiró, al menos estaría tranquilo otro rato más.

El wesen cerró la puerta; en la esquina junto a la entrada, se encontraba la gabardina de Sherlock, perfectamente colgada. De pronto, un gemido femenino sonó de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Con toda su fuerza, Sherlock se puso de pie y sacó el teléfono; leyó el mensaje.

“Hasta la próxima vez, señor Holmes.   
IA”

 

…

 

Sherlock y John recibieron la visita de Mycroft muy temprano en la mañana; el Grimm mayor no estaba nada contento con los resultados de la misión que le encomendó a su hermano menor.

―Las fotografías están perfectamente a salvo ―Sherlock estaba leyendo el periódico la con toda tranquilidad. Los tres se encontraban sentados a la mesa, pero sólo John desayunaba.  
― ¿En las manos de una sexo servidora?― Mycroft estaba arrepentido de no haber usado al servicio secreto, al MI6, ó el 007 de seguro no se distraería con esa mujer, sabiendo que Q lo vigilaba, aunque, recordando la promiscuidad del agente, habría sido mejor dejarle el trabajo a William.   
―No está interesada en chantaje. Ella quiere… protección, por alguna razón. Entiendo que detuviste la investigación del tiroteo en su casa.   
― ¿Cómo podemos hacer algo mientras tenga las fotografías? Nuestras manos están atadas ―se quejó el político.   
―Ella aplaudiría tu elección de palabras. ¿Ves cómo funciona? El teléfono con cámara es su boleto de libertad. Tienes que dejarla sola. Trátala como la realeza, Mycroft ―dijo el detective.  
―Pero no como ella trata a la realeza ―agregó John, cuando sonó el teléfono de Sherlock. Un gemido ― ¿Qué fue eso? ―cuestionó el blutbad tratando de no sonar celoso y fallando terriblemente.   
―Un mensaje de texto―dijo Sherlock levantándose para tomar su móvil y leer el mensaje: Buenos días Sr. Holmes. IA   
―Que sonido tan sugerente ―comentó la señora Hudson, acercándose a John para llenar su taza con un poco más de té.  
― ¿Sabías que hay otras personas tras ella también, Mycroft? Asesinos entrenados en la CIA, creo.

―Gracias por eso, por cierto―dijo John con tono acido; no iba a perdonarle a ese Grimm haber puesto en peligro a su pareja.   
―Es una desgracia, enviar a tu hermanito en un peligro así. ¡La familia es todo lo que tenemos al final, Mycroft Holmes! ―la señora Hudson reprendió al hermano mayor de su joven inquilino. Para ella, Sherlock era como un hijo y lo protegería si tenía la oportunidad.   
―Oh, guarde silencio señora Hudson ―la amonestó el político.   
― ¡Mycroft!―gritaron los dos inquilinos, furiosos; John casi entra en woge a causa del enojo.  
―Mis disculpas ―dijo el político viendo que no había más remedio.  
―Gracias―aceptó la señora Hudson. Un nuevo gemido, otro mensaje: ¿Te sientes mejor? IA  
―No hay nada que puedas hacer; ella no hará nada ―Sherlock creía firmemente en sus palabras, además, había algo en La Mujer, que le atraía profundamente. No era sólo una trabajadora sexual, era inteligente, astuta y el detective deseaba saber qué tanto.   
―William tendrá mucho trabajo vigilándola ―comentó el político.  
― ¿Por qué? Puedes seguirla en twitter. Creo que su nombre de usuario es La mano fustigadora.  
―Muy divertido. Me disculpas. ¿Hola?― dijo Mycroft, levantándose para hacer una llamada. John miró a su novio.   
― ¿Por qué tu teléfono hace ese ruido? ―preguntó, en tono casual a su novio.   
― ¿Qué ruido?   
―ESE sonido. El que hizo hace un momento.  
―Es una alerta de mensaje. Significa que tengo un mensaje de texto ―dijo Sherlock como si fuese la respuesta obvia.   
―Mmm. Tus mensajes no suelen hacer ese ruido.   
―Bueno, alguien tomó mi teléfono y aparentemente como una broma, puso ese sonido.   
―Mmm. Entonces, cada vez que te envían un mensaje tu… ―un nuevo gemido. Los ojos de John entraron en woge, pero fue sólo por unos segundos.   
― ¿Podrías bajarle un poco el volumen? A mi edad, eso… ―la señora Hudson, a pesar de ser una musai, estaba sonrojada.  
―Me preguntaba quién podría haber tomado tu teléfono. Según recuerdo, estaba en tu abrigo ―mencionó el blutbad.   
―Te dejaré con tus deducciones ―dijo el detective dirigiéndose al encuentro de su hermano.   
―No soy estúpido para que sepas.  
― ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?― Sherlock dejó en la mesa el periódico y miró a su hermano que regresaba a la sala una vez terminada su llamada.

― ¿Qué más tiene, La Mujer? Los americanos no estarían interesados en ella por un par de fotografías. Hay más. Mucho más. Algo grande, ¿no es cierto?― Ambos hermanos estaban de pie mirándose el uno al otro, a pulgadas de distancia. John aun no terminaba su desayuno, pero aún los estaba viendo.  
―Irene Adler ya no te concierne. De ahora en adelante, te alejarás de esto.  
―Oh. ¿Lo haré? ―dijo el Detective Consultor con arrogancia, si su hermano creía que iba a poder amedrentarlo, realmente no lo conocía.  
―Sí, Sherlock. Lo harás. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo una larga disculpa que dar a una muy vieja amiga ―Mycroft dio por zanjado el asunto, pero con su hermano menor, nunca se sabía.  
―Mándale mis saludos ―pidió Sherlock; tomó su violín y comenzó a interpretar la pieza de God save the queen.

 

…

 

William acababa de arribar a Baker Street, pero no estaba solo, con él iba una mujer mayor, hermosa y distinguida; al verla, John no pudo evitar compararla con una reina. Cuando Sherlock la vio desde la ventana, hizo lo posible para escapar, pero la dama se le había adelantado ―sorprendiendo al blutbad con la velocidad y agilidad que tenía a pesar de su edad―, atrapándolo con relativa facilidad.

 

―Te estas volviendo lento, Sherly ―dijo Violet, matriarca de la familia Holmes. Will trató de ahogar la risa que le causó la mueca de su padre; no podía culparlo por ser atrapado, su abuela podía tener como noventa años, pero se movía como quinceañera o mejor.  
― ¿Qué haces aquí, madre? ―Sherlock era incapaz de leer a su madre, de quien, él y sus hermanos habían heredado sus habilidades deductivas.  
―No te he visto en años. Estaba preocupada por ti ―respondió Violet con voz carente de sentimiento, aunque fue obvio para los dos Holmes menores, que estaba por llorar. ―Usted debe ser John Watson, mi nieto me ha hablado de usted.  
El wesen se sobresaltó; no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La mujer frente a él era tan parecida a Sherlock, con esos hermosos ojos que cambiaban de color al capricho de la luz.

―Un Wieder blutbad, para ser exactos ―aclaró Will ―. Amante de Sherlock.

Violet levantó una ceja; John no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, pero la dama hizo algo que no se esperaba; lo abrazó contra su pecho con mucho cariño. Ese hombre, sin conocerla, le había dado el mejor regalo en sus últimos años de vida: sacar a su hijo de la oscuridad.

Desde la tragedia que asoló a la familia Holmes; Violet estuvo preocupada por el menor de sus hijos, quien no soportó la perdida de Víctor. Ella habría deseado ser quien cuidara de su nieto, pero en ese tiempo, había resultado gravemente herida en un ataque anterior. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Sherlock, se encontró con nada más que un cascarón vacío, sin brillo; ya no era su pequeño príncipe pirata. Ahora, su niño había vuelto a ser el que era antes de la muerte de su esposo y todo se lo debía a ese wesen.

―Basta, madre ―dijo Sherlock, bufando. Violet sonrió a su hijo, ¡su bebé estaba celoso! ¡Era tan adorable!  
―Oh, cariño, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no pienso quitarte a tu novio ―le aseguró la mujer, separándose ligeramente de John.

   
William estaba disfrutando de ver a su abuela hacer enojar a su padre y avergonzar a John; era justo, él tuvo que sufrir sus arranques amorosos por una semana, además, estaba seguro que Sherrinford y Mycroft ya se habrían ocultado a esas alturas, para no toparse con su madre, aunque, Lestrade, en sus últimos meses de embarazo, de seguro disfrutaría de la atención.

― ¿A qué has venido, madre? William fue enviado para escoltarte a la casa principal, no a Baker Street.  
―Sherlock ―lo reprendió John, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.  
―Estaba preocupada por ti, Scott. Los informes que Myc, me ha dado sobre ti, no son nada completos y cuando Will me dijo que vivías en compañía de alguien… Necesitaba cerciorarme que esa persona no quisiera o hubiese intentado matarte ―  
Violet miró a John, quien aún no decidía si sólo se sentía incómodo o también intimidado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era una Grimm, una que seguro había asesinado a cientos de wesen, además, estaba esa ley que prohibía (en teoría), que Sherlock y él estuvieran juntos, como pareja. 

Igual como Sherlock leía a las personas; Violet lo hizo, expuso las preocupaciones de John, pero le aseguró que ella no compartía las ideas xenófobas de Sherrinford y que, mientras sus hijos fuesen felices, podían destruir el Big Ben siempre y cuando no dañaran personas inocentes, ella no movería un dedo (algo que en cierta forma preocupó a Watson). 

―Es hora de irnos, abuela ―dijo William, levantándose ―. El tío Sherrinford debe de estar preocupado por ti ―la mujer hizo una mueca, claro, debe estar tan angustiado de buscar un lugar donde esconderse, al igual que Mycroft; seguramente enviarían a Rósela y a Greg para distraerla.  
―Gracias cariño, pero puedo irme sola, estoy segura que tienes muchas cosas que arreglar con tu padre ―habló Violet con diplomacia. ―Seguramente Sherrinford y Rósela harán una fiesta por mi llegada, espero que ustedes tres vayan. Enviaré a Galatea para que les traiga ropa y los escolte, estoy segura que tu nana estará feliz de verte, mi pequeño príncipe pirata.

Sherlock ni siquiera intentó protestar por el apodo, sabiendo de antemano lo inútil que era tratar de disuadir a su madre, aunque la risa mal disimulada de William y John no ayudaban en nada a su estado de ánimo.

―Puedo hablar con padre después. Quiero asegurarme que llegues segura a casa.  
―sor perfectamente capaz de llegar al auto sin ayuda, caramelito―el menor de los Holmes estaba por protestar, pero al final, decidió no hacerlo; mejor no llevarle la contraria a su abuela Violet.   
―Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta el auto ―pidió William, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer.

Violet se levantó, abrazó a Sherlock, besó sus mejillas e incluso las apretó con cariño, murmuró algunas palabras melosas y luego se retiró, dejando a un impresionado John, pues, en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Sherlock, era la primera vez que se topaba con un miembro de su familia que fuera… realmente agradable, aunque claro, Violet no era realmente una Holmes.

―Tu madre es linda ―dijo John y Sherlock bufó. 

William tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en regresar al piso; Watson notó que el adolecente parecía preocupado.  
― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―John preguntó preocupado. William asintió con la cabeza.  
―Sherlock ―lo llamó su hijo ―. ¿Recuerdas el objeto de la subasta de origen templario? ―el detective consultor asintió con la cabeza. Meses atrás, la puja se había cancelado; al parecer, una persona bastante acaudalada, había comprado gran parte de los objetos, pero se desconocía su identidad. ―La abuela Violet lo compró. La llave efectivamente estaba en el interior de la caja. La tengo en mi poder.  
―Mi madre lo sabe ―no era una pregunta, por lo que Will no se molestó en contestar, en lugar de eso, mostró el objeto que colgaba de su cuello.  
―No me sorprendería que esa fuese la razón por la que no quiso que la escoltara ―Will suspiró pesadamente ―. No le pueden ocultar nada a esa mujer.  
―Tal vez porque ella los conoce desde que estaban en pañales ―comentó John. A él, le había agradado mucho la mujer que, en cierta forma, le recordaba a su propia madre, esperaba poder hablar nuevamente con ella; moría de ganas por saber cómo era Sherlock de niño.

 

Continuará…


	19. Padre e hijo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie ―Sherlock― pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 16.- Padre e hijo

 

John no había visto a Sherlock o a Will desde hace tres días; no era extraño que esos dos desaparecieran, pero usualmente, el hijo de su novio tenía la amabilidad de informarle por el paradero de ambos. ¿Les habría sucedido algo malo?

Watson dio un sonoro suspiro, el quinto en los últimos veinte minutos. Se encontraba en su consulta, descansando del último paciente que había atendido; un Eisbiber*, que sufrió un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta que su doctor era un blutbad, hizo falta mucho tiempo y esfuerzo (sin mencionar la ayuda de Sarah), para convencerlo que no se lo iba a comer. 

―¿Te peleaste con Sherlock? ―la relación amorosa con Sarah no había funcionado, en cambio, se volvió una amiga excelente que fue la primera en enterarse de su relación con el excéntrico detective (Will y los Grimm americanos no contaban, por obvias razones).  
―No puedo pelear con alguien a quien no he visto en días ―suspiró. Conociendo a Sherlock, le preocupaba que hubiese molestado a alguien y que ese alguien lo hubiese asesinado.  
―En un par de días se cumplirán 12 años del atentado contra los Holmes.

El jueves negro de la historia de los Grimm, el día que Sherlock perdió todo y dejó ir todo. Ahora John entendía la razón por la que padre e hijo se desaparecieron; no querían enfrentar la verdad.

 

―Doctor Watson, Sarah ―Anastasia acababa de entra a la consulta de John. Su silla de ruedas hacía un ligero zumbido al avanzar, algo únicamente captado por los sensibles oídos de los dos wesen.  
―¿Sucede algo, doctora Holmes? ―preguntó John. No era común que la Grimm dejara sus labores para pasear por el lugar, mucho menos sin sus escoltas (obligada a tener, por la reciente amenaza a su familia), aunque el blutbad dudaba que realmente los necesitara solo por estar en silla de ruedas.  
―Estaré ausente de la clínica durante el resto de la semana y quiero que ustedes se hagan cargo.

Ambos wesen asintieron con la cabeza, aunque, Sarah le preocupaba el estado de ánimo que la joven Grimm pudiera tener en ese momento.  
Anastasia era la única sobreviviente de aquel fatídico día; si no fuera por William, ella sería la más joven (hasta el nacimiento del tercer hijo de Mycroft y Greg).

 

…

 

John regresó tarde a casa, ese día. Estaba realmente cansado, ¿cómo era que la doctora Anastasia podía realizar el trabajo que, claramente era para dos o tres personas y encima, atender a sus pacientes, sin parecer cansada? A veces pensaba que los Holmes no eran humanos. 

Watson se detiene en la puerta; Will salía de su habitación (hasta hace un mes, la de John), cargando una maleta de mano.

―Will, ¿Dónde estabas? ―le preguntó el blutbad preocupado. ―¿Sherlock está contigo?  
―En el M16. Mycroft necesitaba que yo me encargara personalmente de una misión ―contestó ―. Sherlock no aparecerá hasta que él decida hacerlo ―suspiró ―. Nos vemos en un par de semanas.  
―¿A dónde vas?  
―Portland, pasare unos días con Trubel, pronto será mi esposa después de todo―John no necesitaba ser Sherlock para saber las verdaderas intenciones del menor. Estaba huyendo del pasado.  
―Víctor no querría verte triste ―Will frunció el ceño; le agradaba el blutbad, pero, si seguía metiendo las narices en donde no le llamaban, iba a agregarlo a su colección de trofeos, sin importar lo que Sherlock pudiera hacer. ―No puedes…  
―Cállate. Tú no tienes derecho a pronunciar el nombre de mi papá ―lo interrumpió el Grimm. El adolecente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no salirse de control. 

John no se inmutó; creía firmemente que Will no lo lastimaría, sin importar que tan enojado estuviera, pero si llegaba a hacerlo, realmente no importaba; necesitaba ayudarle a sanar.

―Estoy preocupado por ti ―dijo John con sinceridad ―. Has vivido muchos años con el dolor de una pérdida.  
―Tú no eres mi padre ―susurró. Will tomó su maleta y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, le dedicó una última mirada al wesen ―. Si quieres ayudar a alguien, hazlo con Sherlock. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

 

John suspiró; sería inútil seguir intentando, al menos por el momento.

 

…

 

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Sherlock se dignara a dar señales de vida. William también regresó; el joven actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero John, no quería dejar las cosas así, no era bueno para esos dos seguir cargando el dolor de una pérdida.

Sherlock se encontraba en la cocina observando una muestra por el microscopio. John lo observaba desde el otro lado de la barra, preguntándose la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Will estaba abajo, trabajando en Oráculo, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo.

―Cállate ―dijo Sherlock, sobresaltando a su pareja.  
―¿Disculpa?  
―Deja de pensar, John, es molesto. Demasiado ruidoso ―se quejó el Grimm. El blutbad frunció el ceño.  
―¿Fuiste a buscar a esa Musai, verdad? ―de acuerdo, eso no era cómo John se imaginó iniciaría la discusión, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo; sentía celos de esa wesen.  
―La Mujer aparecerá. No necesito ir a buscarla ―John frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta  
―Los casos te importan más que tu hijo.

Sherlock levantó la vista, tan intrigado como se encontraba. Jamás pensó que John pudiese ser capaz de recriminarle algo y menos eso.

―Hace poco fue el aniversario luctuoso de Víctor y en lugar de estar aquí, para apoyar a tu hijo en esos difíciles momentos, simplemente desapareces.  
―John…  
―¡No! Está vez serás tú el que debe permanecer callado ―Watson casi wogea a causa del enojo que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer en su interior. ―. Ese niño perdió a su papá y su padre decidió que era mejor huir antes que afrontar la realidad ―hizo una pausa, en verdad no quería lastimar a Sherlock, pero, era necesario para ayudarlo a él y a Will y que pudieran superar el dolor. ―¿Es eso lo que quieres que William haga siempre?, ¿escapar de sus sentimientos, fingiendo que no existen?

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, por primera vez en su vida, dejó que alguien más fuese el que hablara, únicamente, por ser Will, el tema a tratar.

―Wiliam perdió a su papá a muy temprana edad (de una forma horrible), y cuando más necesitaba a su padre…  
―Lo abandoné ―se sentía realmente culpable. Aunque él no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de su hijo, bien pudo dejarlo en custodia de los Trevor, en lugar de su Sherrinford, pero en ese momento creyó que era la elección más lógica; lejos de Inglaterra, Will estaría a salvo, pero olvidó un detalle importante: su estado emocional, algo muy importante en un niño (aún para un Holmes).

John suspiró con pesar; tal vez se había extralimitado, pero, con Sherlock, la terapia de choque, era siempre la mejor opción, la única.

―Aún no es tarde para que recuperes a tu hijo, Sherlock.  
―Me odia ―las palabras, abandonaron sus labios con tanto dolor, que le partió el corazón a John. Nunca antes había visto al detective tan… vulnerable.  
―William no te odia, Sherlock, si lo hiciera, jamás se hubiera aparecido por aquí, en primer lugar ―el blutbad se cruzó de brazos. ―Mucho menos hubiese accedido a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú.

Las palabras De John eran ciertas; Will, como Sherlock, no hacían nada que no quisieran o no les diera alguna clase de recompensa, pero también eran muy orgulloso; podría decirse que el hijo más que el padre.  
Sherlock era un buen hombre, John lo sabía, tal vez lo único que necesitaba para volver a ser un gran padre, era un pequeño empujón.

―Quédate aquí ―le dijo el wesen. Sherlock parecía tan afectado que ni siquiera se movió.

John se dirigió al piso donde William trabajaba en su proyecto de Oráculo. El chico estaba muy concentrado; seguramente creando nuevas formas para proteger el sistema de ataques.

―Will ―el aludido levantó la mirada de la pantalla para centrarla en el wesen. Bufó molesto al verse interrumpido.  
―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó el joven Grimm, disconforme. Estaba demasiado ocupado, como para perder su tiempo en una vana conversación.  
―Sherlock necesita hablar contigo ―Will levantó una ceja, luego puso una expresión seria. No pensaba obedecer las órdenes de su padre y menos, si éste enviaba a su mandadero.  
―Si es importante, que venga él, si no, puede esperar a la cena ―contestó, retomando su trabajo. Tecleando a una velocidad considerable; escribiendo código tras código en el portátil ―. Si me disculpas, tengo tra…  
William no fue capaz de terminar la oración; John, acababa de cerrarle el portátil. El joven frunció el ceño, molesto, se levantó para encarar al idiota novio de su padre.

―¿Estás loco? ―gritó, pero John no pareció afectado por la furia del adolecente.  
―William Víctor Holmes ―ok. Eso fue suficiente para calmar al adolecente, después de todo, cuando un adulto te llama por tu nombre completo, no podía ser nada bueno. ―Tu padre necesita hablar contigo, quiere recuperarte.  
―¿Recuperarme? ―la voz del adolecente sonó sarcástica. ―¿En qué sentido?  
―Eres su hijo ―Will bufó, molesto, burlón.  
―¿Para qué? No veo la razón. Ya no soy un niño que necesite del consuelo de su padre; crecí sin necesitar uno y dudo mucho que a estar alturas, requiera de su presencia.

Palabras crueles de un niño herido, pero orgulloso, que tuvo que aprender a ocultar sus sentimientos para evitar volver a ser lastimado. 

―Entonces, ¿por qué decidiste aceptar vivir bajo su mismo techo? ―John sabía que Will era igual que Sherlock; para tener una reacción real de ellos, se necesitaba ser directo y hasta cruel.  
―Era esto o regresar a la mansión, donde tendría que ver a Sherrinford (y ahora a Mycroft y a la abuela), todos los santos días. Quedarme en mi piso, implicaba soportar las constantes interrupciones de 007; me es imposible regresar a Portland ya que todos los Holmes tenemos salidas restringidas hasta que el rey diga lo contrario.  
―Pudiste haberte quedado con tus amigos, los que nos ayudaron en la piscina.  
―Claro ¿y arriesgarme a que Sherrinford o algún otro desquiciado los asesine? No gracias.  
―No es sólo por eso y lo sabes ―John le refutó ―. Muy dentro de ti, aun tienes la esperanza de recuperar la relación que tenías con tu padre antes de la… de lo que sucedió con Víctor ―no se atrevió a hablar de muerte, sería demasiado cruel, recordarle dicha pérdida al menor, sin embargo, Wil gritó furioso; una cosa era que se metiera en su vida y otra que lo hiciera con la memoria de su papá.  
―¿Enserio crees que le importo a Sherlock? Víctor Trevor era lo único que le importa, cuando murió, yo dejé de ser necesario ―aunque lo había dicho sin mostrar algún signo de dolor, John supo que el adolecente, estaba sufriendo.  
―Sabes que eso no es verdad ―Will frunció el ceño, molesto.  
―¿A no? Cuando tenía diez años y cursaba la universidad; le mentí a Sherrinford y Anastasia sobre pasar mis vacaciones de invierno con unos amigos (quienes fueron muy amables al cubrirme). Regresé a Londres, valiéndome de mis habilidades de hacker y mi astucia para que Mycroft no me detectara. Busqué a mi padre con la infantil e irracional esperanza de recuperar la familia que me quedaba ―William bajó la mirada. Odiaba sentirse así, tan desprotegido y temeroso, como una vez lo fue a la muerte de su papá ―. Lo que encontré fue indiferencia y a un desconocido.

William tuvo ganas de llorar; hizo lo mejor que pudo para contener su dolor, aunque, no logró detener una que otra lágrima que se escaba. John, simplemente lo abrazó; ahora más que nunca estaba convencido: Detrás de esa coraza de altanería, Will, seguía siendo un niño y, como todo infante, necesitaba de sus padres.

―Vamos ―dijo John, arrastrándolo a la entrada; Will, simplemente se dejó hacer, ya sin energía para oponerse.

 

John condujo al adolecente de regreso al piso. Sherlock, se acercó a ellos; miró a su hijo a los ojos. Se dijeron tanto sin uso de palabras, ¿para qué? Las personas comunes necesitaban hacer uso de la voz para poder comunicarse, ellos no.

Una sonrisa ―aquella que ambos Holmes hacen cuando han resuelto algún enigma―, se formó en sus labios. 

Esa misma tarde, Sherlock y su hijo salieron de Baker Street, fueron al mausoleo de la familia, donde los restos mortales de generaciones de Holmes descansan; la última morada de Víctor.  
John se sintió un poco desplazado, pero sabía que ambos necesitaban tiempo para cerrar ese ciclo tan doloroso y debían hacerlo solos.

Los días siguieron su curso; la relación de Sherlock y su hijo mejoraba a pasos agigantados, tal era sí, que el sábado 26 de septiembre ―cumpleaños de Will―, el detective consultor, decidió realizar una pequeña celebración, incluso intentó hacer un pastel, aprovechando que su hijo se encontraba en la mansión Holmes y que no regresaría hasta la noche (Sherrinford organizó una gran celebración a la que, por supuesto, no le invitó).

―¿Qué demonios has hecho? ―John casi había gritado y es que, parecía como si hubiese pasado un remolino por la cocina. Había harina por todas partes, recipientes de diferentes tamaños, apilados en el fregadero, cascaras de huevo tiradas en el suelo; restos de mescla hasta en el techo. En la mesa, un pastel cubierto de fondant y con perfecta forma de una cabina telefónica azul, se encontraba perfectamente dispuesto.  
―Un pastel, evidentemente ―dijo Sherlock como si su novio fuese idiota (y a su parecer, en ocasiones lo era).  
―¿Era necesario que destrozaras la cocina?, ¿no pudiste ser más cuidadoso o simplemente comprar el pastel?  
―Impersonal, predecible, aburrido ―declaró el Grimm. Lo que Sherlock no le dijo a John, era que, Víctor solía hacer la torta de cumpleaños de Will y lo obligaba a ayudarle.  
Watson suspiró cansado, para luego sonreír; se acercó a su novio para retirarle un poco de la haría que tenía en el rostro.

―Estoy seguro que a Will le encantará ―murmuró antes de pararse de puntitas para unir sus labios a los del detective. Lentamente el beso se fue convirtiendo en algo más demandante. Las manos recorriendo el cuerpo contrario.  
John gimió cuando los largos dedos de Sherlock se colaron en sus pantalones, atrapando su sexo semi erecto y mojado.

La cocina comenzaba a calentarse (y no precisamente por el horno). John se puso de rodillas, le bajó el cierre a Sherlock, listo para practicarle una felación, pero, a penas y hubo sacado el pene del detective, éste le apartó, casi con violencia.

―Will ―murmuró Sherlock ante el desconcierto de su pareja. Se acomodaron la ropa a toda prisa, antes de que el adolecente entrara y los descubriera (otra vez), en una situación comprometedora.

El menor entró al piso, solo dos minutos después; enfundado en un traje negro a la medida, que seguramente había sido confeccionado por el mejor sastre del Reino Unido. Will miró a su padre y a John; levantó una ceja para luego negar con la cabeza, en definitiva, no quería saber lo que esos dos estuvieron haciendo, ya de por si necesitaba terapia para olvidar lo de la vez anterior.

―Llegaste temprano ―dijo John, visiblemente incómodo.  
―Me aburría ―se quejó, desplomándose en el sofá (revisando con antelación, que nada “extraño” hubiese sucedido ahí), sin importarle arrugar el costoso traje.  
―Sherrinford no te habría dejado ir solo por eso. En especial, por los invitados que asistieron a la fiesta; políticos, realeza y hombres de negocio: todos ellos, importantes relaciones para el futuro rey ―Will asintió a lo dicho por su padre.  
―Sí, por eso es que recurrí a la abuela; le dije que tenía planes contigo y me dejó ir sin problemas ―lo que el adolecente no mencionó, fue que Violet le había abrazado, pellizcado las mejillas y dicho lo alegre que se encontraba por que hubiese perdonado a su padre. ―Tengo algunas misiones del M16 que podemos hacer juntos. Por ejemplo: hay una banda de wesen terroristas que…  
―Hice pastel ―lo interrumpió Sherlock, su hijo sonrió, levantándose de un salto del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina, para descubrir la hermosa creación. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Will.

El pastel, era una cabina telefónica de policía, con un hombre en la puerta semi abierta, su mano extendida invitaba a un niño de cabellos negros. Era la TRABIS del doctor Who, una serie que Will veía de pequeño, junto a Sherlock y a Víctor.

―Gracias padre ―murmuró el adolecente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sherlock. Tenía ya 17 años, pero eso no importaba, no cuando tenía a su progenitor con él. Y ciertamente no había mejor regalo.

Continuará…

 

….

 

Dedicado a todos los padres por su día. (En México, no sé en otros países, se celebra el día del padre el segundo domingo de Junio).

 

…..

 

Eisbiber (del Alemán: Eis "hielo" biber + "castor") es una criatura wesen parecida a un castor.  
Cuando un Eisbiber se transforma su cara se cubre de pelo, su nariz toma una forma animal, sus dientes crecen y les sale bigote.  
Estos wesen son nobles y no le causan problemas a la sociedad, se asustan fácilmente.b Al momento de que un Eisbiber quiere tomar una importante decisión, hacen reuniones donde deciden que se va a hacer. Como su naturaleza de castor lo dice, son buenos constructores de casas y arreglando cosas.


	20. Capítulo 17.-  El beso de la Musai

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC; la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter., inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.   
Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Contiene slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.  
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

―

Capítulo 17.- El beso de la Musai

 

Navidad, primera que Sherlock y William pararían juntos, luego de su reconciliación. John les había convencido de realizar una celebración, sólo ellos tres, además de la señora Hudson, Molly, Lestrade con su bebé de dos meses y Violet Holmes.  
Violet había convencido (obligado), a su nieto a cantar Noche de Paz, mientras que Sherlock tocaba el violín.

―Adorable, chicos. Eso fue adorable ―dijo la señora Hudson en cuanto terminaron su interpretación. El detective puso a un lado su violín y miró a la puerta. Molly Hooper llegó usando un largo abrigo y él dedujo, como siempre, que escondía un vestido muy sugerente debajo, pero obviamente no fue el único, Will y Violet también lo hicieron; en especial la mujer, después de todo, de ella habían heredado la habilidad sus hijos y nietos.

―Hola a todos. Feliz navidad ―dijo Molly sonriendo.

―Todos se felicitan los unos a los otros. ¡Qué maravilla! ―expresó Sherlock con sarcasmo.  
―Greg, ¿es tu bebé?, ¿puedo verlo? ―dijo Molly ignorando su sarcasmo y se quitó el abrigo, revelando el horrible vestido que había deducido. ― ¡Es una bebé hermosa!  
―Gracias. Se llama Junis, como mi madre.  
El nacimiento de la hija de Lestrade y Mycroft era el primer infante nacido dentro de la rama principal desde la tragedia, como consecuencia, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, poniendo especial atención a su seguridad.

―Será toda una Holmes ―habló Violet, con orgullo. Greg rogó internamente que no fuera así; en verdad, no deseaba otro hijo deduciendo todo a su alrededor y con poca o nula capacidad de afinidad con las personas.  
―Quizás, cuando crezca, pueda ayudarme con Oráculo ―dijo Will mientras se servía un poco de nueces en un bol ―. Siendo rey, no tendré mucho tiempo para eso.  
―Sí Sherlock y John tienen un bebé; podrás jugar con él ―comentó la señora Hudson, provocando que Watson terminará escupiendo su bebida y una mueca de desagrado por parte del adolecente.  
―Ni hablar, no pienso compartir mi habitación con nadie y menos con una pequeña fábrica de baba y excremento ―bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Los adultos rieron a causa de la expresión infantil de Will, todos, menos Sherlock y John; uno, por ser quien es, y el otro, pensando que tal vez, su novio deseaba otro hijo.  
―Pensé que te gustaba cuidar de Junis ―habló Lestrade, sonriendo.  
―Claro, pero si llega s ensuciar el pañal, sólo debo llamarte a ti o a su niñera; un hijo de Sherlock y de John significaría que debo ayudar en su mantenimiento.  
― ¿Y qué sucederá cuando tú y tu prometida tengan hijos? ―Greg se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber preguntado; el rostro de su sobrino se había ensombrecido. 

Will tenía en buena estima a Trubel, la quería, pero no la amaba; su compromiso había sido exclusivamente para salvar a Nick de un matrimonio que lo haría infeliz, por el solo hecho de no ser con Monroe.

― ¿Alguien quiere ponche? ―irrumpió Violet, para tratar de cambiar la atmósfera tensa que se había formado. Todos asintieron, enfilándose por algo de beber.

Por otro lado, Sherlock se levantó para revisar su portátil, sabiendo que esa era la mejor forma de distraer a su hijo. Mas frunció el ceño al descubrir algo.

―John, la cuenta de tu sitio web dice 1985. ¡Y tienes fotos mías usando ese sombrero! ―se quejó el detective.   
―A la gente le gusta ―se defendió el blutbad. Will se acercó a su padre y sonrió al ver las imágenes.   
―Claro que no. ¿Qué gente?  
―A todos, incluso hay fans cuyos sitios web tienen esas fotos como portada ―comentó William. Sherlock gruñó.

 

Lestrade preparó unas bebidas cuando Molly, tratando de ser más sociable, le preguntó por su Mycroft.

―Ahm, está en una reunión; vendrá más tarde.  
―No, él se está escondiendo de madre y veo que tienes un nuevo novio, Molly. Tus intenciones son serias respecto a él.  
―Disculpa, ¿qué?  
―Vas a verlo esta noche, le vas a dar un regalo.  
―Es suficiente, jovencito ―dijo Violet, pero Sherlock no le hizo caso.  
―Llevas un regalo perfectamente envuelto encima de la bolsa. Los otros están descuidados. Es para alguien especial. El mismo tono de rojo que combina con el lápiz labial… una inconsciente asociación, una que ella intenta incitar. De cualquier forma, la señorita Hooper tiene amor en su mente. Que sus intenciones son serias, es claro del hecho que va a darle un regalo. Está en una relación, pero aun así guardas esperanzas; vas a verlo esta noche es evidente por tu maquillaje y ropa… obviamente tratando de compensar el tamaño de su boca y pechos… ―Sherlock se quedó callado cuando se leyó la nota:

PARA SHERLOCK  
CON AMOR, MOLLY XXX

―Siempre dices cosas tan horribles. Cada vez. Siempre. Siempre ―dijo Molly; sus ojos cristalinos y su voz herida. Hacía lo posible para evitar llorar.

Sherlock no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber las expresiones de los presentes.

―Lo siento. Perdóname. Feliz navidad, Molly Hooper ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tan pronto como sucedió, el gemido de una mujer se escuchó. La pobre chica se sobresaltó y enseguida trató de excusarse.  
―Oh no, no fue, yo no…   
―No, fui yo ―respondió Sherlock e ignoró el gruñido mal contenido de John.   
― ¿En serio? ―cuestionó Greg, incrédulo.   
―Mi teléfono.   
―57 ―bufó John, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Will no parecía nada contento tampoco.   
― ¿Qué?  
―57 de esos mensajes en la semana ―respondió Watson, molesto ―, los que he oído.  
―En realidad, han sido 60 ―corrigió Will, nada contento con la situación. Sherlock no les prestó atención, simplemente limitándose a leer el nuevo mensaje.

 

El mantel. IA

 

―Emocionante que hayan estado contando ―El más alto caminó al lugar que Irene le indicó por texto y tomó una pequeña caja azul con un moño negro en sus manos. Inmediatamente, su mente fue hasta el momento en que conoció a La mujer. Y recordó esos profundos ojos celestes, esa musai que le resultó imposible deducir, como si se tratara de una hoja en blanco, pero aún el papel podía decirle muchas más cosas que todo en Irene Adler.

―Disculpen ―Sherlock cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Quitó el moño negro y encontró adentro el teléfono con cámara que Irene dijo, era su vida y comprendió lo que quería decirle. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Mycroft.  
―Mycroft, creo que vas a encontrar a Irene Adler esta noche.  
―Te dije que ya no era tu asunto, Sherlock.  
―No, me refiero que vas a encontrarla muerta. ―Colgó. John se asomó por la puerta y le preguntó si estaba bien.   
―… Sí ―Sherlock.  
―No es cierto. ―Soltó John entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ―Eres un mentiroso, Sherlock Holmes. Dime la verdad, ¿ella te gusta?  
El detective no sabía qué responder; tenía claro su amor por John, pero pensar en Irene le provocaba sensaciones extrañas que no podía o mejor dicho, no sabía explicar.

 

Fuera de la habitación; Violet y Lestrade habían decidido retirarse; ya era muy tarde para que Junis estuviera fuera de casa. Will, por otro lado, trataba de analizar el comportamiento de su padre con relación a la wesen. Sabía que Sherlock no podía engañar a John, lo amaba tanto, que ni siquiera Víctor resucitado ―aunque eso le doliera al joven―, podría separarlos.  
A los pocos minutos; Sherlock salió de la habitación, aun Molly, la señora Hudson y Will se encontraban en la sala, pero él, simplemente los ignoró, hasta la llegada de Mycroft.

 

―Vamos ―dijo el político. Sherlock, miró a Hooper, y ésta asintió, siguiendo a ambos sin preguntar.  
Cuando se fueron, Will se disculpó con la señora Hudson y se dirigió a la habitación que compartían Sherlock y John. El blutbad estaba en la cama, con la mirada perdida; el menor sintió que el corazón se le rompía y nuevamente quiso odiar a su padre. Agitó la cabeza. No. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

 

― ¿Sabes si esa mujer llegó a besar a mi padre en la mejilla o en otra parte que no sea en la boca? ―John levantó la cabeza; confundido y celoso por la pregunta ―. Los labios de la Musai secretan un tipo de substancia psicotrópica, que puede ser usado como antídoto medicinal. Esta secreción es absorbida por la piel del sujeto a la que se le aplique. El sujeto inmediatamente comenzará a sentir lujuria por la Musai que lo besó. Este "efecto" es también conocido como "síndrome". Los Holmes, con ayuda de los Sharma; logramos confeccionar una poción que revierte la creciente obsesión de los sujetos afectados, aunque es algo… escaso. Es difícil encontrar una Musai dispuesta a donar muestras de sus secreciones ―Will se revolvió el cabello ―. Una vez que una relación se ha establecido y sellado con un beso, casi siempre termina en locura, destrucción y muerte. Si un Grimm es besado por una Musai, los efectos de su beso comenzarán a afectar mucho más rápido que a cualquier otro ―el adolescente hizo un gesto con la mano, antes de que John se preocupara más de la cuenta ―. Calma, el cuerpo de mi padre desarrolló cierta inmunidad, gracias a sus locos experimentos, así que lo más probable es que sienta una especie de admiración. Sólo tenemos que saber en qué parte le besó y evitar que lo haga en los labios

John se levantó como resorte, entrando en woge; si esa… Bruja. Si esa bruja se había atrevido a hacerle algo a Sherlock, él mismo se iba a encargar de separar la cabeza de su cuello. 

― ¿Tienes forma de saberlo? ―preguntó John, con voz gruesa, a causa del woge.  
―Hay dos maneras: una, averiguar si en la casa de Adler hay circuito cerrado y la segunda es estudiar el comportamiento de mi padre. Puede que actue normal bajo cualquier circunstancia, menos algo que tenga que ver con Irene Adler.  
―Como es el caso ―Añadió el médico a lo cual Will asintió.  
― ¿Te gustaría jugar a los espías? ―John regresó a la normalidad. Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
―Entonces vamos.

Si bien, la mayoría del equipo de Will, ocupaba todo un piso; la parte más importante, Oráculo, se encontraba en la habitación que, en algún momento, fue de John y que ahora, le pertenecía al joven. El hijo de Sherlock se sentó frente a su computador, comenzando a teclear a una velocidad sorprendente; en pocos segundos, la pantalla, mostró el auto de Mycroft; por la trayectoria, indicaba que se dirigía a Barts.

 

Sherlock reconoció el cuerpo de Irene Adler; aunque el rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, el resto de ella se encontraba intacto y fue suficiente para identificarla.

— ¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó Molly a Mycroft —. ¿Cómo es que Sherlock la reconoció a pesar de tener el rostro desfigurado? —el político, sonrió de medio lado; era tan evidente que la chica aún no perdía la esperanza de enamorar a su hermano.  
—Feliz Navidad, señorita Hopper —Mycroft dejó a Molly sola con el cadáver. Encontró a Sherlock en el pasillo y compartieron un cigarrillo; seguramente, Greg lo enviaría a dormir a otra habitación cuando descubriera el olor a tabaco en sus ropas, pero no importaba mucho en ese momento, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

 

Continuará…


	21. Larga vida a Su Majestad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC; la serie “Grimm” pertenece a Stephen Carpenter y está inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contienes slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

―

Capítulo 18.- Larga vida a su Majestad

 

William tuvo que irse al poco tiempo de iniciada su investigación por una emergencia en el MI6. John recibió un mensaje de Mycroft para que buscara el móvil con cámara, la idea era sin que se enterara Sherlock, pero por supuesto, nada más entrar, Holmes se dio cuenta de todo.  
―La próxima vez, dile a Will que haga el trabajo ―dijo Sherlock.   
John trató de hacerse el desentendido.   
― ¿Trabajo?, ¿de qué hablas? ―pero Holmes no le respondió, en su lugar, se encerró en su habitación. Sherlock pasó días sin hablar, únicamente concentrado en su violín; Will no había regresado a Baker Street ―John sospechaba que era cosa de Mycroft―, pero se comunicaba con el wesen, ya fuese por móvil (mensajes) o correo electrónico.

La señora Hudson recogió el plato con el emparedado intacto que le había servido a Sherlock por la mañana, miró a John a su lado; los ojos de Watson brillaban en una mezcla de preocupación, celos y dolor; ¿estaba perdiendo a Sherlock por esa… Mujer? Se mordió el labio inferior. Trataba inútilmente de aferrarse a las palabras de Will:

“La toxina de las Musai hace a los hombres perder la cabeza. Es como estar drogado, se le pasará con el tiempo o cuando Irene Adler muera”.

 

Y lo estaba, entonces, ¿por qué Sherlock parecía tan interesado en aquella melodía que hasta ahora, no lo había escuchado tocar?  
― ¿Es nueva? ―dijo John y el detective lo miró.  
―Me ayuda a pensar ―hubo una pausa antes de que el wesen preguntara sobre el asunto que mantenía a su mente ocupada. Sherlock dejó de tocar de repente y miró la portátil ―El contador de tu blog, sigue marcando el mismo número.  
El blutbad asintió.  
―Sí. Se dañó y no puedo repararlo ―suspiró ―, tendré que pedirle a Will que lo haga cuando regrese de, donde-sea-que-se-encuentre.  
― ¡Oh!, tal vez alguien lo hackeó ―dijo al tiempo que dejaba con cuidado el violín y el arco en el sofá. Sacó el móvil con cámara y procedió a teclear los números.

“Error. Quedan 3 intentos”. 

Sherlock se desilusionó por ello. Volvió a tomar el instrumento mientras murmuraba, “está dañado” y continuó tocando.

Seis meses. Seis malditos meses en los que Sherlock Holmes se había mantenido ensimismado. Will llevaba la misma cantidad de tiempo fuera de Londres; al parecer, había “asuntos Grimm que requerían de su atención y que Sherrinford no le tenía permitido dejar de lado”, o al menos eso le había dicho en su último mail, siete semanas atrás.  
John salió de casa, afuera se encontró con una mujer realmente atractiva con quien coqueteó sin pensar. Cierto que tenía a un hombre de pareja y que, definitivamente amaba (aunque fuese un dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones), pero eso no significaba que fuese gay, claro que no, ya había especificado con anterioridad que él, John Watson, simplemente era Sherlocksexual. Sin embargo, sus intenciones de flirtear se vieron interrumpidas cuando la dama se acercó a un lujoso auto negro y abrió la puerta. John se subió pero no dejó de quejarse sobre Mycroft y su complejo de Dios. Lo que sucedió, no se lo esperaba; no fue el político quien lo recibió.  
Irene Adler estaba delante de él luciendo tan hermosa y elegante como siempre. Watson frunció el ceño, la furia tomando el control de su woge.  
―Dile que estas viva ―dijo John, su voz ronca, oscura, aterradora.   
―No lo haré ―Irene también mutó; de todos los wesen, definitivamente los blutbaden no eran sus favoritos, su sed de sangre y salvajismo era mayor a su lujuria, por tal caso ellos mataban primero y preguntaban después.  
―Bien ―Watson volvió a retomar su apariencia humana, luchando por mantenerse controlado. ―Entonces yo se lo diré, y aun así no te ayudaré.  
―Vaya, Sherlock es muy afortunado de tenerte como novio ―los ojos de John se volvieron rojos, esa… arpía se estaba burlando.  
Irene dio un paso atrás, asustada.  
― ¿Qué le digo?  
―Lo que siempre le dices ―dijo molesto ―, le has estado enviando un montón de infernales mensajes ―Irene sonrió; el blutbad estaba celoso, pero prefirió no decir nada.  
―Jamás contesta.  
―Sherlock siempre contesta; es un maldito Grimm que derrotaría a Dios con tal de tener la razón ―Irene sacó su móvil y leyó algunos de los mensajes que le envió a Holmes, John tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no entrar en woge y arrancarle la tráquea a la musai de un mordisco.

Esa maldita zorra estaba filtreando con Sherlock. Finalmente, y luego un intercambio breve de palabras, Irene envío otro mensaje:

“No estoy muerta. Vamos a cenar”.

Segundos después, ambos escucharon un gemido muy próximo a ellos.   
Sherlock los había estado espiando.

 

…

 

Sherrinford y su esposa se encontraban en una cena de caridad que uno de los miembros del Parlamento había organizado. La cabeza de la familia Holmes odiaba ese tipo de eventos; eran una pérdida de su valioso tiempo, por eso enviaba a Rosela o a alguno de sus hijos en representación, pero esta vez, no pudo rehusar la invitación; uno de los príncipes del Reino Unido se encontraba ahí.

 

― ¿Quieres relajarte? ―dijo Rosela tomando a su esposo por el brazo. ―Las personas comenzaran a hablar de lo amargado que eres.  
―Es un evento mundano, lleno de humanos ―respondió Sherrinford haciendo una mueca de asco.  
―Y miembros de la realeza.  
―Que no dejan de ser humanos ―Rosela negó con la cabeza, jamás entendería ese odio irracional que su esposo tenía.  
―Es una lástima que Will esté tan ocupado con el MI6 y que Anastasia y tu madre no pueda salir de la mansión; les había encantado venir.  
Sherrinford bufó; era preferible que Violet se mantuviera como estaba, ocupada con su nueva nieta, Anastasia era inútil en una pelea estando en silla de ruedas, sin mencionar el aspecto lastimoso que daba. Will, debía terminar los arreglos de su nuevo sistema: Babel.

 

…

 

Sherlock había regresado al 221B luego de descubrir que La Mujer no estaba muerta; se sentía como un idiota por haber caído en su trampa. El tren de pensamientos así como sus pasos, se detuvieron frente a la puerta que daba a la calle, algo andaba mal. Sus instintos no le fallaron, la señora Hudson había sido tomada como rehén. Simples humanos, a excepción de su líder: un Lowen que no tardó en vencer.  
Mientras apuntaba al wesen con su arma, llamó a Gregson para informarle lo que había acontecido en el 221B de Baker Street y la necesidad de una ambulancia para auxiliar al criminal.

― ¿Cuántas veces fue que cayó? ―dijo Tobías, con fingida curiosidad, una vez llegado al lugar mientras tomaba los datos, mirando a Sherlock.  
―No lo sé ―respondió el detective con inocencia. ―Fue todo tan confuso.  
―Es una pena que no estuvieran en un piso más alto ―agregó el wesen antes de alejarse de Holmes.

 

Apenas unas horas después, mientras John trataba de “consolar” a la señora Hudson, la madre de Sherlock llegó; sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que había logrado correrle el exquisito maquillaje que siempre llevaba. Con la matriarca de los Holmes, venía una de sus damas de compañía, una Hexenbies.

―Oh, Sherlock… ―dijo la mujer escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del detective.  
― ¿Madre?  
―Sherrinford y Rósela… ―sollozó. Violet se vio de pronto sin voz; estaba en shock, no iba a poder proseguir.  
―Será mejor que vea las noticias ―dijo la wesen y la señora Hudson se apresuró a encender el pequeño televisor que tenía en su piso.  
En todos los canales, se anunciaba el atentado cometido en casa de Sir Arthur Mustang donde habían muerto Sir Sherrinford Holmes y su esposa Lady Rósela Holmes.

 

…

 

Sherlock observó el ataúd que contenía a su hermano; reconoció el buen trabajo que las Hexenbies habían hecho para hacer que se viera más… entero. Sherrinford había recibido un disparo que destruyó la parte posterior de la cabeza, el mismo proyectil había logrado impactar en el pecho de Rósela, causándoles la muerte instantánea a ambos.  
Dos pájaros de un tiro.  
El francotirador había hecho algo que los medios y aún, los más capacitados tiradores consideraron como una milagrosa puntería.

Sherrinford y Rósela se encontraban en la fiesta cuando se produjo el sonido de vidrios rotos, seguidos de los gritos asustados de los asistentes que interrumpieron el ambiente agradable. La bala entró por uno de los grandes ventanales que daban al exterior, alcanzando a sus víctimas. El edificio que se identificó como el lugar de donde se realizó el disparo, se encontraba a unos 500 metros de distancia.  
El detective consultor guió sus pasos hasta encontrarse con su madre; su delgada figura cubierta por el luto. Ya no lloraba, su arraigada y estricta educación aristocrática y Grimm le impedía mostrarse débil ante los demás, sin importar que tan dañada estuviera, y esa noche, Violet nuevamente estaba destrozada.

―Madre… ―ella lo miró. Una lágrima caprichosa logró escaparse por el rabillo de su ojo y Violet se apresuró a apartarla. ―Todo estará bien, Mycroft y yo encontraremos al responsable. Violet asintió con la cabeza, pero ella ya había ordenado a sus damas dar con el asesino, quizás una Hexenbies no tenía las habilidades deductivas de los miembros principales de la familia Holmes, pero sus hechizos les daban cierta ventaja. Era cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran al culpable y pudiese vengar la muerte de su hijo y nuera.

 

William observaba a su padre consolar a su abuela. Suspiró. Muchas veces se imaginó siendo coronado rey Grimm, pero en sus fantasías, siempre era un hombre que rondaba los treinta, con la fortaleza para tomar dicho cargo, no un mocoso que ni siquiera tenía la edad legal para beber.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Anastasia lo miraba preocupado y Will se sintió un idiota. Su prima había perdido demasiado en su vida: su amado hermano, el uso de sus piernas, hasta su belleza y la posibilidad de ser coronada reina Grimm (estúpidas leyes arcaicas), ahora se sumaba el hecho de que sus padres estaban muertos. Al menos él tenía a Sherlock y a John.   
―Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte.  
Anastasia suspiró. No sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que debería sentir? Por una parte, su madre siempre fue una figura presente durante gran parte de su infancia, alguien a quien recurrir por asesoría, pero no por cariño; su padre, más ausente; a él siempre le consideró como un maestro estricto que busca amoldar a sus alumnos a sus estándares rígidos y hasta obtusos. Les extrañaría, sí, pero no con cariño, más bien, como la estatua que decoraba el jardín por años y que de un día para otro, ya no está más.

―Es… extraño. Siempre pensé en padre como una especie de súper Grimm… invulnerable. Sin errores. Algo más parecido a una máquina que a un humano ―las palabras de Anastasia carecían de sentimientos y Will sintió pena por ella. No les fue posible seguir con la conversación; el príncipe heredero del Reino Unido se acercaba a darles el pésame.  
Los funerales fueron solemnes y con tanta pompa como se esperaría de alguien como Sherrinford Holmes.

…

 

William observó todo a su alrededor; acaba de ser nombrado rey y los miembros de las familias Grimm más importantes, así como representantes de las siete familias reales, estaban ahí para presentar sus respetos.  
Cerró los ojos, tratando de desconectarse de la realidad, pero los vítores le resultaban imposibles de eludir:

¡Larga vida a su Majestad, el rey William Víctor Holmes!

 

Continuará…


	22. Capítulo 19.- Pistas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC; la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.  
Lo hago sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Contiene slash, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

―

Capítulo 19.- Pistas

 

Sherlock entró en la enorme oficina que ahora le pertenecía a William. Su hijo se encontraba de espaldas, con la vista fija en el paisaje que le ofrecía el enorme ventanal. Apenas unas horas atrás, había sido coronado rey Grimm y parecía estar aún en shock.

―Espero que vengas a decirme que es hora de regresar a casa ―el adolescente miró a su padre; su rostro parecía carente de emociones, pero Sherlock pudo ver la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos de su hijo.  
―La tradición indica que el Rey debe ocupar las habitaciones que han sido destinadas para él ―. Dijo Sherlock en tono solemne, tan ajeno a su comportamiento habitual, que hasta resultaba irreal para la ocasión. ―Así ha sido desde que los Holmes están en el poder ―William sonríe, captando con facilidad las intenciones de su padre.  
―Tú y yo nunca nos hemos distinguido por ser buenos siguiendo las tradiciones ―dijo el menor ―. Papá diría que somos tal para cual.

Sherlock sonrió en respuesta; si Víctor estuviera vivo, seguramente estaría diciéndole a Will lo orgulloso que estaba de él y que creía firmemente que se convertiría en un buen rey. El detective pensaba lo mismo, sabía que su hijo traería luz a los Holmes.  
―Ser rey no significa que dejaré de vivir con ustedes. Contigo ―dijo Will acercándose a su progenitor ―. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo padre, no quiero seguir cometiendo ese error.  
―Vamos a casa ―Will apremió feliz ante la propuesta, lástima que sus deberes retrasaran su regreso.

 

…

 

Sherlock y John regresaron solos a Baker Street (al final, Will tuvo que quedarse más tiempo a causa de una reunión de emergencia), sin embargo, sería unas cuantas horas antes de que el joven regresara a casa con ellos.  
―Estoy seguro que será un magnifico rey ―dijo John al tiempo que se sentaba en su cómodo sillón. Sherlock no respondió, en lugar de eso, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su pareja.  
―Tenemos un cliente ―dijo el detective. Watson frunció el ceño. («Un cliente, ¿en la alcoba?») Soltó un gruñido al descubrir de quien se trataba: Irene Adler.  
Despertaron a La Mujer y la condujeron a la sala; a regañadientes, John le preparó algo de té para ayudarla a relajarse. Después de una breve charla y cierta… demostración de poderes, Irene desbloqueo su móvil para mostrarle a Sherlock un código que resolvió en cuestión de segundos, al tiempo que Adler besaba su mejilla.  
Mientras el Grimm le pedía a Watson verificar los datos, la Musai enviaba un mensaje de texto.  
El móvil de Moriarty vibró, mientras paseaba en las cercanías del Big Ben; sonrió e inmediatamente tecleó: “Jumbo Jet. Querido señor, Yo. Querido señor. Yo.”  
Mycroft ha recibido el mensaje, y lamentablemente, sabe lo que significa. Todo su trabajo, toda la planeación… se han perdido. Inmediatamente envió por Sherlock.

 

…

 

Una nueva muestra de poderes en la que Sherlock parecía haber perdido; Irene Adler, la dominatriz que puso de rodillas a todo un imperio, la Musia que derrotó a Sherlock Holmes.  
―… Gracias a Dios por el asesor criminal ―dijo la Mujer frente a Mycroft. ―Me habló mucho de los tres hermanos Holmes ―sonrió ―. Dos hermanos ―. El Hombre de Hielo ―miró a Sherlock, sentado a un metro detrás de ella ―… y el Viudo.  
Aquella palabra fue suficiente para despertar al detective, que no tardó en descifrar el código y con ello, el corazón de Irene Adler: I AM SHERLOCKED.

 

Pasó un mes desde su último encuentro con La Mujer. Realizaba un experimento con veneno de una Ziegevolk, utilizando el microscopio, cuando John entró; cargaba un sobre de plástico con documentos dentro.  
―Si es por el caso de asesinato. Fue el jardinero ―dijo sin despegar la mirada del aparato ―. ¿Nadie notó el arete?  
―No es… ―John se aclaró la garganta ―. Me encontré a Mycroft abajo; está hablando por teléfono ahora. Es sobre Irene Adler.

Sherlock levantó la mirada hasta posarla sobre el doctor.

―Ella… ―el wesen se aclaró la garganta, nervioso y celoso en partes iguales ―. Está en América. No sé cómo lo hizo pero logró entrar en el programa de protección a testigos. No volverás a verla.  
Sherlock ignoro el tono de celos y advertencia que su novio usaba.  
― ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?  
―Sólo era un comentario ―aseguró ―. Debo ir a entregar esto a Mycroft. ¿Necesitas algo?  
―No ―dijo Sherlock, regresando su atención al microscopio John dio media vuelta ―; pero me quedaré con el móvil ―agregó al tiempo que extendía su mano, sin despegar la vista del aparato.  
―Sherlock, le pertenece al gobierno ahora ―sin embargo, el Grimm estiró la mano sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo ―. Sherlock…  
―Por favor ―fue todo, John sucumbió una vez más a los caprichos de su novio; le entregó el móvil.   
― ¿Has hablado con ella en los últimos meses? ―preguntó entre celoso y curioso.  
―Hace tres meses me envió un mensaje.  
― ¿Y que decía?  
―Adiós señor Holmes ―John cabeceo un asentimiento antes de retirarse.

Una vez solo, Sherlock se acercó a la ventana con el móvil de La Mujer en mano y recordó como la había salvado de ser decapitada y posteriormente a huir.  
― ¿Algún día le dirás a John que esa mujer está viva y que tú la has salvado? ―dijo Will con el ceño fruncido. Había escuchado toda la conversación desde las escaleras que iban a su habitación. Sin embargo, Sherlock no le contesta, en lugar de eso, retorna a su experimento. El joven rey bufa molesto.  
―No merece que le mientas o le guardes secretos ―habló, arrugando el entrecejo ―. John Watson es bueno para ti, incluso para mí: para los dos ―aseguró ―, y si papá estuviera vivo, también lo creería.  
Nada.   
Will ya se ha exasperado lo suficiente; dió media vuelta y se alejó. Sherlock logra escuchar un último comentario de su hijo «Tengo trabajo en el MI6, no me esperes despierto, viejo».

 

…

 

Will monitoreaba Londres por medio de Apolo, su nuevo sistema espía; había estado investigando el asesinato de Rósela y Sherrinford por su cuenta. A diferencia de Oráculo, que, originalmente fue creado como una especie de enciclopedia virtual para que los Grimm en el mundo pudieran resolver sus dudas sobre algún wesen que le era desconocido y la vez, ellos tenían la posibilidad de aumentar la base de datos, sin necesidad de tener gran conocimiento en informática y brindarles la oportunidad de comunicarse con otros Grimm de cualquier continente (como una especie de Facebook o Twitter); la adición del sistema de vigilancia había sido más una prueba para el proyecto final, de una necesidad inmediata, por lo que no contaba con una seguridad suficiente para dar batalla a hackers extraordinarios, como los que conformaban, Anonymous, por ejemplo.  
Apolo era una historia aparte, contaba con una inteligencia artificial (que nada tenía que envidiarle a las supercomputadoras de los gobiernos más poderosos del mundo), programada para imitar los signos neuronales de su creador.  
William tuvo especial cuidado en su programación, después de todo, Apolo iba a reemplazarlo en su trabajo como los ojos y oídos de los Holmes. Apolo demostró estar a la altura de las necesidades de Will, pues en las pocas semanas que había estado activo al 100%, había logrado un gran progreso para descubrir, no solo al arma que causó los asesinatos de la anterior pareja real Grimm, también la mano ejecutora.  
El ciberespacio era como el mundo real; nada transitaba por la red (internet, deep web, marina web, etc.), sin dejar un rastro; no importaba que clase de programa o truco se usara, éste dejaba un rastro, como gusano en una manzana.

― ¿Has descubierto algo? ―consultó un hombre de aspecto fornido, tenía algunas canas y ojos verdes. La Manticore era el líder del equipo que había ayudado a Sherlock y a John en el incidente de la piscina; su nombre era George Adams, recientemente nombrado capitán de la guardia real. Estaban en una habitación, que a George se le antojaba muy parecida a la que había visto en las películas de los X men; esa, donde el profesor X mantenía a Cerebro, el rey Grimm incluso utilizaba un casco para conectarse a Apolo.  
―Trescientas mil libras fueron depositadas semanalmente a la cuenta de un tal, Brian McColin desde la muerte de Sherrinford y mi tía Rósela ―dijo mientras se quitaba el casco ―. Ayer, a las 00:30, se hizo el último deposito. Intentaron ocultar la transacción, «quien lo hizo, es bueno», sin embargo, logré encontrar la cuenta madre; pertenece a un tal… Simón Graham.  
―Yo sé quién es ―habló la Manticore ―. Sirvió en el mismo batallón que yo. Fue dado de baja sin honores por insurrección y sospecha de asesinato de un general ―el hombre se cruzó de brazos ―. Sé que era wesen, pero nunca supe a qué especie pertenecía.

William volvió a colocarse el casco; Apolo no había dejado de buscar información, aunque el joven rey Grimm necesitaba saber más. Accedió a la Deep web, donde su preciado sistema lo había llevado. Al parecer, Simón tenía un sitio web que servía como puente para contactar mercenarios, Will no se sorprendió, el submundo del internet era un terreno fértil para toda clase de criminales.  
―Hablaré con algunas personas, tal vez sepan algo de Graham ―dijo George antes de retirarse, recibiendo sólo un asentimiento de cabeza.  
William no pensaba detenerse; necesitaba saber quién, o quienes estaban tras Simón, pues, duda que ese hombre tuviera interés alguno en asesinar a un Holmes por iniciativa propia y menos, sabiendo la fama que toda la familia tenía; ir en contra de ellos sin más, sería como ponerse la soga al cuello.  
―Presiento que Moriarty está detrás ―se dijo tecleando un tablero invisible, pero que el casco le permitía vislumbrar.

 

Continuará…


	23. Capítulo 20.- Tortura maternal

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.  
La serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter; inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

—

Capítulo 20.- Tortura maternal

 

Sherlock y John regresaban a Londres luego de un aburrido caso del que, por supuesto, el buen doctor había escrito en su blog bajo el título: El sabueso de Baskerville.  
«Que resultó ser un blutbad que se valió de las leyendas del lugar para ocultar su trabajo». El piso estaba vacío, pues William había viajado a Portland para visitar a Truble e informarle que su compromiso ya no era necesario. Siendo ya el rey, no había nadie que los obligara a cumplir casarse en el futuro; Trubel ya era libre de unirse con quien ella quisiera.   
Al siguiente día; John tuvo que ir al supermercado, pues la alacena así como el refrigerador, estaban vacíos; usualmente eso no supondría ningún problema, pero William regresaba esa noche y el blutbad quería prepararle algo de comida casera como bienvenida. John cargaba las pesadas bolsas de compras; al llegar al piso que compartía con los dos Holmes, se encontró con padre e hijo hablando tranquilamente. Will había regresado mucho antes de lo esperado, ¿la razón? Nick y el wesen Monroe se casaban esa misma semana y aunque William era un Holmes «también era un Trevor», y no creía poder comportarse viendo como la persona que amaba se unía a alguien más, por esa razón se había excusado, valiéndose de su nuevo status de rey para declinar la invitación y poder regresar a Londres sin parecer grosero.

 

—Oh, John —dijo Will apresurándose a ayudarlo con las bolsas de compras —. Bienvenido.  
El wesen sonrió. Era increíble como ese joven (ya casi adulto), pudiese ser la cabeza de su familia, el rey de su… ¿raza?, y aun así, actuar como cualquier chico que ayuda a sus padres en las labores hogareñas.  
—Es bueno verte —dijo John mientras acomodaba los víveres en su lugar. — ¿Qué te gustaría para el almuerzo? —Will se encogió de hombros; realmente no tenía hambre; había perdido el apetito desde que salió de Portland.  
—No sé, ¿quizás algo sencillo?, ¿pasta, tal vez? —el wesen asintió con la cabeza; buscó lo necesario para comenzar a cocinar. Sherlock los observaba desde su lugar en la sala, atento a los movimientos de su hijo y de su novio.  
¿Cómo lo había hecho?, ¿cómo logró tener una familia, luego de las terribles cosas que hizo en su vida? Él no creía en cosas absurdas como la Divina Providencia, pero en esa ocasión; agradecía su suerte. Luego del almuerzo (del que Sherlock también participó a regañadientes), John sugirió pasar el tiempo con un juego de mesa, no fue hasta tarde que se dio cuenta de su error al sugerirlo. Watson suspiró cansado. Sherlock y Will llevaban horas en su duelo de miradas; entre ellos había un juego de mesa, al que John no paraba de maldecir haber comprado.  
—Ríndete viejo —dijo Will, desafiante. —Admite que soy mejor que tú.  
Sherlock no respondió, por el contrario realizó su jugada. La campanita sonó, anunciando la muerte del paciente y dándole la victoria al menor que festejó escandaloso. El detective consultor hizo una mueca; su hijo actuaba demasiado americano para su gusto “¿Qué esperar que resultara Will, habiendo sido prácticamente criado en ese país?”. Mejor no pensar en eso.

— ¿Jugamos otra? —sugirió Will; era en momentos como esos en los que podía olvidarse de su gran responsabilidad, de su cargo.   
— ¡No! — John no había querido gritar, pero es que… Bueno, ¡ya no soportaba ver a esos dos en ese ridículo duelo! — ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear?  
—Ok, pero luego vamos a un McDonald, que tengo ganas de una hamburguesa —dijo Wiiliam. Sherlock hizo una mueca; no, de ninguna manera pensaba comer esa cosa de horrible sabor artificial y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que John o su hijo lo hicieran —. ¿Un KFC, entonces?, ¿Burger King?  
—No vas a comer esa clase de chatarra —habló John de un modo cariñosamente paternal, pese a la prohibición que le hacía. William infló las mejillas, iniciando su berrinche. Desde que se convirtió en rey, todo mundo parecía demasiado preocupado por su alimentación, lo atiborraban de toda clase de alimento verde, ¿era un conejo o qué?  
Finalmente se decidieron a dar un paseo por el parque y cenar en Angelo’s, pero William no regresó a casa, pues el mismo Mycroft lo recogió a la salida del restaurante; asuntos importante necesitaban ser atendidos por el rey Grimm.  
La pareja regresó a su piso, Sherlock comenzó a trabajar en el experimento que había dejado pendiente y John revisaba su blog.

 

…

 

El equipo de wesen liderados por el capitán de la guardia real, George Adams; investigaba las pistas que Apolos había encontrado sobre los asesinos de la anterior pareja real, gracias a eso, habían logrado neutralizar a Brian McCollin y ahora interrogaban a Simón Graham.

La Malin Fatal, Clarisa Roger, era la encargada de interrogarlo; Adams le había encomendado tal misión porque entre el grupo, no había nadie tan cruel y eficiente para sacar información al enemigo que ella.  
Eduardo Chaves; un yaguarate de la edad de Will, se encontraba en compañía de Diana Truman, una blutbad y de Raven Sharma, una Steinadler; el trío estaba a la espera de su líder.  
—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó Adams —, estuve hablando con Su Majestad…  
— ¿Qué te dijo Will? —lo interrumpió Eduardo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de los tres adultos, pero a él, no le importó. William Holmes siempre sería su amigo y no un simple título de nobleza.  
—Como ya todos sospechábamos, Moriarty fue el responsable de la muerte del rey Sherrinford y su esposa —los presentes asintieron con la cabeza. —Es probable que ahora intente algo contra su Alteza William…  
— ¡Eso no lo vamos a permitir! —lo interrumpió Eduardo, entrando en woge para dar énfasis a sus palabras.  
—Habrá un atentado pronto… aunque Apolos no ha sido capaz de precisar con exactitud el lugar o tiempo—dijo Adams —; sin embargo, cree que será dirigido a Londres.  
—Atacar directamente a la población, hará que la familia real británica considere al rey William como no acto para gobernar sobre los Grimm —comentó Raven. —Pondrán como excusa su juventud e inexperiencia y puede que presionen para que Mycroft Holmes, alguno de sus hijos o el mismo Sherlock tomen su lugar.  
— ¿Por qué haría esto?, ¿qué gana con hacer que Will pierda el trono? —cuestionó el joven enojado.  
—El rey William se ha convertido en el Grimm más peligroso que existe —dijo Diana mientras cruzaba las piernas —. Es el gobernante de su gente, las familias reales lo escuchan y aún el mismo consejo wesen siente respeto por él. Además, está el hecho de lo que Oráculo y Apolos pueden hacer en sus manos.  
—Moriarty sabe que, si comete un error, por más insignificante que sea, será suficiente para que Su Majestad lo encuentre y eso es algo que no va a permitir.  
—Haré que un grupo de Steinadler vigilen las calles —dijo Raven levantándose.  
—Mi manada y yo haremos lo mismo —dijo la blutbad. Adams asintió con la cabeza; feliz de contar con un equipo tan leal a William; esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para protegerlo a él y al Reino Unido.

 

…

 

Tobías Gregson arribó al 221B de Baker Street, muy temprano por la mañana. Si bien, Lestrade ya se había reincorporado a Scotland Yard, su trabajo era solamente de escritorio (obra de Mycroft), por lo que rara vez, tenía contacto con algún homicidio. Como era de esperarse, el wesen aprovechó dicha oportunidad para congraciarse con Sherlock, llevándole la mayor cantidad de casos que le fuese posible.

—Buenos días —John estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los tres habitantes de la casa, cuando el wesen tigre hizo acto de presencia.  
—Gregson —dijo Watson entre dientes. Ambos sentían cierto rencor al contrario, en parte por la especie de wesen a la que pertenecían «canino y felino», aunque un denominador común era, por supuesto, cierto detective consultor.  
—He venido a ver a Sherlock —Tobías se sentó en el sofá sin ser invitado. —Se buena esposa y avísale que he traído algunos casos que podrían ser de su interés.  
—Al menos yo puedo jactarme de ello —respondió John con sorna, ocasionando que Tobías entrara en woge. Al sentirse amenazado, Watson también hizo lo mismo.  
—Es muy temprano para que hagan tanto ruido —se quejó Will que acaba de salir de su habitación (aún en pijama y con cara de fastidio). El Grimm observaba a los dos wesen desde la mitad de las escaleras que daban a su alcoba. — Es molesto escucharlos pelear, en especial por mi padre —descendió hasta llegar al último escalón —; y sobretodo cuando ya tiene dueño —agregó señalando “discretamente” al blutbad. John sonrió cuando Tobías gruñó, pero el gusto no le duró mucho, pues Will comenzó a quejarse de la activa vida sexual de los dos adultos y el escándalo que en ocasiones no lo dejaba dormir.  
—…Y eso que mi habitación está lejos de la suya —finalizó el menor. John no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, ¿por qué los malditos Holmes tenían que ser tan… ellos? —Como sea. Mi padre no está, se fue temprano por la mañana «luego de una sesión de sexo con John». La abuela lo llamó y no tengo idea de cuándo va a regresar.

Tobías gruñó, tomó sus cosas y se fue, despidiéndose sólo de Will. Cuando el detective inspector se hubo ido, el joven Grimm se dejó caer en el sillón de su padre y bufó cansado.

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar? —preguntó con tranquilidad. John simplemente suspiró; era una pérdida de tiempo (y energía), decirle a Will que había cosas que eran intimas de pareja y así tenían que quedarse.

 

Sherlock regresó a casa, cuando ya Will y John estaban por retirarse a sus respectivas labores. El Grimm detective parecía molesto, pero no la molestia que usualmente sentía (casi todo el tiempo), más bien, aquella que experimentaría un niño cuando no consigue lo que quiere. O mejor dicho, frustración. 

— ¿La abuela sigue con la idea de enviarnos de vacaciones? —dijo Will, deduciendo la razón de la inconformidad de su padre. John los observa desde su lugar, Sherlock se deja caer en su sillón tan dramático como siempre.  
— ¿Sherlock? —John no creía que algo tan insignificante como lo eran unas vacaciones, fuese algo tan malo, al contrario; un viaje por el Caribe, Hawaii «siempre ha querido ir a esa hermosa isla», explorar México o algún otro país del continente Americano, sería realmente agradable, relajante.  
—Esa mujer cree que necesitamos descanso —espetó Sherlock indignado, como si su madre le hubiese formulado el mayor de los insultos.  
— ¿Qué? —William también estaba indignado, se dejó caer en el sillón de John con gestó dramático. — ¿Por qué tenemos que tomar vacaciones? Yo no llevo ni cuatro meses como rey. Además, tengo reuniones con las familias reales la próxima semana, sin mencionar el trabajo en el MI6, las empresas Holmes y…  
—Madre dijo que todos tus asuntos serán tratados por Mycroft, Jack y Anastasia —ambos Holmes bufan realmente molestos al unísono; saben que nada pueden hacer para que Violet desista de su idea. Lo más sano para ellos es rendirse.  
— ¿A dónde nos enviará?  
—Pascua. —Will estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero era un digno Holmes e hijo de Sherlock, por lo que solo se permitió ponerse pálido.  
Isla de Pascua, un lugar perdido, en medio del océano, ¡sin internet! Antaño, la isla servía como un lugar de aislamiento para que los jóvenes y prometedores miembros de las nobles familias Grimm, recibían una especie de entrenamiento Espartano. 

—No pienso ir —bufó Will cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Por qué mi abuela no puede ser normal y enviarnos a Akihabara «para que yo pueda morir desangrado, pero feliz, entre tanta tecnología»; perseguir algún wesen peligroso en algún país del Medio Oriente o algo así? Vamos, incluso un aburrido crucero sería mejor —entrecerró los ojos —. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

Sherlock no se sorprendió por la desconfianza de su hijo; él mismo había pensado que su madre tenía algo entre manos, pero, extrañamente está vez, sus intenciones eran simples: que Sherlock, Will y John convivieran como familia sin haber casos o responsabilidades Grimm de por medio y eso significaba quitarles todo tipo de comunicación. En definitiva, Violet Holmes era el ser más cruel y despiadado sobre la tierra.

 

…

 

No importó cuanto lloró, pataleó, gritó o suplicó; William Holmes no pudo convencer a su abuela para que desistiera de enviarlos a ese ridículo viaje. Al final, lo único que logró conseguir, fue que la misma Violet decidiera llevarlos (abandonarlos) a la isla, con suficientes provisiones para una semana y media.  
A decir de John, la cosa no era tan mala; estaban en una parte privada de la isla, donde los turistas no tenían acceso. La casa donde pasarían las vacaciones no era muy grande, cosa extraña para el ego de los Holmes —Es porque aquí sólo se quedaban los instructores—, le había dicho Violet, poco antes de abordar el helicóptero de regreso a Inglaterra. La casa, contaba con cuatro habitaciones, una cocina y una pequeña sala; no había muchos muebles, tan solo los necesarios. Ni rastros de algún aparato eléctrico.  
— ¡Esto es una pesadilla! —la voz de Will resonó por toda la casa. John suspiró; sus amadas vacaciones serían todo menos pacíficas.

 

Continuará…

…

Nota de la autora:   
Bueno, espero les gustara el capítulo. Este fic ya está próximo a cumplir dos años (como pasa el tiempo), espero terminarlo de aquí a cuatro o cinco capítulos más, pero eso no significa que dejaré el fandom, pues aún me falta terminar “El de los mil nombres”, “13”, “Oportunidades2 y tengo otros proyectos en puerta, algunos basados en videojuegos, otros en ideas concebidas en ratos de extremo aburrimiento (las ideas más locas se me ocurren así). Así que hay fics de Youko para rato XD

Nos vemos en la siguiente. 

 

Nota de la editora: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	24. Weserein

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC; la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter, inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Este fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective.   
¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

—

Capítulo 21.- Weserein

 

La casa no tenía las comodidades que uno pudiera esperar en un viaje de placer. Si bien, era lo suficientemente habitable, no contaba con televisor alguno o equipos de cómputo (ni hablar del Wifi), para rematar la única forma que tenían para comunicarse era por teléfono satelital. Sherlock y Will estaban insoportables, se quejaban con regularidad sobre lo aburridos que estaban «y solo llevaban una hora en la isla». La paciencia de John tenía un límite y de seguir así, terminaría por matar a ese par.

—Iré al pueblo —anunció Watson. Oh, cierto, tenían un jeep (algo viejo y amenazaba con dejarlos tirados a mitad del camino). —Voy por víveres —había suficientes comestibles para todo el tiempo que durara su estancia, aun así, el blutbad necesitaba poner distancia, de lo contrario, terminaría por dejarse llevar por la exasperación que provocaban en él ambos Grimm.

…

 

El poblado más cercano era Hanga Roa, a una hora en coche; el lugar era agradable y lleno de turistas. Vivo, colorido, demasiado diferente a como William lo planteaba, aunque era de esperarse, el joven rey Grimm no veía belleza en otra cosa que no fuese su trabajo.  
John estacionó el auto cerca de una cafetería, no había tenido tiempo de desayunar y no le vendría mal algo de comida local. Había solo tres comensales, quienes lo vieron un segundo curiosos, pero volvieron a sus asuntos con tranquilidad, parecía que nadie tenía prisa para nada en aquel lugar. Se sentó en un banco frente a la barra, una mesera de bonito rostro y cabello azabache ondulado, le ofreció el menú con afabilidad. 

— ¿Qué desea desayunar? —preguntó la mujer con gentileza, dándole una sonrisa servicial al doctor.   
—Café y el especial —dijo John algo escueto, algo extrañado por el carácter amable de la isleña, en contraste con el suyo propio. Un fuerte y violento ruido causado por platos al quebrarse hizo que algunos comensales y la misma mesera, entraran en woge, asustados por el repentino caos. Watson, acabó por imitarlos, más por auto reflejo que otra cosa.  
—Blutbad —susurró la mesera, una Geno innocuo;* wesen con apariencia de tortuga.  
Un Willahara* y un Luisant Pecheur*, se le acercaron amenazantes.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes —habló con confianza una joven, sentada en uno de los extremos de la barra. John la observó, confundido, más por su aspecto que por la situación en sí; tenía el cabello teñido de color azul, la parte superior y verde, el resto; usaba una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones del mismo material «estaban en un clima tropical, ¿es que no tenía calor?». Los wesen se estremecieron.  
—No es tu asunto, Tamara—dijo el Luisant Pecheur, la aludida sonrió.  
—Claro que sí —habló la mujer. Se acercó con actitud amenazante hasta ellos. —El blutbad viene de la parte norte de la isla, ¿saben lo que hay ahí? —los wesen se estremecieron al conocer la respuesta. —Así es, el complejo de los Holmes. Éste hombre es John Watson, pareja de Sherlock Holmes, padres de William Holmes, actual rey de los Grimm —finalizó, señalando al blutbad de manera grosera.  
Entonces, los wesen, al conocer la identidad de John, se alejaron, regresando a sus respectivas mesas.  
—Debes tener cuidado —dijo la joven. —La mayoría de los habitantes de esta isla son wesen y no muy amables con los extraños. Tamara Muñoz, Grimm y la autoridad detrás de la autoridad en este lugar.  
— ¿Perteneces a los Holmes? —ella negó con la cabeza.  
—No, pero todos los Grimm que sepan del consejo wesen o las familias reales, saben sobre nuestro rey. Además, Sherlock Holmes es famoso, he leído su blog, doctor Watson —sonrió —, eso y que Lady Violet, se comunicó conmigo para que mantuviera un ojo en ustedes.

John sonrió apenado y agradecido en partes iguales, aunque no le extrañó que la madre de Sherlock hubiese pedido que los mantuvieran vigilados, seguramente, preocupada de lo que ese par pudiera hacer. Tamara se ofreció a servirle de guía turística, le mostró una buena parte de la isla, los famosos moais, artesanías, las playas… Finalizaron en un local cercano en una paradisiaca playa, una tienda de surf, propiedad de ella y una amiga suya que era una Naiad, un wesen tipo sirena.  
—Iorana, pehe koe. (En rapa nui es: Hola, ¿cómo estás?) Al ver el desconcierto en la cara del inglés, la joven aunque divertida, habló esta vez para ser entendida.  
—Bienvenido a La Sirena Surfista —saludó una joven de cabellos castaños, del otro lado del mostrador.   
—John, te presento a mi socia. Fernanda…  
—Puedes llamarme Fer —dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a la Grimm. —Un placer.  
—John Watson —. Los ojos de ella brillaron en reconocimiento.  
—Eres el compañero del detective de la gorra: Sherlock Holmes, ¿cierto? —John asintió, un tanto incómodo o tal vez, avergonzado—. Oh, es increíble, ¿qué se siente vivir con un Grimm de la realeza? Muchos apostaban a que él sucedería a su hermano, lo que me recuerda, que Ramón me debe dinero de la apuesta…  
Tamara suspiró pesadamente, su amiga nuevamente comenzaba a divagar.  
—Discúlpale, la tiraron de cabeza cuando era pequeña —la aludida se quejó, ofendida.

 

…

 

En otro lugar, Sherlock y Will habían hecho de las suyas; el primero, ocupado improvisando un pequeño laboratorio, el segundo una computadora y hasta conexión a internet con los electrodomésticos (que encontró guardados en una de las habitaciones), para poder por lo menos, leer sus mensajes. No había nada relevante, actualizaciones de sus proyectos en el Quartermaster, y cosas de ese tipo, repentinamente, algo le llamó la atención.  
—Wesenrein —susurró preocupado. George (ignorando deliberadamente las órdenes de Violet Holmes), le informaba de todo lo que Apolo descubría, fuese relevante o no, sabiendo que de alguna forma, le llegaría al joven rey y no se equivocó. George había recibido información sobre actividades de los Wesenrein en Isla de Pascua y otros territorios de Latinoamérica, donde era fácil encontrarse con parejas mixtas, dado el mestizaje de tales países. Will chasqueo la lengua para luego sonreír, al menos, sus vacaciones no serían tan aburridas como pensó.   
—Sherlock —llamó a su padre, quien se entretenía en un experimento con cloro para ropa. —Encontré algo más entretenido con qué jugar.  
El detective miró a su hijo, expectante.  
—Wesenrein… —Sherlock sonrió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

 

La Wesenrein era una especie de culto, parecida en ideología a los nazis. Buscaban la pureza wesen y castigaban con la muerte a aquellos que se mezclaban con una especie ajena a la suya o tenían conexión con un Grimm. John era conocido entre la comunidad wesen por ser el blutbad que se convirtió en la pareja sentimental de un Grimm, y no cualquiera, sino que un miembro de la realeza.

 

…

 

Fernanda había logrado convencer a John para que se quedara a comer con ellas. Ambas vivían en un bote en un muelle apartado de remansos tranquilos, debía ser así, pues la Naiad* no podía alejarse demasiado tiempo del agua o se arriesgaba a morir deshidratada.  
Tamara se ocupó de la cena con experticia. De pronto John estaba frente a un hoyo en la tierra con leña y piedras al rojo vivo, de la misma forma que se hacía hace cientos de años, según la explicaron. Las piedras calientes eran cubiertas con hojas de plátano sobre las que se coloca carne, pollo y pescados frescos, y se volvía a cubrir con hojas y piedras. Una segunda capa se pone encima con camotes, taro y mandioca y se vuelve a cubrir con hojas de plátano y tierra. Como este proceso no se podía apurar, aprovecharon el tiempo para charlar y comer mientras tanto empanadas de atún. John nunca había comido algo tan delicioso, ni recordaba disfrutar tanto la preparación de una cena. Cuando el curanto pascuense estuvo listo y servido, el blogger se perdió en el exquisito sabor.   
—Es bueno que Tam, sepa usar el cuchillo para algo más que cortar la cabeza de la mayoría de los wesen que se cruzan en su camino, ¿no crees?—John encontró aquella frase algo embarazosa, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al notar el puchero de la Grimm. El ambiente relajado se vio interrumpido de un momento a otro, alguien había lanzado un ladrillo a través del ojo de buey, rompiendo el cristal. Tamara se apresuró a salir y enfrentar al responsable, pero fue inútil, ya no había nadie.

—Tam —susurró Fernanda con el ladrillo en mano, había una nota pegada al objeto. La Grimm se tensó en el acto.  
—Es mejor que regreses a tu casa, John — dice al tiempo que desaparece por el pequeño pasillo que conduce a los camarotes.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el blutbad confundido.  
—Wesenrein… —dijo Fernanda, preocupada. Tamara regresó, llevaba un cuchillo de caza que metió en una funda sujeta a su pierna derecha. Un especie de ballesta pequeña que le cubría el brazo y dos pistolas en el cinturón, además de otros artilugios ocultos en la chaqueta de cuero.  
— ¡Vamos, John! Espero no te moleste que Fer se quede contigo, pero estarán más seguros en territorio de los Holmes.  
— ¡No planearás ir a enfrentarlos tú sola! —chilló la wesen, casi haciendo woge.  
— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando? —demandó John.  
—Wesenrein, son un grupo de wesen fanáticos de la “pureza de la especie” —dijo Tamara al tiempo que rebuscaba los cajones —. Se creen con el derecho de matar a los wesen que se mezclan románticamente con otros que no son de su especie o tienen alguna clase de relación con los Grimm.  
—Tú eres pareja de un miembro de la realeza Grimm y yo soy amiga de una —agregó Fernanda —, para ellos eso es una falta imperdonable. Seguramente planean matarnos.  
—Primero les parto el culo —siseó Tamara, para dar énfasis a sus palabras, le quitó el seguro a una de sus armas; la hizo hacer “clic” e inmediatamente la colocó en su funda.  
—No puedes ir sola, que seas una Grimm no te hace inmortal.  
—Mi familia ha protegido esta isla por generaciones, todos los wesen que la habitan se sienten seguros y no voy a dejar que un puñado de idiotas fanáticos, lo arruinen —sentenció. —Además, es malo para el turismo.  
El trio salió rápidamente de la embarcación; los wesen, aun tratando de convencer a Tamara de no ir sola.  
—John —. Los tres pararon en seco al encontrar a Sherlock y a Will, ambos más serios de lo normal.  
—Majestad —dijo Tamara haciendo una reverencia al menor de los Holmes.  
—Vamos, es hora de iniciar el juego del gato y el ratón. 

 

Continuará…

 

 

Nota de la autora:   
¡Siento la demora!, pero en mi defensa, One Punch Man le ganó la batalla a Sherlock por mi alma y también está el hecho de que estuve enfermita y que Facebook borró mi cuenta de Youko Saiyo, así si me quieren agregar, estoy como Alejandra Astorga y de foto de perfil tengo a Truble de Grimm.

 

Genio innocuo (del latín: Genio "genio" + innocuo "inofensivo") es un Wesen tipo tortuga que apareció en el episodio "El otro lado", conocido sólo por su nombre científico. Son Wesen raros conocidos por ser tímidos y solitarios.  
Originalmente fue documentado en secreto por Robert McCormick en su viaje del siglo 19 a las Islas Galápagos, y nunca se encontraron con un Grimm antes. Por desgracia, el Grimm que les encontró fue posiblemente un Grimm Endezeichen, pero McCormick reconoció que eran inofensivos, pero los otros grimms los mataron de todos modos. Los genio innocuo fueron sacrificados con facilidad debido a su naturaleza pacifista. Debido a esto, temen enormemente Grimms.  
McCormick supone, en base a las fracturas de cráneo, que el Genio innocuo era sobre todo humano, sino que los orificios nasales rasgados en el cráneo indicaron una divergencia evolutiva de los humanos.  
En una visita posterior a las islas, eran reacios a clasificarlos como simplemente mamíferos a pesar de que dan a luz como sería. por la piel escalada hay que señalar que es un ser humano. Supuso que debe haber mestizaje entre humanos y tortugas.  
Al tomar su woge, su piel se vuelve escamosa y su rostro adapta forma como el de una tortuga. Sus garras contundentes brotan de sus dedos, que no utilizan como armas ofensivas, sino para cavar. Los Gennio inocuo no poseen un caparazón.  
No poseen ninguna habilidad o característica además de su gran inteligencia, que los diferencia de los demás humanos comunes.

Willahara: Wesen con aspecto de conejo, con unas largas orejas. Los Willahara han sido cazados brutalmente durante siglos, debido a que según las leyendas su pie izquierdo volvía fértiles a las mujeres. El Willahara tiene un carácter asustadizo y evita hacer woge delante de otros wesen por miedo a que le hagan daño.

Luisant Pecheur: (del francés: Luisant "brillante" + pêcheur"pescador") es un Wesen tipo nutria que apareció en "El beso de la musa".  
Al entrar en su woge, les crece piel marrón por todo el cuerpo que incluye un pelaje aislante y una capa exterior de piel que protege la capa interna. Esta estructura única atrapa una capa de aire, de manera que cuando estén dentro del agua se mantengan secos y calientes. Su piel es más gruesa alrededor de la mitad inferior de la cara, donde tienen bigotes y una nariz de nutria. Además, sus manos y pies son palmeados.  
Son nadadores increíbles capaces de moverse bajo el agua a alta velocidad y mantener la respiración por un tiempo todavía no especificado. Sin embargo, no poseen fuerza sobrehumana y pueden ser fácilmente vencidos y derrotados por los HermanosGrimm. Tampoco parecen tener un tiempo de vida mayor que el de los seres humanos.

Naiad: Al Woge la piel de los brazos y piernas se pone escamosa y crecen aletas en los entre los dedos de manos y pies. Aparecen branquias al los costados del cuello que brillan de un color blanco eléctrico. Los hombres al Woge los ojos se vuelven de un color anaranjado o amarillo mientras que a las mujeres se vuelven blancos. También les crecen garras y dientes afilados.  
Los hombres náyades nacen estériles por lo cual las mujeres deben tener relaciones con otros hombres para quedar embarazadas para que continué las especie y deben dar a luz en el agua. No pueden estar mas de dos días lejos de un lugar cerca del agua, ya que sufren de una condición que impide que sus glándulas sudoriparas sean capaces de producir el aceite que retiene la humedad de la piel, dando a que sufran de deshidratación y la piel se harán cascaras y se secaran y mueren.  
Si juntan las piernas hace que se asemeje a una aleta cola de pescado que les hace ser capaces de nadar a una velocidad increíble y pueden estar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo sin sufrir inconveniente alguno solo si mantienen su Woge ya que si no las branquias desaparecen y son como a las ahogados como personas comunes.


	25. Capítulo 22.- Propuesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Beta: ChechuFujoshi.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 22.- Propuesta

 

El trío de Grimms subieron al auto para dirigirse al lugar dónde, según los informes, se encontraba el Wessengren. Sherlock observó a la joven que los acompañaba; sentada junto a John. Había conocido pocos Grimm fuera de las familias importantes, al menos aquellos que no mataban wesen solo por placer.

—Escuché que la última célula de la wesenrein había sido erradicada hace unos meses en América —dijo Tamara, harta del incómodo silencio. —Me parece que ha manos de un tal Nick Bur… algo.

Sherlock gruñó al escuchar el nombre, más al notar cómo su hijo se tensaba; no necesitaba demasiados datos para darse cuenta lo mucho que aún le afectaba ese hombre.

—¿Qué podría querer la Wesenrein de un lugar como éste? —cuestionó John.  
—En la isla existen muchas familias mezcladas, incluso wesen con humanos.

Encontrar el lugar dónde se ocultaba la Wessengren les tomó menos tiempo del que pensaban, gracias a la Policía de la isla; un Bauerschwein* y su hija, producto de su matrimonio con una humana habían sido secuestrados por dicho grupo; sabían que les matarían (en especial a la niña), en cuestión de horas.

La Wesenrein se escondía en una cueva cercana al mar, habían llegado justo en el momento en que la secta estaba realizando el juicio por “traición” la familia secuestrada.  
Acabar con la organización no fue un gran problema para el trío de Grimms, aunque procuraron dejar uno con vida para que Tamara pudiera entregarlo a las autoridades y éstas lo interrogaran.

—Gracias —dijo la Grimm, horas después de acabar con la amenaza.

…

 

El trío regresó a Inglaterra luego de un par de días, cosa que por supuesto no hizo gracia a Violet Holmes, ¿cómo es que su progenie siempre encontraba la forma de meterse en problemas?  
Tan pronto llegaron a Londres, Will se dirigió a su oficina; el joven rey había descubierto algo que lo inquietaba: un grafiti de tres marcas de garras color negro. Algo grande estaba por suceder.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock y John se vieron involucrados en diferentes tipos de casos, entre secuestros, robos y otros tantos más que de pronto los pusieron en la mira del mundo.

John sonrió a la bebé en brazos de Greg; la pequeña Junis ya tenía siete meses de edad, era una niña alegre, dulce, pero con ese brillo típico de los Holmes en su mirada.   
Lestrade había ido para pedirle a Watson que cuidara de su niña por unas horas, ya que Mycroft y Antea no se encontraban en el país, sus hijos mayores tenían demasiado trabajo y Violet ya había regresado a su hogar. Sin mencionar, que desde la masacre de los Holmes, Greg no confiaba en las niñeras.

—Por supuesto que la cuidaré —dijo el blutbad cargando a la niña que sonreía encantada de estar en los brazos de su tío.  
—En verdad te lo agradezco, John. Te debo una grande —habló el detective inspector. —Aquí hay una lista con números de emergencia, biberones, pañales, ropa, sus juguetes y algunos libros por si se aburre.

Greg parecía nervioso y John entendía la razón; con la muerte de Sherrinford y Roséla tan reciente y sin un solo culpable capturado, era normal que Lestrade le preocupara la seguridad de su hija, después de todo él se encontraba igual. Con aquel asesino suelto a un temía por la seguridad de Sherlock y de Will, especialmente por el joven Grimm. Miró a Junis y sonrió; aún no podía creer que personas del mismo sexo pudiesen tener descendencia; aquello sin duda era un milagro.

—Debo irme —dijo Greg con aprensión, no quería dejar a su hija o causarle molestias a John, pero no tenía alternativa.  
—Estará bien, no te preocupes. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.  
—Gracias John, en verdad te lo agradezco —dijo Lestrade. Besó la frente de su hija y se despidió del wesen.

Watson miró a la niña, que chupaba su mano, ajena a su alrededor. Sonrió con cariño preguntándose si Will habría sido así de tierno. Se preguntó que clase de padre fue Sherlock en ese momento, ¿cariñoso? Sin duda, ¿le habrá contado historias de homicidio? Seguro que sí, ¿Víctor le reprendió al descubrirlo?, eso no lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí.

—Wilhelmina —La presencia del joven rey tomó por sorpresa a John, tanto que no reaccionó hasta que el Grimm se había instalado en el sofá con la bebé en su regazo.  
—Pensé que no te gustaban los niños —dijo John con una media sonrisa, el joven Grimm se encogió de hombros.  
—Como van las cosas, será Wilhelmina quien sea mi heredera —Watson puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué los Holmes tenían que ser tan dramáticos?  
—Will, aún eres joven, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien pronto.  
—Lo dudo. Hasta ahora, la única que me ha parecido un buen prospecto era Trubel, pero…  
—Will, ni siquiera has llegado a los treinta, te aseguro que encontraras a alguien que te ame.  
—¿Cómo mi padre contigo? —John no pudo evitar sonrojarse haciendo que los dos Holmes se rieran.

 

…

 

Cuando Sherlock regresó a su piso, se encontró con una escena que jamás (ni con todas sus habilidades deductivas), pensó encontrar; Will y John jugaban con la hija de Mycroft. Era un cuadro demasiado hermoso, incluso para Holmes; era como ver a dos hermanos jugar bajo la amorosa supervisión de su madre o padre, en tal caso.   
Sherlock no pudo evitar imaginar a John con un bebé que era la mezcla perfecta de ellos dos. Sería maravilloso.

—Sherlock —dijo John sonriendo —No te escuché llegar.  
—Demasiado ocupado con Wilhelmina —el blutbad suspiró pesadamente, ¿por qué esos dos se empeñaban en llamarla así?  
—Junis.  
—Junis no es nombre para una futura reina —protestó el monarca Grimm. —Su segundo nombre es más apropiado.

John rodó los ojos, no pensaba iniciar la misma discusión con ese par. Se acercó a Sherlock y dejó a la niña en sus brazos.

—Iré a preparar la cena.

…

 

Un par de días después, Sherlock realizaba una serie de experimentos usando su microscopio, John había salido para ir a la clínica, un llamado de emergencia relacionado con uno de sus pacientes. Will entró a la cocina hecho una furia, se acercó a su padre y azotó las manos en la mesa, con violencia, dejando una carpeta sobre la superficie.

—Explica —dijo el joven, pero su padre apenas lo miró haciendo que Will se molestara más. —¡Maldita sea, Sherlock, respóndeme!

El aludido por fin dejó el microscopio, observó el sobre sin tocarlo; papel común, sin membrete, dentro había una hoja de papel común, impreso, un texto en lenguaje desconocido para los ojos ajenos a un círculo muy reducido de los Holmes.  
Dicho idioma había sido creado por la reina Ethelswitha Holmes (aunque la historia la conoció como Lord Ethelweard, Duque de Grafton), ella había usado sus bastos conocimientos para proteger los secretos del método omegaverse, dado algunos acontecimientos que pusieron en peligro los enigmas de la familia y de los mismos Grimm.  
El idioma conocido como Omeal, estaba destinado únicamente a ser compartido y usado por el rey Grimm y su Hexenbiest de más confianza.

—Interesante —dijo Sherlock tomando el papel y examinándolo como si fuese la cosa más importante.  
—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes —el aludido se estremeció, su hijo había usado el mismo tono que Víctor (y su madre antes que él), usaban con él cuando estaban furiosos. —Exijo saber el motivo por el cuál entraste a mi oficina y falsificaste el permiso para que un tal señor Norrinton y su pareja pudieran tener acceso al tratamiento de concepción.  
—¿En verdad no lo sabes? —inquirió Sherlock con ese tono que solía usar para mofarse de las personas. —Me sorprendes, estar con ese tipo, Johan Bones, ha matado tus neuronas.

Will rodó los ojos, ni siquiera se molestó en corregir el nombre de Bond, sabía que su padre solo buscaba distraerlo. Estaba enojado.

—¿Cuándo pretendes decirle a John?, ¿piensas engañarlo igual que hiciste en Baskerville? —Will se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño de la misma forma que Víctor solía hacerlo (a Holmes le dio escalofríos) —. No me digas, vas a esperar que se despierte una mañana por causa de los mareos matinales.  
—Le dirás.  
—No. En realidad, la idea de tener un hermano o hermana me agrada —sonrió para luego fruncir el ceño —. La próxima vez que entres a mi oficina sin permiso; sabrás que tan hijo de Víctor Trevor soy —dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse, miró a su padre de soslayo —Nadie entera a mi oficina.

El detective volvió a estremecerse, casi de inmediato una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando se enfrentaba a un 7. Will era muy parecido a él en muchos aspectos, pero enojado era igual a Víctor, tan despiadado y vengativo, no por nada, había logrado conquistar al excéntrico Sherlock Holmes.

 

Horas después del encuentro de los dos Grimm; John se preparaba para regresar a Baker Street, luego de un agotador y complicado día. A su consulta había asistido un Lausenschlange*, después una Drang-Zorn* y si por si no fuera poco tener a una serpiente y un tejón, a solas y en un espacio reducido, tuvo que soportar a una pareja de Bauerschwein* (estúpidos cerdos), que hicieron tal escándalo que tuvo que interferir seguridad y Sarah.

—Hola —dijo Will quien acababa de entrar sin tocar la puerta. John sonrió, al menos la presencia del menor era un agradable cambio a su pésimo día.  
—Hola, ¿qué te trae por acá? —Will no respondió, en su lugar, tomó asiento en el lugar de los pacientes, sacó un sobre manila de los que se usan para guardar dinero o algo de ese tamaño.  
—Pronto será tu aniversario con Sherlock, y ya que el viaje a isla de Pascua no fue exactamente unas vacaciones para ti, creí que podrías disfrutar un descanso y tener sexo como conejos con Sherlock.  
—¡Will! —exclamó John sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
—No puedo creer que te avergüenza hablar de sexo conmigo, pero cuando tú y el viejo no me dejan dormir con su escándalo, parece no importarte.

Era oficial, John Watson estaba apunto de morir por un ataque de vergüenza (aunque pareciera imposible), todo gracias a William Holmes.

—En todo caso —dijo John una vez se hubo tranquilizado. —Sherlock no querrá ir, a menos que sea por un caso.  
—No te preocupes por eso, mi viejo está de acuerdo con el viaje —dijo quitándole importancia. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese pequeño diablillo se traía algo entre manos.  
—¿Y tú que ganas con esto? —preguntó John receloso. El joven rey se señaló con un dedo y puso rostro inocente. —William.  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo el menor luego de suspirar. —Tengo que salir con Bond y no quiero que mi padre esté por ahí molestando.  
—¿Una cita? —dijo John sonriendo, Will chasqueo la lengua —. Pensé que no te gustaba por ser un anciano.  
—Bond no es un anciano, Sherlock sí —el joven Grimm se cruzó de brazos —, 007 es más bien una reliquia, una momia, si lo prefieres.

John tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo, pero no dijo nada, no valía la pena discutir con el menor, era una batalla perdida.

—Como sea, debo irme. Tengo una reunión con el príncipe Vladimir Románov.  
—¿Románov?, ¿Cómo Anastasia, la hija del último Zar de Rusia? —Will asintió con la cabeza.  
—Algo así, aunque éste Románov es miembro de la realeza rusa Grimm; es un prospecto a prometido.

Watson suspiró; le resultaba lamentable que Will tuviese que buscar alguna pareja, sólo por ser la cabeza de su gente. Era demasiado para un niño.

…

Cuando llegó a casa, Sherlock ya lo esperaba con las maletas listas, cuándo salieron a la calle, ya los esperaba un elegante auto negro que los llevó hasta un pequeño helipuerto dónde ya los esperaba y un helicóptero listo para despegar. Durante el trayecto, Holmes se mantuvo en silencio.

Llegaron a una pequeña isla cercana a la frontera con Francia. Al descender del aparato aéreo; una mujer rubia de edad madura, ojos azules y complexión robusta, ya los aguardaba. 

—¡Sherlock! —dijo y abrazó al aludido, quién, para confusión de John, no parecía incómodo con la muestra de cariño. —Su alteza me dijo que vendrían —miró a Watson y le sonrió antes de encerrarlo en un abrazo que al wesen se le antojó maternal. —Tú debes ser el dotor John Watson, es un placer, soy Madame Constan. Nos alegra mucho que estén aquí. Deben estar cansados, su habitación ya está lista.

La mujer los guio hasta el pequeño auto que los llevó a una edificación antigua, que, a juzgar por el diseño, era de la era isabelina.

—Fue un regalo del rey Jacobo II a Oliver Holmes por sus servicios prestados a la corona —explicó Constan.

 

…

John observó la habitación; era amplia, elegante, ese lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a los mejores hoteles del mundo. Había unos grandes ventanales que conducían a la terraza con vista a los jardines. 

A una hora de haberse instalado, un par de mucamas les llevaron la cena y una botella de vino, que, en sus palabras, se trataba de una cosecha especial y exclusiva de la familia Holmes.   
John jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, no sabía cómo describirlo, era… delicado, sublime, magnifico.

—John —susurró Sherlock con voz ronca; el blutbad no supo en que momento el detective le había acorralado contra la pared, lamiendo su cuello y acariciándolo por sobre la ropa.  
—Sherlock —gimió. ¡Jesús! Se sentía tan caliente de repente, tan necesitado de tener algo duro y grande hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su ser…

Estaba tan húmedo…

…

Constan observó a la pareja por medio de las cámaras estratégicamente instaladas por todo el complejo; había visto a las mucamas llevarles la comida. Cuando la pareja se dispuso a beber el vino, la mujer entró en woge. La Hexenbiest recitó algunas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo.  
El ritual del omegaverse; normalmente la pareja debía beber la poción frente a la Hexenbiest mientras ésta recitaba el conjuro necesario, luego ella se retiraría para permitir dar inicio al apareamiento. Por ordenes del rey Grimm (que cumplía el capricho de su padre), las habitantes de la casa habían tenido que guardar silencio ante el wesen lobo.

Cuando la escena comenzó a subirse de tono, Constan apagó los monitores; estaba por salir de la habitación cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar: hablando del diablo.

—Majestad —dijo tan pronto contestó. —Sí, el ritual acaba de iniciar. Le dimos una dosis mas fuerte, ya que no estamos seguras de la compatibilidad que un blutbad pueda tener con un Grimm —la mujer dio un suspiro al escuchar la contestación de su interlocutor —. Entiendo excelencia. Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Adiós.

 

…

John volvió a gemir, no sabía en qué momento, él y Sherlock habían terminado en la cama, desnudos, el Detective consultor entre sus piernas, embistiéndole como si no hubiese un mañana. Nunca había experimentado el sexo de una manera tan salvaje y satisfactoria, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión, cuándo compartió la cama con una blutbad de su batallón.

—Sherlock —gimió con cada embestida. Una película de sudor cubría sus cuerpos desnudos; el olor a sexo intoxicando sus sentidos, volviéndolos locos hasta llevarlos a la cúspide del éxtasis.

Gritos de placer acompañaron su orgasmo y los que le siguieron a ese por los siguientes tres días.

 

…

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que regresaron de ese magnifico y excitante viaje; John comenzaba a sentirse extraño, sentía leves malestares al despertar, incluso, esa mañana despertó con la urgencia de devolver todo alimento que hubiese ingerido en su vida.

—Creo que me voy a resfriar —se quejó John dejando que su frente se posara en el escritorio. Tal vez había pescado algún extraño virus wesen, quizás eso explicaría porque su olfato parecía ser mas sensible últimamente y esos raros antojos.  
—Vaya John, cualquiera diría que estás en las primeras etapas del embarazo —habló Sarah quien había ido a la consulta de Watson para llevarle algo de comer: pizza vegetariana, la cual, ella sabía, el blutbad odiaba.  
—Eso es imposible. Soy hombre —dijo recibiendo gustoso su bocadillo. —Gracias.  
—Tú sabes que eso no es del todo cierto —dijo la Fuchbau sentándose en el lugar que ocupaban los pacientes de John. —Muchos Grimm nacieron de dos hombres, el mismo rey William es una prueba de ello.

John no pudo refutar aquello, aunque él sabía que los nacimientos de ese tipo no existían sin la intervención de las Hexenbiest y de un ritual.

—Sarah —dijo Watson mirando a su amiga. —¿Sabes cómo es que funciona el ritual de la familia Holmes? —ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Los Holmes saben bien cómo guardar secretos —respondió para desilusión de John —, pero, tal vez, la doctora Anastasia pueda ayudarte, después de todo, eres su tío —agregó giñando un ojo.

Quizás, hablar con Anastasia era una buena idea, ella era una Holmes, una princesa entre los Grimm, tal vez ella no podría aclarar sus dudas; no quería recurrir a Sherlock, ni a Will, quienes últimamente se comportaban demasiado extraño a su alrededor, cuidando de él como si temieran que se fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

Continuará…

 

…

 

Sé que me he demorado una eternidad, pero he tenido un montón de cosas que me han dejado sin inspiración y bueno, espero poder ponerme al día.  
Nos vemos en la siguiente.

 

Bauerschwein: (del alemán: Bauer"campesino" schwein "cerdo") son Wesen tipo cerdo. Son enemigos naturales de los Blutbaden.  
Al transformarse toman la apariencia de un cerdo humanoide; específicamente son más parecidos a un jabalí debido a sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus mandíbulas inferiores. Desarrollan grandes orejas, una nariz de cerdo y la cara arrugada.  
Son conocidos por ser diligentes y trabajadores, y son capaces de interactuar con los humanos en esta manera. Desafortunadamente, los Bauerschwein no son particularmente Wesen fuertes, y como tal, se les observó ser víctimas constantes de los Blutbaden.  
La pelea Blutbad-Bauerschwein se remonta hace siglos, y las dos razas son tan envueltas en la pelea que todo incidente en el que se involucren Bauerschwein asesinados se le atribuye a los Blutbaden. La pelea es muy unilateral, como los Blutbaden matan a los Bauerschwein simplemente para el entretenimiento, y Orson fue el primer Bauerschwein conocido en defenderse y matar a un Blutbad hasta que Graydon Ostler hizo lo mismo.

Lausenschlange: Un Lausenschlange (del alemán: Laus "Piojo" Schlange "Serpiente") son Wesen tipo serpientes que aparecieron por primera vez en "De ratones y hombres"  
Al Woge todo su cuerpo obtiene la piel cubierta de escamas verde claro y a veces amarillentas, la voz del Lausenschlange se vuelve más grave, el pelo desaparece y los ojos se vuelven de reptil. También las orejas se vuelven más pequeñas, los dientes se vuelven afilados junto con dos colmillos largos afilados y una lengua fina y larga.  
Ellos poseen fuerza sobrehumana capaz de dominar a los humanos soliendo matar mediante la estrangulación como las boas y tienen una durabilidad mayor. También son muy sigilosos siendo capaces de acercarse a las victimas sin que estos se den cuenta.  
Los Grimm solían matarlos con un arma blanca llamada Lausenschlange alarbada. El mango está forjado a partir de oro puro y la hoja se utilizaba para la decapitación y para abrir el abdomen de la víctima.  
Ellos son naturalmente agresivos pero pueden adaptarse perfectamente a la sociedad y llevar una vida normal, pero cuando se ven acorralados por un Grimm se muestra cobarde a menos que encuentre una oportunidad para atacarlo.  
También suelen comer humanos ya que Crawford Grimm , un antepasado de Nick, asesino a uno y al abrir su abdomen encontró restos humanos de un hombre y su hermana.  
Tienen una relación hostil con los Mauzhertz ya que han sido presas de los Lausenchlange.

Drang-Zorn: (del alemán: Drang "Impulso" Zorn "Rabia") es un Wesen con aspecto de tejón. Aparecieron por primera vez en "El diablo de la botella".  
Cuando se transforma, obtiene piel de color negro sobre su cara, cuello y brazos. Sus facciones cambian como las de un tejón, y ganan afilados dientes. Sus orejas alargadas presentan dimorfismo sexual. Los varones tienen un woge mucho más grave, el pelo crece por todo el cuerpo, mientras que las mujeres les crece el pelo normal, sobre su piel, sus brazos y manos.  
Físicamente los Drang-Zorn son increíblemente fuertes y ágiles. Son capaces de dominar fácilmente humanos y dar una poderosa mordedura. Sus mandíbulas son lo suficientemente fuertes para cortar carne y hueso con facilidad. Sin embargo, tanto jóvenes como adultos, al perder su woge, parecen tener la misma fuerza.  
A pesar de su fuerza no poseen una durabilidad o resistencia mayor a la humana. También se les ha visto cambiar en parte por la concentración del woge alrededor de sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en color verde. Sin embargo, no todo los Drang-Zorn tienen los ojos verdes cuando se transforman, posiblemente solo pase en los jóvenes.  
Se sabe que tienen un muy mal humor y se enfurecen fácilmente, recurren rápidamente a la violencia. Sin embargo, si se enfrentan a un adversario que saben que no pueden prevalecer, los Drang-Zorns se refugiarían en un lugar como sus madrigueras subterráneas que construyeron para casos como estos, y son muy adeptos a construirlas.  
Si un Drang-Zorn sufriera una transformación antes de la edad de trece años, va a sufrir una incapacidad para controlar su ira, conviritiéndolos en unos asesinos potenciales hacia cualquier persona que los irrita incluso, en ciertos casos no lo recuerdan. Esto a menudo lleva a los padres a aislar a sus hijos a grandes longitudes de los demás durante mucho tiempo hasta que aprendan a controlarse a sí mismos.


	26. Capítulo 23.- Furia y aceptación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC, la serie Grimm pertenece a Stephen Carpenter inspirada en los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esté fic es del fandom de Sherlock de la BBC, únicamente tomaré algunas características del universo de Grimm (y quizás menciones de los personajes), por lo que no es un crossover como tal.  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Beta: ChechuFujoshi.

 

Resumen: Sherlock, uno de los mejores Grimm del clan Holmes, tuvo que dejar a su hijo al cuidado de su hermano Sherrinford, pues no se sentía apto de hacerlo después de la muerte de su pareja. Todo su mundo fue cuesta abajo desde que Víctor fue asesinado, pero un Wiender Blutbad llamado John Watson llega a la vida del detective. ¿Podrán ser felices a pesar de sus diferencias?

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Grimm

 

Capítulo 23.- Furia y aceptación

 

John decidió hacer caso a los consejos de Sarah; hablar con Anastasia sería la forma más rápida de salir de dudas, pues estaba completamente seguro que ni Sherlock, ni Will le dirían la verdad.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Anastasia. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de tocar, no pasó mucho antes de escuchar la voz de la mujer dándole permiso para entrar. 

Anastasia Holmes se encontraba tras un gran y elegante escritorio. Su oficina estaba decorada con colores neutrales, demasiado serio y frío para una mujer con un corazón tan cálido como lo era ella.

La mirada de la mujer estaba centrada en su portátil, aunque John sabía que ella, si bien no lo miraba, si le prestaba atención.

—Dr. Watson —dijo la joven Grimm a modo de saludo. —¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

John se removió incomodo; permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, no sabiendo como iniciar la conversación.

—¿Necesita algo, doctor? —preguntó la Grimm.  
—Sí… yo… —sinceramente no sabía cómo iniciar, ¿cómo decirle que comenzaba a sospechar que podría estar embarazado? Aunque sabía que ella no lo consideraría un loco; en su mente, no dejaba de sonar bizarro.  
Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su vientre, gesto que por supuesto, Anastasia notó.

—Dr. Watson. John. ¿Desea saber algo relacionado a la concepción de Will? —el aludido asintió, sonrojado. Anastasia suspiró, estaba comenzando a sospechar que cierto par de Holmes habían hecho de las suyas. —Tome asiento por favor, es un tema un poco largo.

 

…

Sherlock se encontraba sentado en su sillón cuándo John entró como un remolino; furioso y en estado woge observaba a su, pronto ex novio y futura cena.

—Sherlock —murmuró con tanta calma que el detective no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.  
—John —sabía que estaba jugando con fuego; un blutbad molesto, no, su novio molesto, era algo tanto o más peligroso que su madre enojada.  
—Descubrí algo hoy —dijo usando el mismo tranquilo. Bastó un segundo para que Sherlock supiera lo que John iba a decirle: ya sabía del embarazo y no estaba nada contento.  
—¿Fue divertido para ustedes?, ¿es acaso alguno de sus estúpidos experimentos? —cuestionó Watson —¿Es que querían saber si los genes de un Grimm y Wesen podían mezclarse?  
—En realidad hay….  
—¡Cállate Sherlock! —gritó furioso. —¿Cuándo planeabas decirme del embarazo?, ¿hasta que estuviera gordo y entrara en labor de parto?  
—Por supuesto que no —John lo miró, desolado. Sus ojos acuosos y heridos por la traición, por primera vez, Sherlock se sintió culpable por sus acciones.

Con Víctor, jamás tuvo esa clase de conflictos existenciales; no importaba que tanto tirara, la paciencia de su difunto esposo era infinita. El embarazo de Will también fue una total sorpresa para Trevor, pues Sherlock, de alguna manera había logrado hacerse con los recursos necesarios para la pasión omegaverse, obviamente sin decirle nada hasta que ya estuviese gestando.  
¿Cómo actuó Víctor al saberse en cinta? Simplemente miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido —solo por unos segundos— se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la frente y lo obligó a darle masaje y cumplir sus caprichos por el tiempo que durara el embarazo.

—Quería… tener un hijo contigo —dijo cabizbajo. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero abriendo su corazón y pareció tener resultado, pues el gesto de John se fue suavizando.  
—Sherlock…  
—Ya llegué —dijo Will interrumpiendo la conversación y ocasionando que el enojo de John volviera. El joven estaba cansado, había pasado una semana entre el MI6 y sus deberes como cabeza de los Holmes sin dormir más que un par de horas en todo ese tiempo; quería encerrarse en su habitación e hibernar hasta la próxima era glacial, de ser posible.  
—William —gruñó Watson. El rey Grimm solo necesito darle una rápida mirada para saber que debía escapar.  
—Eh… acabo de recordar una cita importante que…   
—Tú no vas a ningún lado jovencito —Will se estremeció, como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño y su tía descubrió su escapada a Londres para visitar a Sherlock. —Tienes mucho que explicar. Siéntate.

El menor gimió, sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria. Arrastrando los pies, tomó asiento junto a su padre, aguardando el regaño, pero este jamás llegó. John los observó; lloraba. Se sentía traicionado, herido.

—¿Por qué? —susurró tan bajo que, de no ser por el agudo oído de los Grimm, no hubiesen podido captar.  
—Yo… no pensé que te enojarías —respondió Will sin atreverse a mirarlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta y nauseas. ¿Era así como se sentía la culpa? —. Cuando yo fui concebido, también fue así, incluso Mycroft hizo lo mismo con Lestrade —trató de justificarse.

¿Víctor y Greg también? Esto era el colmo, ¿acaso todos los Holmes eran unos bastardos sin sentimientos? Por supuesto que lo eran, no era necesario ser tan listos como ellos para darse cuenta.

Y ahora, él cargaba un futuro Holmes.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al tiempo que posaba las manos en su bajo estómago; dentro de él se formaba una vida. Un hijo suyo y de Sherlock.

Padre e hijo se estremecieron. John acababa de atraparlos en un fuerte abrazo. Lloraba, esta vez, de felicidad, de aceptación. Pronto, su pequeña familia no lo sería más, pronto abría un nuevo integrante que llenaría los vacíos en sus corazones.

 

Continuara….

 

Este fic lo dedico a todas las personas que ayudaron de alguna manera a los damnificados del 19 de septiembre de 2017

Un agradecimiento especial a Ayu Onisho.


End file.
